RedRoses
by InTheSnow
Summary: RedRoses es una serie de shots. No tienen que ver entre sí y pueden ser de cualquier género; los habrá Jisbon, por supuesto, pero también de equipo, etc... ;D
1. Promesas y Esperanza

Hola, he vuelto; espero que me hayan echado de menos xD porque pienso publicar mucho, mucho, mucho... ;) Como tengo varios proyectos de shots he decidido que voy a compilarlos todos en este mismo fic, así estoy más organizada jajaja Los shots no tendrán relación entre sí y abarcaran todos los géneros.

Este es un pequeño shot hecho para las actividades del II Aniversario de _**The Mentalist: Foro en Español**_. Es una especie de segunda parte del fic de Lucyyh, Esperanza, que recomiendo que lean porque está muy bien.

Disfruten de la lectura...si pueden ;D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Promesas y Esperanza<strong>_

Esperanza. No es más que un estado de ánimo en el que se nos presenta posible lo que más ansiamos –no podía evitar sonreír amargamente ante este pensamiento-. Una vez había pedido un poco para sí mismo a una estúpida estrella fugaz y ahora se preguntaba si había sido ingenuo por su parte. "_Claro que sí_". Pese a lo romántico del momento y lo alucinante de contar estrellas fugaces como un niño pequeño y pedir cuantas cosas quieras ver cumplidas en tu vida, es tan irreal, tan absurdo, como creer en las hadas. La gente tiene esperanza, no importa cuantas desgracias ocurran, la gente sigue conservando ese sentimiento esforzándose por confiar en que las cosas irán mejor y sus sueños y deseos pueden cumplirse. Él había pasado mucho tiempo sin saber lo que significaba. Años sin esperar ni ansiar nada más que lo que sabía que al final cumpliría: su venganza. No necesitaba esperanza ni ilusiones, sólo pruebas, pistas, ir un paso por delante de su presa. Sí, él había perdido la esperanza en medio de un charco de sangre y ese mismo rojo había cubierto también sus ilusiones y metas convirtiéndolas en lejanos recuerdos que a menudo parecían no haber existido en realidad. Sus días se llenaban de oscuros e intensos pensamientos que llenaban su cabeza sin compasión. No había esperanza en su corazón ni opciones en su vida. No era un delirio ni una ilusión porque seguiría tras su objetivo hasta el fin de sus días, pero lo conseguiría porque lo tenía todo controlado. Ir tras un monstruo, así le costara convertirse también en uno, era su cometido, su castigo, y su razón de vivir. Nadie se lo impediría. Nada ni nadie podría ahondar tanto en él como para cambiar su parecer.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahora con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad de un cielo azul oscuro, casi negro, que amenazaba tormenta y sin una sola estrella brillando, pidiendo una única cosa con tanta desesperación? ¿Era esperanza eso que albergaba en su corazoncito? ¿Era esperanza para él o para ella? ¿Esperanza para ser salvado de la oscuridad que se adueñaba de él o para salvarla a ella? ¿Cuándo había empezado a tenerla? Hacía tres días. En otro tiempo habría deseado poder seguir adelante, que nada hubiera pasado o al menos que un golpe certero en su cabeza hueca borrara los recuerdos de su familia, que se borrara toda prueba de que en un tiempo pasado tuvo una vida feliz y lo estropeó todo por avaricia, por el reconocimiento y las luces de la fama, por jugar con un tipo al que creyó más estúpido que a sí mismo. Quería acabar con todo eso, borrarlo de un plumazo de su mente. Quería vivir. Sin la culpa, sin el odio, sólo caminar hacia adelante. Pero ahora, en la situación actual, en esa misma habitación en la que llevaba tres largos días sólo quería una cosa. No le importaba seguir viviendo cada día con la sombra de lo que ocurrió, con la culpa comiéndole por dentro, mirando la vida desde la distancia…Lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora mismo era en que ella sobreviviera. Rezongando volvió a pasear por la habitación, otra vez.

**_OooO_ **

¿De verdad estaba en el hospital? ¡Pues qué bien! Ahora sí que todo se había ido a la mierda. No podía ver nada, era evidente, pero oía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los pitidos de las máquinas, el soplido de la respiración asistida (que ya le habían retirado y sí, respiraba, al menos), apenas sentía su cuerpo y parecía estar en un universo paralelo. Pero sabía que no era así. Estaba en casa. Bueno, al menos en Sacramento, aunque atada a una cama de hospital. Durante no sabía cuánto tiempo había oído gente a su alrededor, a veces sólo caminando como ahora, en silencio, otras veces personal médico hablando sobre su estado o personas que la visitaban y le contaban cosas. Sabía que VanPelt iba y sollozaba, probablemente hasta que Rigsby ponía una de sus grandes manos en su hombro, y Cho le apretaba un tobillo y decía algo como_ "cuídate, jefa"._ Y luego estaba su flamante Jane que, lleno de culpa, había permanecido a su lado. Se empeñaba en que todo lo que ocurría a su lado era responsabilidad suya, incluida ella. _"¡Qué tontería!"_ Ni que ella no fuera mayorcita para saber lo que hacía o dónde se metía. Ojalá pudiera hacer que Jane cambiara de idea en cuanto a su venganza. _"¿De verdad estás pensando en cómo ayudar a Jane cuando ni siquiera puedes ayudarte a ti misma?"._  
>Se sentía cansada, como en medio de una nebulosa camino a ninguna parte. Era así durante todo el tiempo hasta que un ligero roce o una leve caricia la hacía estar más cerca de la realidad, de la vida; como ahora, que alguien, suponía que Jane, le agarraba la mano.<p>

-Lisbon, te prometo que si te despiertas no volveré a meterte a ti o a la Brigada en ningún lío. – le había oído decir en una ocasión a la desesperada.

_"Promesas, promesas"_ había pensado ella.

**_OooO_ **

_"Oh, maldita sea"._ Iba a preguntarse qué hacía allí, pero ya lo sabía. Una vez resuelto el caso no le quedaba otra cosa más que esperar. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se despertara? ¿Qué pasaría si no se despertaba? Lisbon era su amiga, la única persona en la que confiaba. En realidad, era la única persona en su vida…  
>Volvió a acercarse a ella. Había estado allí durante horas, días, sin dejar de mirarla. También se había camelado a un par de enfermeras con trucos de magia para que le llevaran té y otras cosas. Los hospitales le repugnaban, sobre todo si tenía que esperar a que alguien se recuperara. Se preguntaba si lo lograría. En realidad, se preguntaba tantas cosas en ese momento. ¿Y si todo hubiera sido diferente? ¿Y si él hubiera actuado de forma diferente? ¿Y si no tuviera que luchar más, si pudiera dejarse llevar? ¿Y si…? De pronto se encontró inclinado sobre ella y sin saber bien qué hacía, guiado por una fuerza extraña, rozó con su boca los labios de Lisbon en un corto beso. Ella siguió allí, como si durmiera plácidamente, blanca como una hoja de papel, ajena a todo. Tampoco es que esperara un milagro o que despertara por su atrevida acción. Ya no sabía lo que esperaba. Besó su frente antes de alejarse otra vez.<p>

**_OooO_ **

_"Me ha besado, lo he sentido"._ Le habría dado una paliza si hubiera podido pero lo cierto era que le había gustado sentir esa pizca de calor, de suavidad, en medio de tanta confusión. Su mente se perdía en los recuerdos de una noche estrellada, una noche de estrellas fugaces y deseos de esperanza. Deseaba tanto tener otra oportunidad, deseaba tanto poder despertar…

**_OooO_ **

Cinco días. Habían pasado cinco días. "_Maldita seas, Lisbon, despiértate ya_" masculló por lo bajó después de una infructuosa discusión con el médico, para continuar luego paseándose por la habitación a grandes zancadas. Había recorrido tantas veces esas cuatro paredes. La miró. _"Esto no está funcionando"_. No lo estaba haciendo. Por más que había rogado para que la historia no se repitiera, lo estaba haciendo. _"Es inútil". _Se pasó una mano por el pelo, desesperado, dispuesto a marcharse cuando un impulso lo detuvo; no, más que un impulso, había vislumbrado un reflejo, un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Cerró los ojos y respiró para girarse hacia la cama casi temeroso de estar imaginándolo.

Allí estaba, moviendo la cabeza. Se lanzó prácticamente sobre ella. Aún tardó lo que parecía una eternidad en abrir los ojos. Gimió y lo miró llena de preguntas.

-Estás en el hospital.

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo todo. – de pronto frunció el ceño – Lo que no recuerdo es tu nombre. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Te conozco?

-¿Cómo? - Estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas pero la expresión de Lisbon no daba lugar a dudas.

-¿Puedo beber agua?

- Cla…claro. Ten. – No sabía qué hacer.

- Gracias. Estoy tan sedienta… y me duele todo.

- Es normal. Tú…

-¿Sabes? Lo he oído todo. ¿De verdad piensas portarte bien a partir de ahora, Jane? – preguntó enfatizando su nombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – sonrió - ¡Serás bruja! Sabes quién soy.

-Pues claro. Para bien o para mal, es difícil olvidarse de Patrick Jane.

-Estabas fingiendo. Te despiertas de un coma de cinco días y lo primero que haces es… - estaba pasmado y enfadado aunque todo eso quedaba bastante detrás del gran alivio que sentía – y además demasiado bien. Casi me lo trago.

-Nada de "casi". Te lo has tragado. Aprendí del mejor ¿verdad? Además te lo debía.

-Supongo que sí.

-Te asustaste ¿eh?

-¿Yo? Ni lo sueñes.

-Sí, admítelo. Dios, qué buena soy – tenía la boca demasiado seca para tanta charla y le dio un ataque de tos. Jane le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras se recuperaba.

-Vale, genio, pero ten cuidado.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes…

-No, no lo sé.

-¿Te portarás bien?

Sin poder evitarlo la abrazó.

-Auch – exclamó Lisbon, pero aun así sonrió -. Mis costillas.

-Perdona, me alegro de que sigas con nosotros. – siguió abrazándola.

-¿Eso significa que es una promesa? ¿Te portarás bien?

-Bueno, no dije exactamente que me portaría bien. – se rio – dije que no te metería en líos.

-Patrick Jane eres un tramposo y un mald...

-Está bien. Esto es una promesa: no te meteré en líos e intentaré no causar problemas. Y un día cuando menos te lo esperes habré cambiado y me portaré bien.

-Hum, no sé qué pensar, no pareces muy convencido…

-Ten fe, Lis, siempre hay esperanza ¿no?

-Supongo que sí.

Bueno, nunca se había fiado mucho de Jane pero…quizás sólo por esta vez… la esperanza no fuera en vano y las promesas se cumplieran.

**_FIN_**


	2. Visión Roja

Buenos días :)

Después de tanto tiempo nada como levantarse y colgar un nuevo shot...si te dejan (que no es mi caso) xD Este es con motivo de los **Challenges 2012** del foro thementalist en español (que les recomiendo, como siempre). Es una escena alternativa del capítulo Visión Roja de la primera temporada. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon sería una mentirosa si dijera que no se daba cuenta de cómo aquel caso en particular afectaba al asesor de su equipo y una estúpida si dejaba que aquello la afectara a ella también. Aunque no era una estúpida en ningún sentido no podía negar que desde que lo conocía había hecho bastantes concesiones en favor del hombre que tantos casos resolvía y que tanta lástima le daba. Sabía<br>que no debía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, pues podía pasarle factura. Todos tenían y veían historias trágicas, y si actuaba diferente, favoreciendo al antiguo estafador corría el riesgo de que su trabajo se viera perjudicado, cambiando sus roles y ya no poder controlar la situación, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Después de lo que había visto, durante el caso y en especial en ese momento, no  
>podía dejarle ahí solo. ¿No la convertía eso en una completa idiota? Empezaba a tener sus dudas.<p>

Ya iba camino de su cita cuando recordó vagamente dónde había dejado su móvil: en el cuarto de observación de una de las salas de  
>interrogatorio. No se molestó siquiera en encender las luces porque enseguida dio con su teléfono sobre la mesa. Al alzar la cabeza tras haberlo cogido, notó el movimiento en medio de la penumbra de la sala de interrogatorios a través delcristal y estaba a punto de irse cuando se dio cuenta de que las figuras que se movían y hablaban eran Patrick Jane y Kristina Frye. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí?<br>Pensaba que era la última en la oficina, al parecer estaba equivocada, y no era eso lo único que había malinterpretado. ¿No se suponía que el consultor y la médium se llevaban fatal? ¿Qué hacían allí? "Bueno, -pensó mirando el panel de controles y dudando un instante- hay una manera de averiguarlo". Sin pensar dos veces en la intromisión que estaba cometiendo, guiada por su curiosidad de  
>detective, tiró del interruptor hacia arriba accionando el volumen. Enseguida las voces de las dos personas se materializaron en la cabina llenando sus oídos. La conversación era, sin duda, algo que no esperaba.<p>

-Desde que mataron a su mujer y su hija tiene una duda que le atormenta ¿verdad? – el cambio repentino que observó en Jane lo decía todo- ¿verdad? – insistió.

-Sí – ahora entendía mejor que nunca lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jane, los años interminables de reproches, preguntas e ira.

-Su mujer quiere que le diga que su hija no se despertó – la agente tuvo que tragar saliva; podía haber estallado una guerra detrás de ella y las piernas no le hubiera permitido alejarse del cristal, y sus ojos no se habrían apartado de la surrealista escena, de la extraña conversación. No sabía si creerlo o no, no sabía si él la creía o no, pero no importaba, la confianza de Kristina, la convicción con que  
>plasmaba lo que pudiera haber dicho la esposa y las dudas, aparentemente reales, del propio Jane lo decían todo. – No supo lo que ocurría, no pasó miedo ni un instante.<p>

-¿Ha contactado con ella? ¿Ya está?

-Sí.

-Gracias.

Jane hizo el habitual uso de prepotencia, pero era obvio que sopesaba que pudiera ser real o al menos le afectaban los recuerdos y  
>las sensaciones que las palabras de la mujer le provocaban. Se hizo un silencio denso como la niebla y oscuro como la noche, enigmático y taciturno. La señorita Frye abandonó la sala de interrogatorios 209 haciendo resonar sus zapatos de tacón, pero su atención estaba puesta en el ocupante que aún seguía allí, sentado sobre la mesa, dándole la espalda a la puerta, inmóvil y tan callado que parecía haber sufrido un extraño caso de parálisis. Y entonces empezó a… ¿llorar? No sabía qué hacer, se sintió aliviada por estar parapetada tras el cristal y no tener que enfrentarse a él, y a la vez experimentó una creciente vergüenza por estar observándolo, aunque sin morbosidad en su intención, como si el hombre fuera un extraño espécimen en el zoo.<p>

Como hermana que había tenido que consolar a pequeños que apenas llegaban a los diez años, su instinto le pedía entrar allí y abrazarle, permitir que llorara sobre ella; como policía, profesional que no podía derrumbarse por mucha pena que le dieran las víctimas  
>necesitaba ser fuerte y sólo había una cosa que pudiera hacer.<p>

Lo dejó allí, desahogándose cuanto necesitara. Ella tenía algo más que hacer y sabía que cuando terminara su lucha interna, él volvería al sofá que tanto parecía gustarle y fingiría que nada había pasado. Bajó hasta el vestíbulo del CBI donde la noche la aguardaba con los  
>brazos abiertos y no era lo único. Allí estaba el atractivo policía con el que habían compartido la investigación y que la esperaba para salir a una agradable cena tras su resolución, durante la cual no había perdido la oportunidad de flirtear con ella inocentemente en dos ocasiones. Detective, soltero, atractivo… Una lástima. "Adiós a otra noche".<p>

-Vaya, estás reluciente.

-Sí, debajo de las blusas blancas y los pantalones de pinza hay otra persona – sonrió – Oye…acaba de surgir algo y …

-Oh, qué lástima, vaya por Dios, si quieres puedo…

-No, no será necesario, es un caso que tenemos desde hace…algún tiempo – se obligó a mentir lo menos posible - ha habido cambios  
>importantes y ya sabes cómo va esto. Es un asco. Siento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí pero ha sido de repente.<p>

-Tranquila, lo entiendo perfectamente. ¿Lo posponemos para otro día? – preguntó con una sonrisa- Te llamaré.

-Sería genial. Pasa buena noche y estamos en contacto.

-Suerte.

Lo observó alejarse. Realmente tenía un caso…un caso perdido. Si empezaba a comportarse de esa manera nunca podría despegarse de él cuando la necesitara y se vería arrastrada a una espiral sin control. Trató de convencerse de que sólo sería esa vez, que su vida privada no iba a verse interrumpida por el consultor cada vez más.

Usó el móvil que aún llevaba en la mano para llamar a su restaurante chino favorito y tras veinte minutos de espera sentada en el porche de la Brigada recibió su comida de manos de Jim, del turno de noche, al que dio el dinero y una suculenta tarrina de tallarines con gambas antes de volver arriba.

Kristina Frye, impostora o no, había sabido calar bastante bien a Patrick Jane. "Se muestra seguro y arrogante pero por dentro la culpa le consume y se odia a sí mismo…" "Tremendamente inestable", y tenía razón, pero también la tenía al decir que era un buen hombre. Un hombre que había quedado hundido por la muerte de su familia, al igual que Rosemary Tenant, la víctima, que estaba, en palabras de la vidente, destrozada tras el fallecimiento de su marido que había sido su ancla y ahora se sentía a la deriva. Jane, además, tenía el añadido de sentirse responsable de su propia desdicha.

Había notado sus pausas, sus abstracciones de la realidad por momentos como si las palabras de la psíquica o los recuerdos que éstas evocaban le transportaran a otro tiempo, dejaba vagar su mirada sin rumbo por el lugar, se quedaba pensativo volviéndola loca porque ya no sabía si se trataba de una de sus dramáticas actuaciones para despistar a la médium o si debía intervenir para consolarlo.

Durante las entrevistas con Kristina Frye las batallas verbales se habían sucedido, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a dejarse vencer.  
>Sabía que Kristina había sacado muchas cosas del pasado de Jane, recuerdos, heridas dolorosas y aún sin cerrar. Y él contratacaba no sólo con escepticismo sino además mostrándose prepotente, desconfiado, grosero…<p>

Podíaverlo desde el pasillo, había vuelto al sofá. Respiró hondo y se encaminó hacia allí.

-Eh, Jane, aparta, hazme un sitio – canturreó.

-¿Qué? – parecía confundido. Acababa de reparar en su presencia, estaba regresando al presente.

-Venga, que no tengo todo el día – soltó sus cosas sobre la mesa, pero se dejó caer sobre el sofá sin concierto ninguno donde  
>segundos antes estaban las piernas de Jane. Agarrando la bolsa de comida con una mano, usó la otra para quitarse los zapatos de tacón y empezó a sacar con una sonrisa los envases de comida.<p>

-¿Qué haces?

-Relajarme y comer. Lo mismo que tú. ¿O acaso te creías el rey del sofá? Ya era mío antes de ser tuyo. Toma.

Jane aceptó los palillos y abrió, aún con el ceño fruncido, observándola cuidadosamente, su paquete de comida. El olor le abrió el apetito. Teresa Lisbon había aprendido sus gustos sobre comida y debía saber también que no había tomado nada en toda la tarde, lo que le llevaba a pensar que intuía también otras cosas, cosas en las que él prefería no detenerse. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de la compañía sin preguntas y la cotidianeidad de una cena entre amigos y no sería él quien rechazara algo semejante.

-Estás arreglada para salir – observó.

-Qué va. – para evitar seguir hablando se metió un trozo de pollo en la boca y comenzó a masticar con fruición.

-Tu blusa brilla y llevas tacones.

-Ya no – dijo haciendo referencia a sus pies desnudos a la vez que levantaba uno de ellos y movía los dedos – Era sólo una cerveza entre polis, pero yo tenía hambre. ¿Están buenos los fideos?

Nunca entendería a la agente Lisbon, pero en momentos como esos se alegraba de tenerla de su lado.

**_FIN_**


	3. Just give me a reason

_Buenos días! Vengo con nuevo shot para agregar a esta colección de shots; creado para los challenges 2013 del foro The Mentalist: en español. _

_Espero que les guste!_

_(Canción Just give me a reason. Pink)_

* * *

><p><strong>Just give me a reason <strong>

Sábanas vacías otra vez, una cama fría y solitaria en la noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba pasando esto? Tres semanas, un mes… daba igual. De pie en la puerta de la habitación no dejaba de preguntarse qué iba mal. ¿Era ella, era él? ¿Ambos? ¿Por qué no podía quitarse esa sensación? La de que todo iba mal o iba a ir mal, la de que algo había cambiado; o la sensación de remordimiento por seguir fingiendo, por lo que se había planteado decir y hacer.

Había estado pensando (esa frase nunca había sonado bien, y nunca traía nada bueno cuando alguien la decía en voz alta) que quizás deberían dejarlo ya; tal vez todo eso sobre salvar y ser salvado era una mentira, otra excusa, una falsa sensación de tranquilidad para pensar que habían ganado, que no estaban rotos del todo. Ahora las dudas la azotaban otra vez.

Cabía la posibilidad de que su empeño por proteger y curar a la gente la hubiera llevado a confundir sentimientos. Se necesitaban, pero ¿significaba eso algo más, había futuro o iban a vagar uno alrededor del otro, sin realmente llegar a encontrarse nunca, sin un puerto firme o una conclusión? Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, de la mano todo el camino, que no era extraño pensar que el siguiente paso más lógico fuera, precisamente, mantener esa unión. Jane esperaba que estuviera allí para él, y lo estuvo, por todos los Cielos, seguía estándolo. Él no avanzaba porque ella estaba siempre ahí para parar sus caídas, cuidándole como si fuera un niño pequeño en lugar de dejarlo ir y que él decidiera si continuaba o se apeaba del tren; y ella –suspiró- ella a veces estaba más pendiente de él que de sí misma, y temía dejar de ser su amante para ser su guardaespaldas.

- Vuelve a la cama – un susurro en la oscuridad y, por una vez en el último año y medio a ella no le apetecía seguir el rumbo de la suave ronquera hasta su dueño.

- Un momento – se escabulló dentro del baño hasta que estuvo segura de que Jane dormía.

_Right from the start, you were a thief you stole my heart _

_and I your willing victim _

_I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty and with _

_Every touch you fixed them_

Pero él no dormía, cómo iba a hacerlo cuando veía el rechazo en sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba últimamente? ¿Había hecho algo? No, estaba seguro de que no se había metido en ningún lío, al menos no recientemente, y, por supuesto, no con ella vigilándolo como un halcón y evitándolo al mismo tiempo.

Lisbon nunca había tenido secretos para él. Desde el principio habían sido el apoyo del otro, abriéndose a confiar, tapando agujeros y curando heridas. Y ella había sido su única constante durante casi nueve años. La gente solía cansarse y largarse (y no podía culparlos por ello; él no era fácil de manejar), pero ella era terca como una mula y no le gustaba rendirse ni perder… Pero en esos momentos le resultaba imposible saber qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Entre ellos todo había ocurrido en una suerte de nebulosa, tan rápido, una transición tan fácil y ligera que era complicado decidir cuando habían traspasado la línea. Sólo pasó, tomándolos por sorpresa. Un caso, una conclusión, una habitación de hotel…y todo cambió.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep OH-OH_

_Things you never say to me OH-OH_

_Tell me that you've had enough of our love_

_Our love_

_Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough _

_Just a second we're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again _

_It's in the stars It's been written in the scars of our hearts _

_We're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

- Jane, Patrick… - titubeó sin saber antes de hablar que su boca iba a expulsar todas las palabras que no había dicho en tanto tiempo exponiendo sus incertidumbres y cavilaciones. – Esto… esto tiene que terminar porque no está funcionando, no avanzamos y la única posibilidad que nos queda es dejarlo ahora antes de seguir, antes de que ni siquiera podamos trabajar juntos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – la retahíla extraña de Lisbon aquella mañana lo sorprendió - Ah, por eso estás comportándote de esa manera tan rara.

_I'm sorry I don't understand _

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine _

_(OH WE HAD EVERYTHING)_

_Your head is running wild again _

_My dear we still have everything and It's all in your mind_

_(TEAH, BUT THIS IS HAPPENIN')_

_You've havin' real bad dreams OH OH_

_You used to lie so close to me OH OH_

- ¡Dios Santo, Jane! ¿No te das cuenta? Llevamos tanto tiempo juntos, con toda esa lucha y toda la mierda que tenemos que soportar que hemos dado por hecho que teníamos que estar juntos, que… Da igual. ¿No piensas que nos equivocamos al empezar esto?

- Esto – una sonrisa burlona dividió su rostro en dos, dándole un aspecto de cínico reproche– lo dices como si fuera algo malo. ¿Es malo, Lisbon? Dime.

- No es malo, sólo las razones equivocadas. - ¿Por qué se sentía avergonzada?

- Razones que no paras de inventarte. Eres tú la que se distancia, por miedo, me atrevo a decir. Tu infancia…

- Oh, vamos, no saques ahora mi infancia y no intentes analizarme. No soy uno de los chicos, no voy a tragarme tus trucos de fanfarrón.

Era cierto que no podía evitar el miedo, el pensar que en cualquier momento la sombra de la muerte, de los recuerdos, caería sobre ellos; y tampoco podía olvidar sus murmuraciones en sueños, sus pesadillas y gritos; pero sobre todo no quería que ambos desperdiciaran su vida en algo que no les llevaba a ninguna parte y que a la larga podía destrozarles. Y así se lo dijo.

- ¿Eso piensas? – su voz cambiaba a un tono mucho menos comprensivo; estaba agitado, nervioso. No sabía qué le molestaba más...no haberse dado cuenta antes o peor, pensar que podía haber hecho algo si hubiera prestado atención a las señales que irremediablemente les habían conducido a donde ahora estaban- ¿O es que te has vuelto una cobarde de pronto? Zanjas un problema que sólo ves tú, dejándome, sin hablar.

- Tienes razón, no hablamos ese es el problema. No somos sinceros, no hablamos, sólo…planeamos en torno al otro. Eso no es una relación, Jane, es compartir piso.

- Oye, Teresa, lo que sea que esté pasando podemos…

- Tengo trabajo, nos vemos luego.- No podía dejarle seguir hablando o que siguiera llamándola por su nombre de pila en un intento por entablar contacto emocional con ella porque él era un consagrado manipulador y ella podía ceder.

Dejándolo en medio del salón, se marchó.

…

Así que era eso. Ahora lo entendía todo. De ahí la cama vacía al despertar de madrugada y la falta de comunicación. No importaba quién hubiera empezado, sólo había que arreglarlo.

Y quizás le tocaba a él arreglar las cosas, arreglar su malestar igual que ella lo había arreglado a él, con sus palabras, con su toque, con su cuerpo, e incluso, a veces, con su silencio. Había sido un poco cobarde, un niño asustadizo al pensar que manteniendo las cosas como estaban todo se arreglaría por si solo como siempre lo hacía, sin decir nada, solo dejándolo estar. Confiaba en que estaban bien juntos, no pasaba nada, pero se engañaba. Y la distancia era notoria cada día que pasaba…

_There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love_

_Our love _

_Oh, our love our love_

_Just give me a reason _

_Just a little bit's enough _

_Just a second we're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again _

_To love again_

_I never stopped you're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent and _

_We can learn to love again _

_Oh tear ducts and rust _

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collenting dust _

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink _

_No nothing is as bad as it seems _

_We'll come clean_

_**Algunos días más tarde…**_

Con la adrenalina aún recorriendo su cuerpo cruzó la calle al tiempo que la amenazadora nube negra sobre sus cabezas descargaba finalmente, unas pocas gotas gruesas pero espaciadas al principio para terminar con una verdadera tromba; el espectáculo alrededor era caótico: el exterior del CBI lleno de ambulancias, agentes de uniforme, superiores gritando ordenes, luces y destellos; pero los ojos de la agente puestos en un solo sitio, cruzando la calle, una figura cubierta de ropa empapada pegándose a un cuerpo tenso, los ojos fijos en ella, el pelo mojado pegado a la cara.

¿Podía ser tan fácil? ¿Así, sin más, después de semanas repletas de dudas, unas horas temiendo por su vida lo arreglaban todo? Tres horas y media en las oficinas clausuradas del CBI bajo amenaza de bomba, habían disipado sus dudas, arrastrando los pensamientos, la soledad y la amargura igual que el agua se llevaba ahora la suciedad hasta las alcantarillas. Lo había visto todo claro mientras temía por la vida de sus compañeros y la suya propia y no podía pensar más que en Jane; en lo idiota que era, en los líos en que se había metido en los últimos ocho años, en sofás, reproches, noches haciendo el amor y tazas humeantes sobre una encimera.

Y se sintió totalmente liberada, no había más dudas, ni temor. Sólo convicción.

Al llegar junto a Jane, tomó su mano. El contacto alejó el frío de sus cuerpos al instante y ella sintió que podía haber gemido de placer ante la sensación, pero su aliento se había congelado en la garganta y no podía apartar la mirada de su cara, él soltó un suspiro de alivio y ella sabía que lo había notado: el nuevo comienzo.

-Te he echado de menos – ambos sabían que no se refería sólo a ese día en que una nueva amenaza había estado a punto de separarlos definitivamente.

-Vayamos a casa – dijo tirando de su mano entrelazada.

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we are not broken just bent and we can learn_

_To love again_

_**FIN**_


	4. Drabble: Soledad

Drabble (historia de 250 palabras); escrito para un reto para The Mentalist en español.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soledad<strong>_

"Pero a mi espalda siempre oigo el carro alado del tiempo acercándose a toda prisa" Andrew Marvell.

Rezaba así el poema. Y ella, que no entendía de poesía, ni le prestaba la menor atención, pues nunca le había interesado, fue capaz de entender ese extracto, porque la realidad era tan parecida que no había podido ignorar el significado. Con un suspiro pesaroso cerró de golpe el libro que había rescatado en un ataque de nostalgia, como cada año por esas fechas… el aniversario del fin.

Apartarlo no sirvió de nada. A esas alturas, los recuerdos la invadían y volvía a hacer memoria; absurdo y desesperanzador recuento de sus vivencias y sus carencias. Maldita nostalgia, que volvía para atormentarla, recordándole lo que no tenía y nunca tendría: hijos, marido, una familia…La vida normal que había ido postergando, tonta de sí, confiando en que algún día llegaría (tal vez por arte de magia). Pero los años habían ido pasando por delante de sus narices, echándosele encima, y seguían pasando ahora sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo.

Apenas había llegado a la mitad de los 40, tenía éxito en su empresa de seguridad privada, y salud, pero no podía evitar pensar en el paso del tiempo, que le daba alcance, moviéndose inexorable, imparable, llevándola al final de su vida…

Sin duda el carro del tiempo intentaba darle caza, y mirando a su alrededor, en busca de una salida, de una mano tendida en su ayuda, lo único que hallaba era soledad.


	5. Distancia

Hola! Aquí va otro shot escrito para los challenge 2013 TheMentalist: en español. Para este teníamos que seguir o inspirarnos en la siguiente premisa:

"Estoy desafiando mis propios demonios, haciendo exactamente todo lo contrario de lo que me prometí a mí mismo"

Disfrutad; xox

* * *

><p>Allí arriba, en lo alto del acantilado, sintiendo, más que escuchando, el furioso rumor del oleaje y cómo éste restallaba entre las rocas del borde, no era más que otra figura sin nombre con la mirada perdida, el pelo arremolinado entorno al rostro y los pensamientos muy lejos de allí.<p>

El cielo plomizo ocultaba con éxito el sol, sólo un tímido rayo lograba traspasar el manto de nubes. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral haciendo que se arrellanara aún más bajo su abrigo, abrazándose a sí misma.

A pesar del frío le encantaba aquel lugar; a veces triste, otras bullendo de actividad.

Era uno de esos días sombríos y lentos en que se sentía como si hubiera pasado años sin comunicarse, siglos desde el último vestigio de su anterior existencia. Sólo unos meses. Siete meses atrás había dejado la ciudad para instalarse en la costa. La ciudad ya no tenía nada para ella. No podría nombrar con precisión el momento en que supo que no volvería. Sólo lo supo.

Ella misma destrozó sus posibilidades al hacer lo que se prometió no hacer, lo que se juró a sí misma que no iba a permitir.

_Meses atrás_

Todo se había precipitado desde la última vez, desde el ataque. Sangre, horror, vidas sesgadas, culpa y desesperación. Patrick Jane obsesionado con su venganza y ella intentando que no la llevara a cabo. La eterna lucha, la historia de nunca acabar.

El tenía sus razones, y eran de peso. Pero ella tenía algo más: el convencimiento de que cumplir lo que Jane pensaba que era su objetivo final en el mundo no le iba a dar paz, no devolvería a su familia, no le daría nada...

Lisbon había intentado por todos los medios posibles que el asesor no culminara su venganza, gastando energía, tiempo y toda su paciencia en aquel menester.

Pero...¿acaso no había obtenido ella la suya? ¿No había cazado uno por uno a todos los implicados en la muerte de Ethan, arrastrando a la vez al leal Samuel Bosco cambiando no sólo su vida sino también la relación entre ellos? ¿No merecía Jane su vendetta?

Más de diez años antes ella aún era una novata joven y enamorada; de su trabajo y de un chico, Ethan, un joven médico en prácticas que le cosió un corte tras un altercado. Ella le daba mucha importancia a su trabajo. Quería impresionar a los jefes, a Bosco que la presionaba inconscientemente para que fuera la mejor, y a menudo se extralimitaba. Tras meses trabajando para atrapar a toda una banda criminal, se reunió por fin con Ethan para un fin de semana tranquilo. Nadie sabía donde estaban, o casi. Apenas había acabado el primer día de sus merecidas vacaciones cuando fueron tiroteados. Vio caer a Ethan primero, pero no pudo hacer nada; ya le habían disparado a ella que fue la siguiente en desplomarse a su lado viendo como la vida se iba de la persona a la que quería, el joven alegre, el médico desinteresado, su amigo; y mientras la vida de él se escapaba, la ira de ella aumentaba, notaba cómo la bilis se concentraba en su garganta sin pensar que pudiera deberse a uno de los disparos; tenía claro que era la rabia que manaba de ella, su resolución por vivir...para vengarse.

Durante un tiempo vivió por él. Para poder decirle a sus padres y a su hermana que sabía quién había sido y que pagaba por ello. Pero pese al esfuerzo los criminales se le escapaban de las manos, el causante de la muerte de Ethan se reía en su cara. Ni siquiera Bosco logró convencerla. La rabia se acumulaba dentro de ella, segundo a segundo, consumiéndola, casi podía notarlo físicamente; sólo veía la sonrisa cínica del tipo. Obviamente un agente de la ley no iba a apretar el gatillo. Se equivocó.

¿Vio llegar el disparo? Daba igual, estaba muerto.

Y Sam, que estuvo día y noche junto a su cama, no tuvo corazón para entregarla, ni siquiera quiso irse y dejarlo en sus manos. Juntos taparon el asunto, juntos hicieron muchas cosas. Nunca ocurrió.

Vengó a Ethan , pero al precio de su propia paz mental. Se convirtió en otra persona, vivía para el trabajo, para hacer pagar a los criminales, distanciada y perdida. Ni siquiera soportaba los recuerdos de la ciudad. Y se mudó a Sacramento en cuanto se le ofreció la oportunidad.

En cierto modo Jane la salvó; cuando llegó al CBI tuvo que pasar de pensar en sí misma a cuidar de él (hasta sus estúpidos planes le vinieron bien para volver al mundo real), saliendo poco a poco de su propia miseria.

Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. La venganza es inútil. E intentó decírselo, pero no la escuchó, nunca lo hizo.

Lisbon no quería aquello para él. Sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad no pudo hacer nada. Y tampoco podía decir que fuera culpa de Jane, fue ella y su maldito afán por salvar a las personas a su alrededor lo que la llevó a cubrir al asesor una vez que, ignoradas sus advertencias, acabó con la vida del asesino de su familia.

Lo hizo. Obtuvo lo que quería, su ansiada venganza. Y desde el principio ella intentó evitarla. Era irónico, porque fue lo mismo que Bosco trató de hacer sin éxito. ¿Por qué creyó ella que iba a vencer donde otros habían fallado miserablemente? Fue tan inocente como él al pensar que ella sí lograría convencerle, e igual de insensata al tapar su crimen.

La visión fue tan horrible como siempre lo imagino. La cara de Jane se transformó, no hubo luz de alivio en sus ojos al terminar lo que hacía tiempo había comenzado; y, por supuesto, la llamó a ella que sobre la marcha comenzó a hacer preparativos, no para procesarlo por asesinato, como le juró cientos de veces que haría, sino para ayudarlo.

Sus conocimientos forenses y policiales fueron la clave, sirviéndose de ellos para deshacerse de las pruebas y del cadáver.

"Más que idiota, al final lo ha hecho" pensó mientras se quitaba los guantes y se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Háblame - le pidió Jane una vez ocultos en su casa, tras ducharse y quemar hasta la ropa interior.

-¿Qué quieres que diga, Jane? ¿Que lo sabía? ¿Que eres un estúpido o que yo soy aún más negligente por no haberlo impedido? - Su voz susurrante no tardó en elevarse - Dime tú algo, ¿te sientes mejor ahora? ¿Te sientes bien sabiendo que hay gente que está arriesgando su vida por ti?

-Yo no te pedí esto, Lisbon.

-Pues peor todavía porque a la hora de la verdad, desafío todos mis principios y mis miedos porque pese a todo odiaría que te encerraran. Vete, Jane, como acordamos, vete y no vuelvas a aparecer por Sacramento.

No había tenido noticias, pero era mejor así. Continuar en el pasado sólo haría las cosas peor. Ahora trabajaba, descansaba, bebía café, charlaba con sus vecinos de vez en cuando e incluso...Bueno, eran gente agradable, sin pretensiones, sin armas, lugares hermosos donde la paz era perturbada sólo de vez en cuando por incidentes sin importancia.

**Fin**


	6. El equipo, la familia

Buenos días, fanfiction¡ Después de mucho sin publicar, he aquí un one shot equipo que surgió con motivo de los Challenges 2012 del foro The Mentalist en Español.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes o eventos del shot es real, y desde luego El Mentalista ...no me pertenece¡

Espero que disfruten y me dejen algunos reviews (para pasar el finde mejor)

;D

* * *

><p><em>Existen muchos tipos de familia. Las hay grandes y pequeñas; disfuncionales y convencionales; raras y monótonas. Dicen que no se puede elegir a la familia. Y es verdad, quien lo dijera tiene mucha razón, no se puede. Toca lo que toca. Nos guste o no. Y eso es bien sabido por nosotros. Pero hay otro tipo, por la que puedes optar. Más bien la que se forma. La que las personas podemos llegar a forjar día a día y que se oculta tras una amistad de la infancia o tras un compañero de trabajo especial. <em>

_No nos unen lazos de sangre ni parentesco alguno pero nos protegemos, nos cuidamos, nos preocupamos cuando algo le pasa al otro y lloramos las pérdidas como si nos arrebataran un trozo de nosotros mismos. Así somos; un equipo, una familia. _

_Y si hay que meterse en un charco y calarse hasta los huesos de barro…lo hacemos. _

_No suelo ponerme sentimental ni pensar en las relaciones familiares o en lo que tenemos aquí. Suelo ser el tío de apariencia fría e impertérrita y acostumbro a no mostrar lo que hay dentro de mí. Supongo que esta repentina reflexión sobre los amigos y conservarlos viene por uno de los casos de las últimas semanas. Casi perdemos a la mitad del equipo así que supongo que me afectó. _

_**OoOoO**_

- Habla, puta americana – su grito de dolor reverberó en la habitación cuando recibió un golpe en la cara.

_Cuarenta y ocho horas antes._

- Que alguien saque su arma si vuelvo a comer burritos – se quejó Rigsby en medio de la sala de descanso.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – Van Pelt rió de buena gana. La cara de Rigsby reflejaba su estado. Había vuelto comer más de lo que su estómago podía soportar. Y eso ya era mucho decir. Se dejó caer sobre la silla con todo el peso de su cuerpo abotargado mientras suspiraba sonoramente.

Lisbon sonrió al ver a los chicos con su habitual charla relajada entre casos. Lamentablemente tenía que aguarles la fiesta.

-Chicos. Un caso. Hay que ponerse en marcha.

_Esta vez el caso era mucho más complicado de lo que cabía esperar. Bueno, en realidad, no hay caso sencillo ni rápido de resolver. Y es peor cuando alguien está en peligro y los demás contra las cuerdas para rescatarlos. Tal era esta situación. _

_Era extraño imaginar cómo la gran familia de la mafia rusa se había trasladado en masa, al parecer, al Estado Dorado. Quizás era el buen tiempo la razón por la que los fríos europeos del Este decidían acudir allí. He ahí otro tipo de unidad familiar, la mafia, donde todos sus miembros son leales al patriarca a pies juntillas y el máximo pecado es la traición cuyo castigo es la muerte. _

_Una cúpula de la organización estaba vendiendo armas y haciendo tratos desde los bajos fondos de Sacramento. Usaban locales de striptease para camuflarse_.

_**OoOoO**_

_La noche era oscura y brumosa. Eso es muy bueno para ocultarse, pero también lo es para que otros se oculten. Era la primera parte de la misión y decisiva para la siguiente fase y la culminación con éxito del caso. _

En las profundidades de la ciudad, Grace VanPelt y Kimball Cho observaban en silencio su objetivo, cubiertos por el oscuro y tupido manto de la noche. Una suave llovizna caía sobre ellos mientras la ciudad dormía ajena a los peligros que acechaban. Cerca de un callejón el coche oscuro se ocultaba entre las sombras y los cubos de basura esperando cualquier movimiento en falso. Un poco más allá, y aunque se suponía que no iban a necesitarlos esa noche, un pequeño comando de asalto de apenas cuatro hombres se apostaba en una furgoneta azul oscuro con logotipo de una empresa de reparaciones. Allí, como miembro no activo del equipo, se encontraba Jane, un mero observador.

No era mucho lo que podían permitirse llevar para la misión. Había artefactos sumamente fáciles de localizar. Así que la única protección con la que contaban dentro del local a parte de un par de armas eran una cámara en un botón y un pequeño GPS en el tacón de un zapato.

Lisbon y Rigsby entraron en la sala de fiestas como una exhalación. Sus pasos firmes y decididos parecían retumbar por encima de la ruidosa muchedumbre y de la música. Jane tenía razón, era todo cuestión de actitud. Sólo hay que fingir un poco, ponerse un buen traje y tener una bonita acompañante. Así, el tímido Wayne Rigsby se paseó por la sala mirando aquí y allá con toda la seguridad del mundo, pasando la mirada por los cuerpos semidesnudos de las bailarinas que se contoneaban, ardientes, al son de la música y mirando desafiante a quien se cruzara en su camino. Lisbon, por su parte, y pese a la incomodidad que le proporcionaba su escueto e insinuante atuendo en color negro, caminó sobre sus tacones de diez centímetros como si hubiera nacido con ellos, adoptando una actitud de _femme fatale_ y esperando que aquello funcionara o alguien acabaría en el fondo de un pozo.

La pareja se detuvo en uno de los sillones donde un tipo, un filtro antes de llegar al pez gordo, rodeaba con sus brazos a dos señoritas ligeras de ropa y sobrecargadas de maquillaje, dándoselas de _playboy_.

- ¿Y tú quién coño eres? – preguntó con gesto desdeñoso, en un marcado acento extranjero.

- Emmanuel. – el tono de Rigsby fue tan seco como el del tipo.

- Emmanuel ¿qué más?

- Emmanuel el tipo que viene a comprarle armas a tu jefe. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

El tipo cogió el teléfono móvil y pronunció algunas palabras antes de colgar.

- ¿Y quién es el bombón? – miró a Lisbon de arriba abajo y ella no pudo reprimir el impulso de lanzarle una mirada asesina. Hizo ademán de avanzar hacia él pero Rigsby estiró un brazo haciendo barrera.

- Eeh – dijo muy calmado, la sonrisa no abandonó su cara – paciencia, cielo, primero los negocios y luego el placer.

Lisbon le miró despreciativa por última vez antes de fijar la vista al frente y esperar como un buen soldado. No sabía qué le molestaba más, si el escrutinio del ruso intentando averiguar el color de su ropa interior o las condescendientes palabras de su subordinado.

No tardó mucho en unírseles una comitiva de tres hombres que les precedieron hasta una sala privada y aislada. Las luces fluorescentes dañaban la vista. El peligro se intuía en el ambiente. Tres hombres estaban apostados a los lados de un escritorio donde se hallaba sentado el jefazo. Todos ellos con pose increíblemente firme. Todos ellos portando armas bajo la chaqueta.

- Creo que no nos han presentado – se levantó del sillón haciendo gala de educación mientras se abrochaba la americana. Sin duda un buen traje. – Nicolai.

- Emmanuel – estiró la mano que el otro recibió y estrechó – Ella es Alexandra, mi guardaespaldas.

- Mm, cada vez son más guapas.

- ¿Traes a tu hermanita pequeña para que te proteja? – soltó el hombre de antes que había tomado asiento sin ningún decoro en el sofá de cuero negro como si fuera el rey del lugar. – Si quieres puedes guardar mi espalda.

- Si quieres puedo meterte el cañón de mi pistola por esa bocaza a ver qué te parece… - sacó un arma de debajo de la falda del apretado vestido con un movimiento veloz para apuntar al hombre. Al instante, algo con lo que ya contaban, tres armas de gran magnitud les apuntaban. Rigsby no necesitó sacar la suya. Alguien se encargó de aplacar los ánimos. Jane, que había ayudado con la parte táctica de la misión, no se había equivocado al sugerir que debían dar aire de estar muy pagados de sí mismos y caldear un poco el ambiente con escenitas del tipo "gallito". No sabía si con la intención de ayudar o hacer que definitivamente los mataran.

De cualquier forma, era satisfactorio ver cómo al tipo de la cazadora de cuero con aire de proxeneta se le bajaban los humos y se echaba hacia atrás en su sitio.

- Eh, eh, eh. Vamos chicos. Bajemos las armas. Somos traficantes pero no hay razón para no ser civilizados. Señorita, por favor. – Nicolai levantaba los brazos en un intento por apaciguar la situación. Sus chicos bajaron las armas. Luego, tras unos segundos de intensas miradas llenas de furia, ella la bajó también. – Eso está mejor. Yria cierra el pico ¿quieres? Son negocios. Si no puedes mantenerte callado sal de aquí.

Silencio.

- Bien, Emmanuel, mis chicos dicen que tienes un buen negocio entre manos.

- Así es. He…recibido un inesperado soplo de capital y estoy pensando en invertir.

- Mirando al futuro. Me gusta. ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

- Un millón cuatrocientos mil. La tía abuela Mary era generosa. – sonrió cínicamente.

- Vaya. Es bastante dinero. – Nicolai sonrió también – Creo que podremos hacer negocios. Tengo una muestra del material justo aquí.

Chasqueó los dedos y uno de sus acólitos desapareció tras una puerta y reapareció con un enorme cajón. Dentro, una colección de armas de toda clase, tamaños y sistemas.

Rigsby y Lisbon las observaron con bastante atención sin salirse de su papel.

- Muy bien. ¿Hay trato?

- Sin duda lo hay, amigo.

Una sonrisa prepotente asaltó el rostro de Rigsby.

- ¿Las tendrás mañana por la noche? – en cuanto el otro hombre asintió, añadió: - Entonces volveremos con el dinero para sellar el trato.

- Perfecto. Aquí nos veremos.

_Lisbon y Rigsby pudieron volver a la Brigada sin percances para preparar la segunda parte. No obstante, les aguardaban acontecimientos que no habían esperado. _

_Este tipo de situaciones obliga al agente a poner sus sentidos en alerta. Constituye un reto. Las organizaciones están mejor preparadas y mejor pertrechadas que los criminales solitarios. _

_**OoOoO**_

La adrenalina recorría sus cuerpos mientras recibían las últimas instrucciones dentro de la furgoneta antes de pasar a la acción. Estaban emocionados, expectantes.

Siguiendo los pasos de la noche anterior se encaminaron al local, esta vez con un maletín cargado de dinero. Él llevaba un traje negro que le sentaba estupendamente, camisa blanca, gafas de sol en el bolsillo de la chaqueta con cámara y transmisor. Tenía un aire muy cool, muy… Casanova. Ella había cambiado su minúsculo traje por unos pantalones negros ceñidos y un top, ambos combinados con los mismos zapatos de la noche anterior provistos de mecanismo de seguimiento.

Todo iba a pedir de boca hasta que en medio de la reunión algo se torció. Alguien debió de reconocerlos; alguien del local, alguno de sus compinches, porque pasaron de estar convencidos de que lo estaban haciendo bien a estar metidos en un lío al minuto siguiente. Rigsby hablaba de cifras, percutores, y calibres y de pronto un hombre entraba en la sala cuchicheando al oído de su jefe. Ambos policías notaron cómo su cara cambió imperceptiblemente durante una milésima de segundo para volver luego a estar cubierta por una máscara de frialdad.

Y entonces lo supieron. La cosa se iba a poner muy fea.

Los cuchicheos al oído y las órdenes dadas en un idioma del que ellos apenas sabían cuatro palabras se sucedieron durante los minutos siguientes.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa? – quiso saber Rigsby que empezaba al igual que Lisbon a impacientarse. - ¿Terminamos con el negocio o qué?

-Claro que vamos a continuar con el negocio…justo cuando me deshaga de la basura. Yria, Alexi…meted a estos dos en el cobertizo, por favor.

A punta de pistola los desarmaron y los fueron empujando hasta la salida, mientras ellos no paraban de preguntar qué ocurría manteniendo siempre la apariencia de comerciantes de dudosa reputación y malas pulgas.

Una vez metidos en una especie de sala con paredes de cemento y mala iluminación, los ataron a incómodas sillas de madera antes de empezar a interrogarlos con bastante fuerza bruta. Sólo quedaba rezar para que no sacaran los instrumentos de tortura antes de que los chicos consiguieran dar con ellos. ¿Y si no daban con ellos? ¿Y si tenían inhibidores y no podían localizar el GPS? ¿Y si…? No. Debían tener fe en Cho.

-Habla, puta americana…

En cuanto la mano asquerosa de aquel hombre rozó su cara sintió una tremenda impotencia. Tenía ganas de levantarse y matarlo pero había un pequeño inconveniente: aún no había logrado desatarse. No tardaría mucho pero mientras tanto…

-¿Quién más sabe que estáis aquí? ¿Creíais que nadie os reconocería?

Haciendo acopio de valor Lisbon escupió la sangre en el suelo y levantó la cabeza para mirarle desafiante, fulminante.

-Hey, Emmanuel ¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos en Valencia?

-Oh, sí…España… - _"oh, sí, empieza el juego"_.

-¿Recuerdas aquel hotel donde nos quedamos atrapados en el armario de un comerciante de armas y tuvimos que…?

-No, no. El comerciante fue en Santa Clara.

-No, estoy segura porque recuerdo que acabábamos de comprar unos cuantos F-16 a Florentino y nos engañó con el precio el muy cabrón.

-¿Estás segura, Alex? Porque recuerdo que Florentino se quejaba del clima de Chicago… yo creo que tú te refieres a Bruselas, en el 92.

-Oh, cuando tuve que salvarte el culo de aquellos matones sin educación. ¿No te molesta, Emmanuel, la gente con falta de escrúpulos?

-Bah…un poco sí. Destrozaron mi traje de Hermenegildo Zegna. ¿Es que la gente ya no tiene valores?

-No, en fin… ¿Recuerdas entonces Valencia? Oh, sí, España…con su sol, sus playas, sus…

-Oye, ¿con quién fuiste a Valencia? Porque yo el único Valencia que recuerdo es el de California.

-No, no, España, hace cuatro años. Sobra decir que como siempre tuve que salvarte el culo…

-¿Qué? Eso no es verdad. ¿Y qué me dices de Lucia? Te tenía entre la espada y la pared y yo…

Pronto la discusión tomó fuerza ante el despistado matón que ni siquiera vio llegar el golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

Salieron corriendo cuanto pudieron hasta internarse en un bosque. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, les seguían, les iban pisando los talones. Habían armado un gran alboroto al noquear a aquel tipo y salir huyendo con sus armas.

Cuando no pudieron más se pararon en una explanada. Ocultos entre los árboles podían ver el haz de luz de las linternas a lo lejos. Rigsby parecía tener un par de costillas rotas porque sus movimientos eran trabajosos y estaba fatigado.

-Jefa –susurró gruñendo por el dolor. Su voz sonaba afligida y Lisbon estaba temiendo lo peor.

-Wayne, dime que no vas a ponerte sentimental – a ella también le costaba respirar debido a la carrera y a los golpes que le habían propinado. Además de eso, su mente trabajaba a la velocidad del rayo tratando de hallar una salida satisfactoria.

-Iba a decirte que tengo hambre – ambos agentes rieron.

-Por qué me quedaría atrapada contigo…Prométeme que no intentarás comerme.

– Prometido. Pero ahora que lo dices Lisbon, por si no salimos de ésta…

-Saldremos, Wayne.

-Pero si no salimos, quiero que sepas que ha sido un honor…

-Lo sé. – Eran gente de pocas palabras y no quería ponerse sentimental porque eso significaba que algo estaba pasando y que tal vez no lo lograran - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, jefa – intentó sonreír; Lisbon puso una mano sobre la de él con un ligero apretón. – Algo magullado, nada más.

-Bien, sigue así. Creo que el GPS sigue transmitiendo, no tardarán en encontrarnos.

-Sí, sólo tienen que hacerlo antes que la gente de Nicolai – Lisbon siguió hablando sin prestarle atención a sus negativas pero realistas palabras.

-Sin embargo, la cámara de las gafas está destrozada.

De pronto, los disparos se cernieron sobre ellos. Aquella gente no sólo era estúpida, era muy estúpida, disparando sin ton ni son al primer animal que hacía un ruido en el camino, aunque aquella vez el animal fuera un hombre de metro noventa con varias costillas rotas.

-Cúbreme, pero no salgas de aquí. ¡Es una orden, Wayne! – parapetada tras el árbol que los ocultaba puso sus cinco sentidos en localizar los objetivos y evitar que ellos acabaran con un tiro en la cabeza.

_**OoOoO**_

Se quedaba sin balas. Maldición. Gastó su última bala en eliminar a un tipo rubio y alto que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos. Ya estaba temiendo lo peor cuando los gritos de la policía y el sonido de un helicóptero se unieron a los de los hombres de Nicolai.

Rigsby y Lisbon pudieron respirar aliviados. Se dejaron caer sobre el árbol esperando la llegada de los suyos.

Cho no mostraba expresión alguna, VanPelt parecía aliviada y Jane se reía según él de que "la misión saliera a la perfección".

A pesar de que le fastidiaba la presencia de Jane, se alegraba de que los hubieran encontrado en el momento justo. No podría tener mejor equipo.

-Mi héroe – dijo Rigsby cuando Jane le ayudó a levantarse y le ofreció una chocolatina que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-¿Has visto Lisbon? Ha dicho que soy su héroe. – la agente rodó los ojos.

-Sí, lo ha dicho, pero es porque está sometido a mucho dolor. Debe de tener al menos dos costillas rotas, así que id con cuidado.

-La ambulancia está un poco más allá, jefa.

-Ejem, Lisbon… ¿no tienes algo que decir?

-¿Qué? Oh, por Dios, no pienso decirte que eres mi héroe…

Lisbon echó a andar a paso ligero hacia la ambulancia y mientras la seguían no pudieron evitar preguntar…

-¿Cómo ha sido ser el jefe de la jefa?

-Mmm… genial – dijo Rigsby con aire soñador.

_**OoO**_

_Sí, puede que a veces tengamos diferencias o incluso discutamos pero somos un equipo, una familia._


	7. Consecuencias y reproches

Oneshot final de temporada para los challenges 2011 del Foro TheMentalist: en español.

Espero que les guste...y comenten¡ ;D

* * *

><p>Han pasado cuatro años desde aquel nefasto día en que las vidas de los miembros del equipo cambiaron para siempre. El día en que Teresa Lisbon fue disparada, Grace VanPelt aprendió cuán inocente y confiada había sido siempre, Jane acabó de fastidiar su vida perdiendo lo único que le quedaba: la libertad…<p>

Todos aprendieron algo aquella tarde y todos sufrieron las consecuencias de sus propios actos y de los actos de otros.

VanPelt se convirtió en alguien más astuta y desconfiada, no sólo en su trabajo (lo cual al equipo le vino bien) sino en su vida personal también;

Cho estaba profundamente decepcionado con las acciones de Jane y cómo había dejado al equipo tras su marcha;

Rigsby no pudo con la presión de un equipo mutilado y entristecido ni con una Grace a la que nunca recuperaría quedándose allí y dejando que las cosas siguieran como siempre, de modo que…se marchó. Sí, dejó el equipo y se fue a San Francisco. Aceptó ese puesto que le ofrecían. Cortar por lo sano;

Teresa se recuperó de las heridas de bala, pero no de las heridas emocionales. Y aprendió, además, que Jane a parte de haber dejado destrozado un equipo que siempre había estado en pie, había dejado un gran vacío en ella. Y, por primera vez en años, la agente se derrumbó al llegar a casa y lloró, lloró como una niña pequeña hasta quedar dormida en el sillón. Todo lo que había pasado era demasiado para ella. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Jane, el equipo… El mundo parecía venírsele encima de nuevo. Sabía que todo se pasaría y ella volvería a ser la Teresa estoica de siempre, un poco más desilusionada de la vida, pero fuerte para continuar. Siempre había sido así.

A veces creía que el universo no paraba de darle patadas en el culo, una detrás de otra y de otra. No le dejaba más que el tiempo necesario para levantarse pero antes de dar un nuevo paso volvían a patear su culo delgaducho; la última vez que se sintió tan desamparada fue con la muerte de Bosco y la marcha de Minelli que le arrancó de golpe la estabilidad que tanta lucha le había supuesto. Lo que había logrado, un hogar, se venía abajo como un castillo en la arena mal construido. Lo de Jane fue la gota, que si bien no colmó el vaso, pues lo suyo era más como una piscina, ayudó bastante a esa sensación de constante melancolía en su vida.

Los sentimientos se agolpaban en ella de una manera espeluznante. La culpa por no haber estado en el lugar adecuado para salvar a Jane tropezaba en una torpe danza sin sentido con la traición que sentía por ver a su amigo convertido en asesino. Dos emociones tan fuertes.

Y Jane. Él acabó en la cárcel liberado y satisfecho de haber hecho justicia por la muerte de su familia. Sin embargo, cada día sentía haber perdido algo también. Había ganado la liberación, pero había perdido otras cosas. Posibilidades, futuro. Parece que el asesino tenía razón después de todo. No se arrepentía en absoluto de haber acabado con aquel tipo mas sentía haber perdido la confianza de su amiga Teresa Lisbon, sentía haberla defraudado, sentía su dolor lacerándole el alma en su propio cuerpo. Sí, la había perdido, así como al resto del equipo, y eso creaba otra clase de dolor en su interior. Jane, aprendió, pues, que echaba de menos a Lisbon, pero era precisamente esa añoranza y la posibilidad de salir algún día de allí lo que le mantenían en pie, esperanzado. Aprendió, también, que aquel acto egoísta aunque necesario a su manera de ver, había afectado no sólo a su vida.

Ahora Jane aparecía de nuevo en sus vidas. Un antiguo caso los reunía después de tantos años. Un caso sin resolver.

La prensa lo había bautizado como "El Justiciero"; un hombre que asesinaba a personas que habían cometido atroces crímenes. Resultaba una ironía que un caso que en su momento produjo tan variadas reacciones y diferencias entre ellos los reuniera ahora. La delgada y temblorosa línea entre el bien y el mal, una dicotomía, la doble moral...todo en aquel individuo que almacenaba tanto seguidores como detractores. Un dilema para las personas, un dilema para ellos. ¿Era un héroe alguien que acababa con un asesino? ¿Era un asesino? ¿Había que perseguirlo y ajusticiarlo como a cualquier vil criminal o, por el contrario, había que dejarlo campar a sus anchas por la ciudad matando gente hasta que un día cometiera un error? ¿Héroe o verdugo? Era la pregunta que muchos se hacían, era el titular que llenaba las portadas de los periódicos día sí y día también. Para algunos estaba muy claro: merecía la cárcel; otros pensaban que una persona que mata a personas malas hacía un bien a la sociedad. Para Teresa Lisbon estaba muy claro. Lo estuvo ocho años antes y lo estaba ahora, cuando el justiciero volvía a reaparecer y ellos debían encargarse de sacarlo de las calles, ya no porque matara o no criminales, sus acciones habían hecho mella en los ciudadanos que parecían dividirse en dos grupos, a favor o en contra. En aquel entonces eran normales las manifestaciones en todo el Estado. No podía repetirse esta vez.

- Así que ese pirado ha vuelto a la ciudad ¿eh? – la voz de Rigsby llenó la sala con su habitual entusiasmo en forma de saludo.

- Y parece que no es el único – bromeó Cho que estaba apoyado en el canto de la mesa de donde se levantó para acercarse a su amigo y darle un abrazo mientras los dos soltaban una carcajada; VanPelt se levantó con una sonrisa; y Teresa, que hasta el momento había estado escribiendo en la pizarra transparente se dio la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa, soltó el rotulador y se acercó al resto. Se alegraba de ver a Wayne. – Me alegro de verte, tío.

- Yo también. Espero que tengas un sofá para mí en esa casa nueva porque no pienso coger un motel. – Cho sonrió. Era bueno tener al equipo de vuelta. Aunque aún faltaba Jane y era la reaparición que más temía.

- Tengo una habitación de invitados.

Patrick Jane no perdió ni un segundo cuando lo sacaron de la cárcel. Dos agentes fueron a por él, su escolta personal, los llamó burlonamente. Sin esposas y sin armas apuntándole era como recuperar su libertad un poquito. Le devolvieron sus cosas que en realidad no sentía como propias después de tanto tiempo, y excepto su coche no había estado atado a ningún objeto. Así que no le importaba si sus dos dólares con treinta y dos centavos seguían allí o si su móvil seguía con vida. Estaba nervioso y entusiasmado. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiar de ropa o pasar por el lugar que le habían designado para vivir, ni se quejó por la tobillera electrónica que le oprimía bajo su viejo traje azul.

Le aterraba pensar en las reacciones del equipo. Con todo lo ocurrido, con los problemas que les trajo cuando llevó a cabo la venganza por la que había vivido, por la que habría muerto y que ahora le tenía preso, no sabía cómo irían las cosas. Bueno, no podían ir mal, no lo habían hecho cuando los miembros del equipo lo visitaron en la cárcel…pero esto era diferente. Era el equipo de nuevo. Era enfrentarse a los demonios. Enfrentarse a Lisbon después de años. La última vez que hablaron, con las manos sobre aquella mesa de plástico clavada al suelo, pudo ver en sus ojos toda la ira, el enfado y, peor, la decepción. Vio la pena en sus ojos verdes y el enfado por haber sido, según ella, tan estúpido.

Era bueno ver que después de algunos años el equipo volvía a ser lo que era. Sin apatía, sin torpezas… La pantalla del ordenador brillaba en la habitación que poco a poco iba quedando bañada por la luz del atardecer. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a los chicos metidos diligentemente en sus quehaceres laborales. Ya sólo esperaba que la penumbra la consumiera en aquel despacho mientras revisaba los informes del caso. Pero, entonces, justo dos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza, Patrick Jane apareció por la entrada de la sala mirando todo a su alrededor con una sonrisa curiosa y tímida, una mueca de alegría que sólo podía expresar cuánto se alegraba de estar en casa de nuevo. Y si no fuera por lo enfadadísima que había estado con él, habría sonreído. Sin embargo, permaneció allí, mirando a la pantalla del ordenador, observando la escena de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo.

La efusividad de la bienvenida del equipo lo conmovió. Los había echado de menos. Y ahora estaban juntos…

- Como en los viejos tiempos – comentó mientras charlaba con Cho y los demás, aunque a decir verdad nada volvería a ser del todo como en aquella época.

Al mirar al despacho del líder del equipo, la vio. Rodeada de papeles, el ceño fruncido. Fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

- Lisbon – dijo al verla cuando por fin salió de su despacho, ya camino a su casa.

- Jane – aquí no hubo abrazos, ni halagos, ni efusividad. Nada más que una sonrisa y una vocecilla firme y sin mucho entusiasmo que le decía que tendría que trabajar mucho si quería recuperar su confianza.

Lisbon rebuscaba bastante irritada entre los cajones del escritorio mientras soltaba algunas lindezas. Odiaba perder las cosas. Odiaba a Jane y odiaba lo que había hecho. Para ella los criminales debían ir ante la justicia, no ser justiciados en una plaza en público. Lo había aprendido hacía muchos años, en el equipo de Bosco. Lo que habían hecho, aunque aquel hombre lo mereciera, la perseguiría por siempre. John el Rojo debía haber pagado con la cárcel, igual que lo pagaría El Justiciero, igual que había pagado Jane. Paró un instante, cerrando los ojos con disgusto para soltar un suspiro. Ahí la ironía y lo complicado de sus sentimientos entorno a aquel maldito caso. Jane no había hecho ningún mal a la sociedad, al contrario, pero entonces ahí estaba su parte policía de tomo y lomo pegada a un libro de normas según el cual no importaba el motivo, Jane debía pagar.

- ¿Algún problema, Lisbon?

- No encuentro el móvil. Voy a casa a buscarlo. Diles a los chicos que volveré en veinte minutos.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – Era un detalle que se molestara en preguntar educadamente en lugar de molestar o salir detrás de ella simplemente.

- No. – Soltó tajante; y salió antes de que él pudiera replicar. Se alegraba de verle. Sí. Pero por mucho que lo hubiera echado de menos sabía que tendría que irse y lo único que su regreso hacía era alimentar falsas ideas que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que siguieran creciendo esperando el momento en que la burbuja le estallara en la cara. Eso sólo haría el sufrimiento mayor. Así que, sí, estaba limitando el contacto al máximo.

La alcanzó hasta el ascensor. Podía imaginar y entender perfectamente sus razones para rehuirle. Pero no podía evitar buscar cada segundo del día su compañía. Si este era el tiempo que le quedaba en libertad quería aprovecharlo. Resolvería todos los crímenes que ella le pidiera y haría todo lo que pudiera para conseguir su perdón así le costara la misma vida. La perseguiría hasta matarla de aburrimiento si era necesario.

- Lisbon ¿puedo acompañarte? Me apetecería dar una vuelta en coche. No he salido mucho últimamente – sarcasmo.

- No es buena idea. Preferiría que te quedaras aquí. Puedes ayudar a los chicos.

- No hay nada que hacer ahora y echo de menos los viajes en coche contigo.

Puso su cara más angelical aunque estaba claro que eso no la estaba ablandando, por el contrario parecía molestarle, pero estaba claro que aunque fuera para ganar tiempo y hacerle callar iba a reconsiderarlo.

- Sabes lo persuasivo que puedo ser – y otra vez brindaba esa sonrisa seductora con la que pensaba que podía camelar a medio mundo.

- Pesadez no persuasión. Está bien pero en silencio.

Jane hizo el gesto de cerrar su boca con cremallera. No iba a durar mucho pero parecía estar empeñado.

Una vez en la casa, él se dedicó a mirar cada recoveco y cada fotografía. Mientras ella rebuscaba entre los cojines del sofá él comentó:

- ¡Vaya! Tu casa ha cambiado bastante.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – preguntó una vez abajo con el dichoso móvil, quizás demasiado apresurada y demasiado bruscamente tanto que dejó a Jane con una expresión sombría en el rostro que la hizo reconsiderar su actitud – ¿Qué todo siguiera igual cuando volvieras? Han pasado cuatro años Jane. Es mucho tiempo ¿sabes?

La expresión de la chica, la manera en que le miraba con tanto odio con tanto dolor en los ojos le hacía sentir un fuerte impulso de salir corriendo de allí y cejar en el empeño de recuperarla, pero esa puñalada en el corazón le hizo quedarse en el sitio. Prefería sus reproches a su indiferencia. Al menos sentía algo. Los días no pasaban en vano como en los últimos cuatro años de su vida. La mirada de la pequeña morena era intensa aunque saltaba a la legua que su comentario había sido de lo más casual, con segundas intenciones, claro, pero no con disposición a seguir flagelándolo.

- Tengo el móvil. Vámonos.

- ¿Podríamos tomar una taza de té?

Lisbon no sabía lo que se proponía, pero estaba cansada del jueguecito del chico amable.

- No tengo té –respondió secamente acercándose a la puerta sin esperar contestación.

- Casualmente tengo un par de bolsitas aquí. Podríamos…Sólo hay que hervir un poco de agua y…

- Jane – su mirada de advertencia le hizo encogerse un poco – hay trabajo.

- Sólo serán unos minutos y es la hora de la comida. ¿Sabes que en la cárcel no tenemos té?

Cabrón. Estaba intentando apelar a su conciencia. Y lo peor es que estaba funcionando porque ella no podía decirle que no a esos malditos ojos que años después seguían mirándola entristecidos mientras que su pequeña sonrisa la convencía con sus propios argumentos. Sacó una bolsita de pruebas con dos sobres de té que meneaba alegremente frente a su cara.

- Jane no creo que sea el mejor momento ni lugar para hacer esto – él estaba a punto de tornar sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona cuando una mirada de Lisbon se lo impidió.

- Por favor, me queda poco tiempo aquí. Sólo quiero una taza de té. Eso es todo. Lo último que quisiera sería incomodarte.

- Está bien. Una taza de té y regresamos al trabajo antes de que nos echen en falta.

Fue Lisbon quien se encargó de hacer el té mientras él se sentaba y tamborileaba un poco sobre la mesa esperando la bebida que tanto le reconfortaba.

Cuando lo probó, aún bastante caliente, su expresión era de tal magnitud que el corazón de Lisbon se llenó de emociones. Lo vio cerrar los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma de la taza, sopló un poco, sonrió, lo saboreó y finalmente abrió los ojos con tal placer que Lisbon se sentía abrumada. Él siempre disfrutó de las pequeñas cosas tras la muerte de su familia. Una taza de té le reconfortaba mucho más que una copa del más caro de los vinos, pero verlo disfrutar de esa manera… Era como verle tomar la última cena.

- No has perdido el toque – dijo al verla perdida en sus pensamientos pero aún con la mirada clavada en él de una manera inquietante, mezcla de lástima y curiosidad. – Te sale tan bueno como siempre.

- No hay de qué. Aunque he perdido un poco de práctica con los años. Ya sabes que prefiero el café.

No estaba dispuesta a disculparse pero lamentaba haber dicho eso. Otra pulla directa al corazón de Jane.

Al rato, ya no podía soportarlo más. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, los recuerdos… Necesitaba respuestas. Aunque fuera la respuesta que ya le había dado unos años atrás.

- ¿Por qué Jane? Tenías todo para atraparle sin tener que sufrir las consecuencias, sin que nada de todo esto hubiera ocurrido, sin dejar gente que te quiere sufriendo tus acciones –era consciente de que su voz sonaba entrecortada por la cantidad de emociones que surcaban su cuerpo pero le daba igual.

- Sabías que la única manera de que yo acabara con esto era con alguno de los dos muerto. No tenía elección.

- Siempre hay elección, Jane. Lo sabes… Podías haber hecho cualquier cosa que se te hubiera ocurrido, podías haber tratado la situación de manera diferente pero en su lugar mataste a un hombre.

- Un asesino.

- Y una persona. Tú no eres nadie para quitar una vida, da igual lo que haya hecho.

La mirada de Jane la atravesó como una bala en el centro del pecho.

- No me malinterpretes – le dijo sin un ápice de condescendencia – Lamento lo que le hizo a esas mujeres, a tu familia; también mató a una persona a la que yo quería. No me merece ninguna compasión, pero no era tu deber ni tu derecho juzgar y ejecutar.

Notó cómo su voz se tensaba al referirse a Samuel Bosco.

- Además, ¿te ha valido de algo…ha merecido la pena acabar así con tu vida?

- Sí, y lo haría mil veces más si así libro a la humanidad de semejante basura – su voz comenzaba a ser un poco airada.

- Pues qué bien – resopló – un asesino entre nosotros.

- No digas eso por favor – bajó la vista.

- ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de años…?

- Sí. Y el tiempo que esté aquí quiero pasarlo con mi familia, contigo… He pasado los últimos doce años de mi vida cuestionándome mis decisiones y castigándome. Por favor, sólo te pido que no lo hagas tú también.

A decir verdad sus palabras le dolían más que cualquier otra cosa.

Ella apartó la mirada.

- Sólo dime por qué…

- Por las víctimas, Lisbon. Por las víctimas pasadas y futuras, por mi mujer y mi hija, por ti…

- Jane no te atrevas a poner sobre mí la responsabilidad de tus actos. Yo también he sufrido las consecuencias y no pienso seguir sintiéndome culpable por no haberte detenido. Tú no has hecho esto por mí sino por ti.

Él apartó la vista pero Lisbon notaba el súbito dolor que ensombrecía su mirada. Entonces dio un paso hacia él que tomó como una buena señal para continuar hablando para que sacara todas las cosas que llevaba dentro. Para que hablara con ella.

- No sabes lo que es tener pesadillas todo el tiempo y ver los cuerpos de las únicas personas que le dan sentido a tu vida mutilados, desangrándose sobre un charco de su propia sangre que no para de caer hasta que ya no queda una gota. Revivir una y otra vez, cada noche, cada instante el momento exacto en que te adentras en la habitación sólo para descubrir ese brutal asesinato que no sólo acaba con su vida sino con la tuya.

Aquellas palabras sin duda la estaban ablandando. Esa faceta de su amigo siempre la había desestabilizado más que cualquier otra cosa. Era como ver a su padre de nuevo sufriendo por su madre y rememorar su cruel infancia. Se acercó un paso hacia él.

- Con el tiempo las pesadillas ya no eran sólo de mi mujer… - la mirada que le dio llena de intensidad le provocó tal escalofrío que se echó hacia atrás - Cuanto más me acercaba a ti peor era. Tenía miedo todo el tiempo y por las noches te veía morir. Cada vez de una manera diferente. Eso me atormentaba. En especial las veces en que tú aparecías amarrada a una silla y tu cuerpo empezaba a abrirse y sangrar como si un cuchillo invisible le hiciera cortes. Tú me mirabas y yo no podía hacer nada sino mirar. Era muy desagradable y…

- Jane – tragó saliva y con esfuerzo se acercó a él. El relato la había dejado petrificada y un tanto perturbada. No sabía si acercarse, tal vez este Jane salido de la cárcel estuviera un poco chalado. Pero la forma en que rehuyó su mirada y casi rechazaba su roce sólo la hacía querer protegerlo aún más - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- Sí, muy eficaz. Lisbon no paro de soñar que estás muerta – dijo con sarcasmo e imitando una voz un tanto idiota – Por favor, ten cuidado cuando salgas. No podía. Además, ¿en qué habría mejorado las cosas?

- Te habría dicho que aquello era sólo producto de tu subconsciente asustado y que nada iba a pasarnos al equipo o a mí. Tú no eras quien tenía que protegerme. Yo debía protegeros.

- Ya te dije que siempre lo haría.

- Tonterías, Jane. Llevo varios años sin ti y no me ha pasado nada. Sigo entera y viva.

- Lo sé y me alegro tanto… No sabes lo que es tener una muerte sobre tus hombros.

La tristeza y la pesadumbre en el rostro de Jane destruían todas sus defensas como quien sopla un castillo de naipes. Impulsivamente se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, con tanta fuerza que casi lo derriba pero a él no le importaba y tras la sorpresa inicial correspondió el abrazo y la apretó tan fuerte que se fundían en un solo cuerpo. Apenas podían respirar pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ninguno de los dos había sentido calor humano. Más aún el calor humano del otro. Ambos echaban de menos a su amigo. Antes estaban siempre el uno para el otro.

- Yo nunca voy a morirme Jane – había lágrimas en sus ojos mientras susurraba las palabras amortiguadas contra su pecho. Jane no podía más que sonreír ante lo absurdo de la repentina afirmación – Y si lo hiciera…nunca, nunca sería por tu culpa. ¿Entendido?

- Lisbon, eso no tiene ningún sentido – dijo una vez se apartaron el uno del otro.

- No importa. Tú no tendrás nunca que sentirte culpable de lo que a mí me pase. Promételo.

- No puedo prometerte que no…

- Sólo dilo.

- Prometido.

**FIN**


	8. Rosa Roja

Hola¡

Tercera actualización del día :D Este shot, inspirado en mi shot _El equipo, la familia _con motivo de los challenges 2012: Shot jisbon (nada romántico, algo cómico).

Espero que lo disfruten¡ ;D

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon.<p>

Si veinticuatro horas antes alguien le hubiera dicho al equipo que su líder iba a pasar de ser una adulta seria y responsable a ser una especie de borracha saltarina que dice todo lo que piensa, se habrían echado a reír y nadie le habría dado el menor crédito a dicha información, si no fuera porque estaban allí para verlo con sus propios ojos y sufrirlo en sus propias carnes … Todo empezó cuando el equipo (o lo que quedaba de él) rescató a Lisbon y a Rigsby de una muerte casi segura a manos de una banda organizada. Ambos regresaron a la brigada un poco malheridos y aturullados pero Lisbon, además, regresó, cómo decirlo suavemente, drogada hasta las cejas.

-¿Me ha llamado "héroe"? – preguntó Jane por lo bajo con el entrecejo fruncido mientras caminaba junto al equipo rozándose la mejilla donde Lisbon acababa de depositar un cálido beso que él aún no lograba procesar.

-No me extrañaría nada. – Dijo Rigsby – le han inyectado algo. Lo llamaron Rosa Roja. Nunca lo había oído nombrar. Al principio era como si no pudiera estarse callada, supongo que lo que querían era que cantara, pero no sólo no les dijo lo que querían sino que además empezó a darles evasivas. Aunque se veía bastante…rara.

-Será mejor esperar a ver qué nos dicen – sugirió Cho.

**En el hospital… **

Lisbon estaba en una sala volviendo loca a una enfermera mientras el doctor ponía al equipo sobre aviso.

-No tiene familia cerca así que nos quedaremos nosotros con ella.

-Será lo mejor. No sabemos qué clase de droga es y puede que le venga bien tener gente conocida cerca. Ha pasado varias horas en observación así que no creo que sea necesario que permanezca aquí después de los exámenes, pero no la dejen sola.

Mirando hacia la ventana era obvio que no podía quedarse sola. Saltaba, caía y volvía a levantarse y tiraba al suelo todo lo que encontraba a su paso como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

-Es…todo lo contrario a ella. Volverá a la …normalidad, ¿verdad?

-Sí, no tendría por qué quedarse así cuando los efectos pasen. Aún no sabemos qué es lo que le inyectaron, pero puedo decirles que es fuerte, nuevo y mezclado. Es una especie de sustancia que desinhibe, altera sus sentidos, y a la vez es psicoactiva, tiene propiedades estimulantes así que puede pasarse horas saltando…

-Cómo el éxtasis –convino el asiático.

-Algo así – continuó el médico – pude que también lo contenga. Aún estamos haciendo análisis de su sangre.

Rigsby, con una expresión de horror mientras veía a su jefa saltando y abriendo cajones en medio de una habitación, preguntó:

-¿No puede darle algo? Para que descanse, quiero decir…

-Al no saber totalmente la composición química de lo que le han dado no podemos arriesgarnos a suministrarle algo que pueda empeorar la situación. Pero sospecho que como con algunas drogas, pronto le sobrevendrá el famoso "bajón". Se quedará dormida sola. Cuando esto ocurra, será necesario que alguien permanezca con ella vigilando su ritmo cardíaco.

Todos se miraron.

-Tranquilos – aseguró el médico con una sonrisa sincera – Parece aparatoso y les puedo decir que su comportamiento lo será, pero esto no durará eternamente ni le pasará nada. En menos de veinticuatro horas estará bien. Eso sí, ténganla vigilada.

E iban a tener que vigilarla mucho.

El viaje en coche con una hiperactiva, aunque menuda, Lisbon fue un infierno. No paraba de hablar e intentar salir por la ventanilla del techo de la camioneta para ver la ciudad y gritar como si se tratara de una limusina en Las Vegas. A quien único le hacía gracia su comportamiento era al consultor, que se divertía viendo a Lisbon comportarse de aquella forma tan extraña e imprevisible.

En la oficina aún quedaba gente trabajando y sabían que Lisbon los mataría si supiera que la habían llevado allí, donde otros agentes podían verla en uno de sus peores momentos. Pero decidieron que no quedaba otra opción pues tenían que recoger las cosas de la jefa para poder llevarla a casa y decidir quién se encargaría de esa tarea.

-Yo no pienso hacerlo – dijo Rigsby con una cara de disgusto que no le habían visto desde que descubrió que había besado a VanPelt estando hipnotizado. Todos lo miraron haciendo que él se encogiera de hombros – Me da miedo. No pienso cuidar de la jefa en ese estado. Además, si le pasa algo, me matará.

-Si le pasa algo, no podrá matarte, piénsalo – argumentó Cho – Yo tampoco puedo, mañana me esperan en el juzgado a las siete. No pienso quedarme velando a Lisbon. Además, la respeto demasiado para verla con este aspecto.

-Yo necesito descansar – siguió añadiendo Wayne Rigsby -

-Vamos, ¿y quién va a hacerlo? - preguntó Jane. Al ser conscientes de la presencia allí del consultor todos se giraron a mirarlo con una clara idea en la mente – Oh, no, no, chicos, no. Si sobrevivo a una noche así con ella, me matará por la mañana. Seguro que piensa que he sido yo el que la ha drogado. No, paso, no. Hazlo tú, Grace.

-Imposible, estoy de guardia esta noche.

-Pero eres una chica.

-¿Y?

-Se sentirá segura contigo, no intentará matarte y tú sabes cómo tratarla. Eres…eres una chica.

Si no conocieran al consultor pensarían que estaba asustado de Lisbon.

-Te toca, Jane. La jefa siempre te salva de los peligros. Es la hora de que le devuelvas el favor.

-Además, tú no tienes nada que hacer.

-No puedo – añadió mirando con cautela a su espalda por donde acababa de aparecer Lisbon. – Me…me da miedo.

La agente empezó a trastear entre los ordenadores.

-Oh, - sus ojos se abrieron como platos y todos la miraron temerosos de lo que pudiera hacer ahora que había escapado de la oficina – ¡Me encanta esta canción!

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta y pudieran detenerla se subió a la mesa de conferencias y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de "Girls just wanna have fun" de Cindy Lauper, ante las horrorizadas caras de su equipo. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos, sus saltos demasiado cerca del borde de la mesa.

-Wooooaaaa – de pronto Lisbon se lanzó de la mesa sobre un sorprendido Jane que la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que golpeara con el suelo. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¡Qué divertido! ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

-Oh, Dios. – Rigsby se cubrió la cara con una mano y gimió – Esto es un desastre. Quiero que vuelva la jefa.

-Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas. – dijo Lisbon mientras se separaba de Jane. Luego miró a VanPelt y añadió – Grace, ¿por qué no sales con él de una vez por todas y le ahorras sufrimiento a nuestro pobre muchacho?

Todo quedó en silencio, detalle del cual ella no pareció darse cuenta en absoluto. La novata se quedó pálida, Rigsby tenía la cara desencajada y el asiático no cabía en sí de asombro, mientras que Lisbon simplemente rodó los ojos como si aquello no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

Jane no tardó en arrepentirse de haber disfrutado del estado de Lisbon cuando la mujer saltó a sus brazos en mitad de la sala; más aún, siendo consciente de la tediosa carga que se le había impuesto.

VanPelt y Rigsby salieron hacia sus mesas. Lisbon pasó entre Jane y Cho, pero este último la agarró antes de que se perdiera de vista.

-¿Y qué hago yo ahora? – preguntó Jane.

-Toma, sus llaves, su bolso, su abrigo. Coge su coche y llévatela a casa. Ya.

El trayecto hacia su casa fue un infierno; Lisbon no paró de colgarse de su cuello tentándolo con suaves caricias de sus labios sobre las mejillas, poniéndole la mano sobre el muslo y llamándolo seductoramente "Janie". "Dios, es como tener a Jekyll y Mr. Hyde a tu lado, pero…con pecho y pistola". El consultor tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo tras desviar la mirada hacia el escote de la agente, tragó saliva y agradeció la cautela de los demás miembros del equipo al haberle quitado el arma.

Al llegar al apartamento, Lisbon había dejado atrás la faceta de la seductora Hyde y volvía a ser la traviesa Jekyll. Estaba literalmente saltando y como un torbellino pasó por su lado, corrió escaleras arriba entre grititos y comenzó a saltar sobre la enorme cama de matrimonio. Con un suspiro, Jane la siguió hasta allí. Parecía contenta, despreocupada, y si no fuera por la situación el consultor habría sonreído, porque era muy extraño tener a una Lisbon así.

Esta vez, cuando la mujer saltó de la cama él estaba demasiado lejos para tomarla en brazos, no pudo impedir su caída así que acabó dándose de bruces contra la moqueta gris perla.

-Auch – exclamó frotándose la frente mientras Jane la ayudaba a levantarse y la sujetaba con fuerza para mirarle la cabeza. No tenía nada. "Gracias a Dios". – Tengo hambre – gritó de pronto lanzándose hacia la puerta.

-Un momento, primero será mejor que te pongas cómoda. No puedes seguir con mocasines toda la noche.

-Mmm – ronroneó - ¿quieres que nos pongamos cómodos? No tenías más que pedirlo.

-Yo no. ¡Tú! Quítate la ropa y… - "mierda".

-A tus órdenes.

-No, no, no… - la detuvo cuando comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa. – Esperaré fuera.

-¿Y si me caigo en la ducha?

-¿Qué? No, nada de ducha – no iba a arriesgarse a que lo invitara dentro con ella – Puedes ducharte mañana además hueles muy bien. ¿Por qué no te cambias de ropa y…?

-¿Crees que huelo bien?

-Lisbon. Deja de comportarte como una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas.

-Aséate y cámbiate de ropa mientras preparo algo de comer, te espero abajo. No tardes y ten cuidado.

Enfadado con aquella Lisbon medio salida bajó las escaleras respiró hondo y comenzó a preparar la cena. Sandwiches de ensalada de atún y té. Necesitaba un té, urgentemente.

Con el paso de los minutos se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando demasiado y subió a ver qué ocurría. Decir que lo estaba esperando era poco. Cubierta con una camisola, sentada en una sugerente postura sobre el alfeizar interior de la ventana.

-Hola – canturreó.

- Venga, Lisbon, compórtate, eres peor que yo – suspiró – La cena está lista.

- Vamos, Janie, no seas así de aburrido.

Muy despacio y sin dejar de mirarlo se acercaba a él. Llevaba los pies descalzos, un moño en el pelo. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y siguió susurrando "Janie, qué aburrido" junto a su oreja. El consultor ya tenía una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando deslizó los labios por su mejilla.

Finalmente consiguió llevarla hasta el salón donde cenaron y pusieron un rato la tele. Empezaba a pensar que iba a estar tranquilo el resto de la noche hasta que la agente escuchó otra canción que le "encantaba" y se puso a bailar por todo el salón. Subida en el sofá comenzó nuevamente con un movimiento de caderas que no sabía que se pudiera hacer.

-"Enjoy de silence" – al son de la música cantaba totalmente desafinada con la excitación brillando en sus ojos verdes.

-Creo que es hora de dormir, pequeña juerguista. – le dijo.

-Pero no tengo sueño…- comenzó a saltar de nuevo por toda la casa. Jane pensó que se volvería loco. De pronto se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a hablar – Janie…no me encuentr…

Sus siguientes palabras quedaron silenciadas por una oleada de arcadas. El asesor, ahora niñera también, corrió a su lado para ayudarla. Cuando se calmó la dejó tumbada en el sofá con una toalla húmeda en la cara. Iba a ser una noche larga, así que fue a preparar más té, pero cuando regresó con las dos tazas la encontró dormida como un bebé, arrebujada a un lado del sofá.

La imagen le resultó tierna, tanto que echó abajo sus defensas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Pobrecilla. Le tenía que pasar justo a ella, con lo correcta y seria que era. No le iba a gustar levantarse a la mañana siguiente…

Así fue. La mañana llegó con los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana. Estaba en la cama, en su cama, pero no recordaba haber llegado allí. De hecho, lo último que recordaba se remontaba al día siguiente por la mañana, cuando tomaba un café sumamente malo en la comisaria de Marin.

Abrir los ojos fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensó, le latía la cabeza dolorosamente. ¿Es que había bebido? Logró levantarse, sujetándose la cabeza, le dolían los músculos, necesitaba varias aspirinas.

Bajó a la cocina sin dejar de agarrarse la cabeza. El bote de aspirinas no estaba. Maldición.

-¿Buscas esto? – se dio la vuelta tan deprisa que a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio.

-Jane.

¡Jane! ¿Qué demonios hacía Jane en su casa?

No sabía cómo había entrado, pero debía de ser su héroe porque llevaba un bote de aspirinas en la mano. En cuanto se lo lanzó, tomó un par y se las tragó con agua.

-Mi cabeza…¿Salimos anoche de copas?

-Oh, sí, salimos anoche de copas – Jane tenía una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara. ¿Sabía algo que ella no? – Deberías sentarte.

El asesor le contó una historia surrealista sobre una droga nueva, bailes sobre mesas de despacho y una misión a punto de fallar. ¡Sí, ya! Bufó, no le creía nada de nada.

-No me crees – afirmó

-Pues claro que no. Eres un embustero. – rio a pesar de todo.

-Con que sí ¿eeh?

Jane le enseñó el pinchazo que tenía en la mano. Todo estuvo claro entonces. Borrosas imágenes se arremolinaban en su cerebro como una niebla espesa. El líquido de color rojo, la risa maligna de aquel hombre, Rigsby con cara preocupada.

-Oh, Dios…es verdad - se horrorizó.

-Ajá. Incluso dijiste que yo era tu héroe.

-Oh, Dios; oh, Dios…

-Puedes preguntárselo a los chicos, y al jefe, y a Ron y a ….

-Genial, primero me haces hacer el papel de loca frente a todo el mundo en la brigada y ahora esto.

-Tranquila, estuviste muy simpática – el consultor rio, tranquilo ya de que fuera su Lisbon de siempre.

-¡JANE! – Lisbon lanzó un grito mientras él reía a carcajadas.

La Lisbon de siempre.


	9. If I could be like that

If I could be like that - 3 doors down

**If I could be like that**

HE SPENDS HIS NIGHTS IN CALIFORNIA,

WATCHING THE STARS ON THE BIG SCREEN.

THEN HE LIES AWAKE AND HE WONDERS,

WHY CAN'T THAT BE ME.

Rigsby ha tenido un hijo. Ben acaba de nacer y es grande, como su padre, y precioso; ha nacido sano, y eso es lo realmente importante. Pobre Sara, tiene dos luchadores de sumo en casa. Se las va a tener que arreglar para controlarlos a ambos, intentará que no jueguen al balón dentro de casa, que el buenazo de Rigsby no mime demasiado al pequeño, pero será inútil. Va a ser su chico, el primero, el hombrecito de la casa y será ella quien tenga que poner orden allí, claro que lo conseguirá porque pese a su tamaño y su vocecita se nota a la legua lo fuerte y decidida que es. Wayne está saltando de contento y no es para menos. Hacía tiempo que no veía la reluciente sonrisa en su cara, el brillo de la felicidad en sus ojos. Bueno, Rigsby siempre parece feliz y risueño, despistado y tan inocente en algunas cosas, pero sólo ahora su cara se ilumina con la inconfundible luz que da el haber traído una nueva vida al mundo y él lo sabe bien.

Una foto en el móvil del agente muestra a un rollizo bebé de piel blanca y, como todos los bebés, aspecto suave y delicado, con los ojos cerrados duerme sobre el pecho de su madre; su oscura cabecita casi toda cubierta por un gorrito azul. Ver a Rigsby embelesado contando con orgullo la hazaña de su novia, relatando el nacimiento de la vida que han creado hace que un sentimiento de ternura le embargue el corazón, pero sabe que pronto su cabeza se llenara de viejos recuerdos de nostalgia y sabe también que eso rápidamente lo conducirá a la pena, la amargura y la culpa. Viejos compañeros. No dura mucho porque ha aprendido a relegarla evitando que ocupe demasiado espacio en su mente de manera que él pueda seguir adelante, utilizando cada uno de sus sentidos, sentimientos y fuerza para acciones más productivas como tratar de ir dos pasos por delante del enemigo. Pero, al final, los tortuosos sentimientos que le atenazan el corazón y le roban la vida lentamente, como en un juego cruel, están ahí, nunca se marchan y nunca lo dejan en paz, permanecen latentes en él esperando la próxima oportunidad para salir a la luz escapando por un pequeño resquicio aunque sea sólo por unos segundos, siempre intentando hacerle decaer. El más fuerte de todos, la culpa. Tan repetitiva, tan insistente, tan pegada a él, su compañera silenciosa. ¿Podrá algún día separarse de esta vieja amiga, que lo destruye y permanece a su lado a partes iguales?

Siempre lo mismo cada vez que ve a un niño en un parque, cada vez que uno de estos pequeños aparece involucrado en un caso, o en momentos como este, en que una persona a la que aprecia tiene un bebé. Y nunca cesará, lo sabe. ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera puede quedarse allí, con su amigo, permanecer e intentar celebrarlo. No importa porque él no se da cuenta, sonriendo a la imagen de su pequeño retoño, nadie parece ser consciente de lo que pasa por su cabeza, pues ha hecho un buen trabajo todos estos años ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Todos, en mayor o menor medida, siguen con sus vidas cuando él aún está tratando con su tragedia. Todos excepto Lisbon, que tan conocedora de lo que hay dentro de él y demasiado intuitiva, nota su reacción cuando los demás parecen no hacerlo, y levanta la cabeza y lo mira con ese gesto de preocupación tan propio de ella, y lo ve marchar con mirada taciturna. En momentos como estos es difícil incluso para él mantener la fachada, la sonrisa en su cara, así que sale de allí tan pronto y tan lejos como puede, no para regodearse en la autocompasión ni porque no se alegre por Wayne y Sara. Se alegra por ellos pues la perdida de su querida familia no le impide disfrutar de la felicidad de otros pero no puede evitar que aún duela, porque lo hace; duele y mucho. Desgarra y muerde como un incansable parásito metiéndose en su piel, no lo abandona y nunca lo hará. "¿Por qué?" se pregunta constantemente. ¿Por qué no puede él ser como todos los demás? ¿Por qué no logra rehacer su vida? ¿Por qué no puede dejar de lado la venganza, conformarse con la vida que aún le queda y seguir adelante? Por qué no puede, al igual que otros que han perdido a su familia o a un amigo, llorarlas tranquilamente, dejar todo atrás, alimentarse con los buenos recuerdos y construir algo nuevo a partir de ahí… En realidad sabe las respuestas a esas preguntas. Sus respuestas, sus excusas, más bien, pero aun así no puede evitar preguntárselo: "¿Por qué no puedo yo ser así?" Porque no tuvo el universo otro sino para él que el de vagar por el mundo buscando una vendetta que se le antojaba cada vez más imposible y lejana. Una venganza que es su única posibilidad de redención.

IF I COULD BE LIKE THAT, I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING,

JUST TO LIVE ONE DAY, IN THOSE SHOES.

IF I COULD BE LIKE THAT, WHAT WOULD I DO?

WHAT WOULD I DO?

Sí, a veces le gustaría estar en los zapatos de otra persona, aunque fuera por un día, sentir felicidad, tranquilidad, no tener que luchar constantemente contra todo, contra sí mismo, contra lo que le atormenta, contra las personas que están a su alrededor. Él sólo quiere ser…

Es estúpido torturarse de esa manera pero imposible, a la vez, no hacerlo; es difícil no tener esperanzas (si es que algo de eso le queda a él todavía) de poder tener… ¿qué? ¿Una vida normal, una familia?; es natural darle vueltas a la cabeza… le gustaría ser ese hombre corriente que sale en los días soleados a pasear a sus hijos sin preocupaciones, nadar en el mar, escalar montañas, besar a una mujer hermosa sin que se trate de un embuste por lograr resolver un caso, daría todo lo que no tiene por poder ser libre y sabe en lo más profundo que es una especie de traición a su familia, es como si pasara por encima de ellas, como si quisiera olvidarlas, pero es que está cansado de todo lo que le rodea y lo único que quiere ese ser feliz de nuevo, ser normal y dejar de sufrir. ¿Es mucho pedir? Seguramente para él sí, es su karma por haber sido un hijo de puta rastrero, por haberle dado rienda suelta a la herencia de su padre, los circos, las ferias, las maquinaciones. Ojalá hubiera podido ser un niño como los demás, no tener que engañar a gente buena e inocente. Siempre se arrepiente de no haber sido honesto, con su mujer, consigo mismo, y ahora con el equipo…Siempre engañando. Sí, realmente a veces le gustaría ser otra persona, alguien completamente anónimo y normal, alguien del montón, alguien bueno. No un cretino cabrón y taimado. No alguien que persigue una venganza y mucho menos alguien que es perseguido por un asesino.

Pero en la vida a cada uno le toca un papel que jugar y el suyo ha sido este. Y aunque le gustaría un día poder alcanzar la tranquilidad de una vida cotidiana como los guerreros ansían alcanzar el Valhalla, sabe que es sólo una ilusión. Ni siquiera cuando la venganza llegue a su fin el podrá descansar en paz, porque aunque para entonces él logre sobrevivir, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no tiene nada. Engaña a sus amigos y no respeta a nadie. No necesita a nadie, o eso cree. Terminará sus días siendo un viejo solitario en una cabaña aislada desde donde se pueda ver el mar, sin hijos, sin una mujer a la que amar…Sólo espera para entonces poder alcanzar un poco de sosiego, que los recuerdos no le atormenten y la culpa no le aceche en cada uno de esos recuerdos.

Mientras va dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos recorre el pasillo en busca de la cocina; allí podrá prepararse una taza de su brebaje favorito, caliente y sabroso, sin azúcar y con leche, como a él le gusta, como se lo preparaba Ángela, porque algunos hábitos nunca cambian; luego irá a buscar algún lugar vacío y silencioso donde descansar un rato mientras se toma el té. Quizás dormir un poco, o fingir que lo hace con la esperanza de que nadie se le acerque demasiado al verlo descansando.

**OoO**

Le da mucha pena. Es un maldito incordio – piensa mientras se sirve una taza de café y vuelve a hacer la cafetera para que esté lista para el siguiente- pero no soporta verlo así, cavilando, pensando en lo que ha perdido y posiblemente echándose la culpa y flagelándose por lo ocurrido. No es que alguna vez le vea feliz o sus sonrisas sean sinceras porque de sobra sabe que la realidad es otra. Ni él es feliz (y mucho se teme que nunca vuelva a serlo) ni sus sonrisas son genuinas. Pocas veces en lo muchos años que lleva tratando con el consultor le ha visto sonreír de verdad, como si lo sintiera, o ha visto que algo realmente le entusiasmara, y es muy triste. No se puede decir que ella sea la alegría de la huerta, y menos en estos días pero él… va por el mundo sin rumbo, sin un plan trazado, sin ilusiones que rijan su existencia o metas que alcanzar más que una obsesión: la venganza. Y eso no le llevará a nada. Ella lo sabe, y en el fondo él también, pero no le importa.

No obstante ¿podría no entenderle? Imposible. La imagen en su cara, esa que intenta ocultar por todos los medios, habla por si sola. Y habla de sufrimiento, de agonía, y de tristeza. Ella lo comprende. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes, desearía tener algo que no puede tener, desearía ser alguien que no puede ser.

Apura la taza de café cuando mira el reloj de la cocina y se da cuenta de que tiene una reunión con Luther Wainwright para comentarle el caso, y luego tiene que terminar el informe. Ya es tarde.

-Así que… la señora tenía una aventura con el chico muerto… - Wainwright examina los acontecimientos con su tónica habitual. Profesional, tratando de ser empático pero de manera superficial. No puede culparlo porque el estar trabajando sobre el terreno es lo que da experiencia y verdadero conocimiento sobre las mentes humanas, sobre lo cotidiano de esas personas que se ven envueltas en los casos, sentimientos… Luther es, para bien o para mal, mucho más analítico, lo mira todo con los ojos de un hombre- un chico- que no ha visto ni sabe más que lo que los libros le han mostrado, aunque de manera bastante eficiente.

A quien sí puede culpar es a la mujer de Greg. Sería injusta si no intentara comprenderla, pero… ¿engañar al hombre perfecto, el marido ideal, un padre ejemplar? Pobre Gregory. Sonríe al recordar que odiaba que lo llamara así, y por esa razón ella lo hacía, sobre todo para molestarlo o cuando estaba furiosa con él.

Ella dejó a Greg, es verdad, y eso sólo hace aumentar su sentimiento de culpa, por ella, por él, por la mujer que ahora le ha dado una nueva puñalada que no se merece. Ni lo merece ahora ni lo merecía entonces, cuando, demasiado joven y con ansias de libertad, ella le abandonó, estando prometidos, suponiéndose que iban a pasar juntos la eternidad. Pero se dio cuenta, quizás demasiado tarde, de que querían cosas distintas; él quería una familia, una boda de blanco y totalmente espectacular con todos sus amigos y seres queridos dándoles la bienvenida a una nueva etapa de la vida y ella era prácticamente contraria al matrimonio y había dejado de creer en el amor. Bueno, tal vez no del todo, no había perdido la vana ilusión de algún día, quizás, compartir su vida con alguien, pero su pasado hablaba por ella y su prioridad en aquel momento no era formar una familia propia. Lo que de verdad quería era libertad, aunque pareciera egoísta por su parte; libertad e independencia, poder tomar sus propias decisiones sin depender de nadie y, sobre todo, sin que nadie dependiera de ella. Llevaba mucho tiempo cuidando de otros, viviendo para otros y teniendo una familia. Ahora quería vivir, quería disfrutar de sí misma, no verse recluida en un matrimonio aunque este hubiera sido feliz, porque sin duda Greg sabía cómo hacer feliz a una mujer. Pero no era justo para él, para ninguno, que siguieran con el compromiso adelante, que dieran un paso precipitado, tal vez engañándose a sí mismos. Ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer a partir de ahí y no quería que él se viera obligado a seguirla por lo que creía que era amor. Tampoco habría sido justo para él tener que sufrir si salía herida o si le disparaban a su mujer en el desempeño de su oficio. A él nunca le había gustado su afán por ser agente del orden. No le había pedido que fuera otra cosa, nunca habría coartado sus sueños ni su libertad, pero ella sabía cuánto sufriría porque había visto miles de veces la expresión de preocupación, casi agónica, en su madre cuando su padre era avisado de repente para ir a un incendio y la sonrisa, el respiro de alivio, su tranquilidad, cuando él regresaba a casa sano y salvo, a veces aún oliendo a humo y con restos de hollín en la cara por no haberse duchado sólo para ir a casa lo antes posible a pasar el resto del día con su familia. Y ella no podía hacerle eso a Greg, ni a nadie. Con el tiempo su relación habría dejado de funcionar y ella no había querido reproches, desilusiones, no con Greg, su amigo de la infancia. Así, prefirió cortar por lo sano, marcharse y prometer que seguirían siendo amigos.

Está tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que suspira involuntariamente sin poder ocultarlo de su jefe que sin que ella se diera cuenta de nada aún había seguido hablando mientras ella pensaba en cosas totalmente ajenas.

-¿Lisbon?

-¿Sí?

-Te decía que…bueno, en realidad no importa. ¿Por qué no te vas ya a casa? Pareces cansada.

-Gracias, señor. Lo haré en cuanto termine el informe.

Luther asiente y la deja marchar cosa que ella hace con el piloto automático, dándole vueltas todavía a todo.

Las hijas de Greg y Greta eran muy guapas. Tonta aunque inevitablemente se encuentra preguntándose cómo habrían sido sus hijos con él. Ríe para sí misma. ¡Qué estupidez! Es una tontería pensar eso, no sólo porque hace mucho tiempo que perdió a Greg sino porque está claro que ella no está hecha para la vida en familia, al menos no una en la que ella sea esposa y madre. Tiene gracia haberse encontrado con Gregory después de tanto tiempo, justo ahora que ella empieza a preguntarse después de su treinta y cinco cumpleaños si está todo perdido para ella, si ha desperdiciado su vida y dejado atrás la posibilidad de ser madre, aunque no sabe si eso es realmente lo que quiere. Sólo unos momentos de incertidumbre en los que se plantea lo que ha hecho, lo que será, cómo sería su vida si…

IF I COULD BE LIKE THAT, I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING,

JUST TO LIVE ONE DAY, IN THOSE SHOES.

IF I COULD BE LIKE THAT, WHAT WOULD I DO?

WHAT WOULD I DO?

No espera encontrar a nadie en su despacho, pero ahí en medio de una nube de misticismo, en penumbra, está Jane. Por suerte, entre ellos los silencios no son incómodos y sabe que él mismo aboga por hacer como si nada ocurriera cuando algo sucede y ambos lo hacen siempre así. Evitan el tema comprometido o delicado y pasan a lo siguiente, a las cosas banales y superfluas, las que pueden decir sin miedo, porque sin necesidad de palabras se entienden.

-Hey, ¿tú por aquí?

-Claro, Jane, es mi oficina.

-Oh, es verdad – sonrió.

-Pasas más tiempo aquí que yo – rio.

-Se está bien aquí – suspira mirando alrededor.

Ella miró a su alrededor también.

-¿Y qué hay de tu reunión con nuestro joven Luther?

-Buah, lo de siempre. No es mal tipo ¿sabes, Jane? – le mira de una manera significativa, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

Jane hace una mueca. Wainwright no le cae demasiado bien, será por su juventud, será por ser "un hombre de oficina". ¿Quién entiende a Patrick Jane?

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¿De qué?

-De haber dejado a Greg.

-Yo no le dejé, yo…

-Vamos, Lisbon, le rompiste el corazón.

-No le rompí el corazón – dice con más insistencia.

¿Cuándo han abandonado su acuerdo tácito de no hablar sobre cosas importantes?

-Bah, tampoco fue para tanto – dice al final en vista de la mirada que le está dando Jane – éramos jóvenes. No fue nada que no se pudiera superar.

-Entiendo.

-No me arrepiento.

Además está perfectamente asentada aquí, en Sacramento, en su lado del río, con su casa, su trabajo que le encanta. No está preparada para una familia, se siente bien así y no tiene por qué lamentarse por lo que ya pasó o por lo que pueda o no pasar en el futuro…. La vida sigue. ¿Verdad?

Como si su incertidumbre se reflejara en sus ojos, Jane pregunta:

-¿Nunca? ¿No piensas en formar una familia, en asentarte en algún lugar? ¿Hacerte una respetable mujer con un trabajo de nueve a cinco, sin pistola y una casa en un buen barrio?

Con esta última frase Lisbon sabe que sólo intenta molestarla y decide ignorarle a partir de aquí. Ha estado todo el día chinchándola con el tema de su ex prometido.

¿Se arrepiente? No. Sí. Bueno… Es difícil decirlo. A veces se pregunta por qué no puede ser así, por qué no tener una familia, hijos… ¿No quiere o piensa que ya no tiene oportunidad? ¿Se arrepiente por haber elegido una carrera en lugar de la posibilidad de fundar una familia? ¿Ha pasado ya su momento o se ha dado por vencida? Durante mucho tiempo fue una cabeza de familia, cuidando de otros, intentando pasar el día a día, sin ocuparse de sí misma, de sus deseos y sus planes… No se arrepiente de ello, tenía que hacerlo, era su deber como hermana y como hija, pero le quitó cierta parte de su vida, de sus ilusiones. No. No necesita eso, no puede tener a nadie dependiendo de ella y ella ya no puede apartarse de la vida que tiene. Apenas tiene tiempo para sí misma, mucho menos para empezar a pensar en fundar una familia. Además, ¿qué iba a hacer, pedirle a Cho o a alguno de sus amigos policías solteros que fuera su donante de esperma? No tiene más remedio que reír ante las cosas que a veces surgen en su cabeza, pero ¿acaso no puede ella anhelar cambios para un futuro que se le presenta incierto? ¿No puede una mujer policía ser perfectamente capaz de conciliar su vida privada y su vida profesional como cualquier otra mujer o tiene que verse relegada a un viejo apartamento solitario cuando ya no tenga fuerza suficiente para sostener un arma? No puede evitar pensar en casos como el de Madeleine Hightower con un matrimonio fracasado y sin poder dedicar tanto tiempo como quisiera a sus hijos. ¿Le pasaría a ella lo mismo? ¿Tendría derecho a hacer eso con su propia familia, saltarse excursiones y no poder darles las buenas noches a sus hijos por una redada nocturna?

SHE SPENDS HER DAYS UP IN THE NORTH PARK,

WATCHING THE PEOPLE AS THEY PASS,

AND ALL SHE WANTS IS JUST A LITTLE PIECE OF THIS DREAM,

IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?

Es todo tan complicado. Adora su trabajo pero ve tanta maldad cada día y al llegar a casa se encuentra tan sola que sólo quiere tener a alguien que la abrace y le diga que todo va a estar bien, que le demuestre que en el mundo no sólo existe la crueldad y que hay cosas por las que merece la pena luchar y entonces ella sentiría que cuando hace su trabajo lo hace por una razón, que hace lo correcto y que alguien la apoya.

WITH A SAFE HOME, AND A WARM BED,

ON A QUIET LITTLE STREET.

ALL SHE WANTS IS JUST THAT SOMETHING TO HOLD ONTO,

THAT'S ALL SHE NEEDS.

¿No puede haber lugar en su vida para el trabajo y algo más?

IF I COULD BE LIKE THAT, I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING,

JUST TO LIVE ONE DAY, IN THOSE SHOES,

IF I COULD BE LIKE THAT, WHAT WOULD I DO?

WHAT WOULD I DO?

El silencio se instala entre ellos, sentados lado a lado en el mismo sofá. El té está frío; el informe puede esperar hasta mañana.

-¿Te apetece comer algo? – Lisbon pregunta de pronto aún con la mirada perdida.

-Claro. ¿Llamas tú?

-No, mejor salgamos por ahí. – se estira para desentumecer su cuerpo, demasiadas horas de aquí para allá sin descanso, demasiados viajes en coche y salas de interrogatorios. – Se acabó por hoy ¿eh? Demos un paseo y luego te llevo a casa.

-Suena un buen plan. – aún mantiene los ojos fijos en la taza, como si fuera a darle las respuestas que necesita en cualquier momento.

Es un buen plan, salir de ahí, despejar sus mentes, descansar de sí mismos y de aquello que les atormenta. Suena un buen plan, y además el único que tienen. Valdrá por hoy. Mañana es otro día.

I'M FALLING INTO THIS, IN DREAMS,

WE RUN AWAY!


	10. Error fatal

**Error fatal  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: la serie no es mía, tampoco los personajes (excepto los inventados por mí jeje)**

**Buenos días! En esta ocasión traigo un one shot que se escribió como regalo de amigo secreto (2012) para Lucyyh.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y me hagan saber lo que piensan a través de un review. Reviews, please! XD**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

El aire frío cortaba a su alrededor filtrándose a través de las agrietadas paredes de ladrillos y enormes agujeros. El callejón de aquel abandonado complejo industrial le daba la oportunidad perfecta. Sin testigos, sin que nadie oyera los gritos o los ruidos de las balas o de su cuerpo al caer. La oportunidad perfecta, el lugar perfecto, el plan perfecto. El final de una venganza a punto de tomar lugar. Era todo lo que importaba.

-¿Por qué no nos tranquilizamos y lo hablamos? Esto no se arregla matándome – gritó unos metros por delante de él. La agente intentaba en vano hacer entrar en razón al hombre que tenía frente a ella apuntándola con un arma que dejaría en su cuerpo un agujero del tamaño de una pequeña manzana Fuji – Sólo te traerá más problemas. Hablemos con calma.

El hombre se rio con descaro y su sonido reverberó en las paredes del callejón haciendo eco. Se reía de ella y se reía de sus palabras como si nada le pareciera más absurdo.

-¿Dejarte marchar? Llevo años planeando esto. Llevo años investigándote y años siguiéndote. ¿De verdad eres tan estúpida como para pensar que voy a rendirme con tus tranquilizadoras palabras y tu tenue voz? Será mejor que te calles si no quieres que tu cuerpo sea enviado trocito a trocito a tu Brigada.

El hombre se bamboleaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar hablar. Siempre se le había dado bien tranquilizar a la gente. Su preparatoria en negociación era de alto grado. Lo bordaba. Pero las convicciones del hombre, que en cierto modo ella entendía, hacían una dura coraza en la que sus palabras no podían perpetrar.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que su movimiento, su inquietud, no eran por el miedo a ser pillado, ni por los nervios de pensar en lo que venía a continuación.

Sus nervios no provenían del pánico, sino de la satisfacción que estaba experimentando al ver cumplido su objetivo, era excitación lo que sentía ese hombre. Estaba pletórico. Eso daba más miedo aún.

-Destrozaste mi familia, la vida de la gente a la que amaba, mi vida… Ahora sabrás lo que se siente agente Lisbon. Vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente y yo estaré aquí, viendo, disfrutando cómo te retuerces de dolor y luchas por respirar mientras te desangras poco a poco hasta que la última chispa de tu asquerosa y absurda vida se escape de tu cuerpo. Durará al menos media hora. Para mí será poco, pero a ti te parecerán siglos e implorarás por tu vida. Pero al igual que mi familia, no obtendrás misericordia.

-Estás loco. ¿Crees de verdad que saldrás impune de esto?

-Mi intención no es salir impune. Sólo hacerte sufrir y sufrirás, puedo asegurártelo, luego vendrá la policía y yo estaré aquí esperando, pero para ti será demasiado tarde. - el hombre la miraba con furia contenida, una furia que para su más absoluto horror estaba a punto de desplegar sobre ella - Te diré cómo lo haré. En cuanto te dispare un dolor lacerante y agudo recorrerá tu cuerpo, caerás al suelo con mucho dolor, inmediatamente te costará respirar y sentirás mucho frío. Tu cuerpo temblará involuntariamente mientras tus pulmones se encharcan con tu propia sangre que te impedirá respirar y así durante muchos minutos hasta que mueras entre estertores. Pero tranquila, yo estaré aquí.

El hombre no podía ocultar una sonrisa. Las carcajadas que soltaba casi la aterrorizaban. Eran de absoluta convicción y determinación. Sabía que iba a hacerlo y él sabía que no había nadie para pararlo.

Antes de que Lisbon pensara siquiera en replicar, él apretó el gatillo.

1

-Ya te he dicho que no, Jane. Déjalo ya.

-Vamos. ¿Por qué esa reticencia? No te va a doler. Sólo nos divertiremos un rato.

-Veamos… Tal vez porque todo lo que implica diversión para ti significan líos para mí. Así que, por última vez Jane, no. No iré contigo a la fiesta del CBI. De hecho, no iré. Sea lo que sea que estés planeando…quiero estar bastante lejos cuando eso suceda. Gracias.

-Aguafiestas.

Alberta Hansen, una de las secretarías de la planta, se acercó hacia ellos.

-Agente Lisbon, abajo hay un hombre que dice conocerla y quiere verla. Los de seguridad lo retienen porque no tiene pase ni cita. ¿Autoriza su entrada?

-¿Ha dicho su nombre o qué quiere?

-No, sólo que la conoce y usted a él, y que no le importará tener unas palabras con él. ¿Qué hago?

-Está bien. Bajaré en un minuto.

Una vez abajo…

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?

-Ni siquiera se acuerda de mí – dijo el hombre.

-Lo siento, señor. Si me dice su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

-Es increíble que vosotros podáis meter a gente inocente en la cárcel y luego ni siquiera tengáis la decencia de acordaros.

Lisbon se quedó petrificada.

-Soy Dilan McRae - de pronto lo recordó, la reacción fue inmediata y él pareció darse cuenta– Tú me detuviste y acusaste de haber matado a una mujer hace nueve años. Me condenaron a 16.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Aún no puede optar a la libertad condicional.

-Veo que no se ha enterado. Supongo que habrá estado ocupada metiendo inocentes entre rejas.

-Señor McRae ¿a qué ha venido?

-A informarle de que soy libre. Han salido nuevas pruebas y se está trabajando contra el verdadero asesino de Sarah Fair, que como ve, no soy yo. Por supuesto nada oficial aún, pero me vale. Serán sólo unos días y podré dejar esta pesadilla atrás. En teoría, al menos. Mi abogado ya está trabajando en las pertinentes demandas contra el Estado y sus agentes… Sólo quería decirle a la cara yo mismo que se equivocó. Yo era inocente, se lo dije y no me creyó. Usted destrozó mi vida, me lo quitó todo. Yo era inocente - la furia que reflejaron las palabras del hombre la dejó petrificada. ¿Era posible que ella hubiera metido a un inocente en prisión? – Se lo dije. ¿Cómo se siente al saber que ha acabado con la vida de una persona?

-Señor Mc…Rae. Las pruebas…

-Y una mierda. Usted y sus colegas de pacotilla me metieron en la cárcel, me convirtieron en un criminal, mi familia y mis amigos me dieron de lado, mi novia me dejó. Me quitaron mi vida y mi tiempo.

-Si quiere podemos hablar de esto con más calma. Subamos y …

-No. Yo no quiero nada de usted o de su gente, salvo su arrepentimiento y que piense en ello, que lo piense bien. – el hombre se acercó – Sólo quería decírselo, ahora me voy. Pero tenga presente que jodió la vida a un hombre y le pasará factura de una manera u otra.

Dicho esto el hombre se marchó sin que ella pudiera decir nada. Durante varios minutos se quedó de pie, en medio del recibidor. ¡Joder! Si ni siquiera podía moverse. Literalmente petrificada.

Cho estaba a su lado. Eso sí lo sabía. Con lo que no contaba era con la presencia de Jane, observándolo todo desde una esquina. Bien situado. Cuando se dio la vuelta primero hacia su agente, luego hacia el consultor.

-¿De qué iba eso?

-Mm. Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. Cho, conmigo.

La tarde pasó con exagerada lentitud. Llamó a algunas personas, abogados, fiscales, y funcionarios de prisiones que le confirmaron lo que Dilan le había dicho. El hombre al que hacía siete años había detenido y al que un jurado había encontrado culpable era en realidad inocente. Más inocente que el algodón de azúcar.

-¡Joder! – se llevó un puño a la boca tras colgar el teléfono en su cuarta llamada, cerró los ojos un momento y, para su sorpresa, cuando los abrió, ahí estaba su peor pesadilla, Patrick Jane. A menudo se preguntaba por qué diablos tenía que ser tan silencioso el condenado.

-¿Me lo cuentas ahora o tengo que luchar un rato hasta sacártelo? – Lo sabía, era inútil luchar contra él; pasaría media hora intentando convencerle, sólo serviría para cansarse más aún con falsas excusas y, al final, harta de todo, contarle sus verdaderas preocupaciones. Respiró profundamente antes de comenzar.

-Dilan McRae es un hombre al que hace siete años detuve por asesinato. 29 años, en aquel momento; bien parecido como has podido comprobar, abogado, familia de clase media, futuro prometedor… Un día se levanta y a su lado hay un cadáver ensangrentado. Sarah Fair. Afroamericana, 25 años, en prácticas en el bufete en el que ambos trabajaban. Guapa, joven, con todo a su favor hasta que una noche decide salir con este tipo, se emborrachan, echan una canita al aire, y a la mañana siguiente está muerta. Tres puñaladas. Torso, pecho, abdomen. Una auténtica lástima. La chica era…En fin, el caso es que él se levanta tras una noche de bebida y sexo, quizás drogas (había restos de algo) y tiene el cuerpo ensangrentado a su lado. Lo que antes pensábamos que era una huida por asesinato ahora resulta que fue por miedo. – Jane cerró la puerta y tomó asiento. – Entonces se viste y se larga.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y retomar la narración.

-Cuando llegamos encontramos todas las evidencias del crimen y del culpable, lo buscamos durante dos días hasta que lo encontramos oculto en la cabaña de un amigo en el bosque. Todas las pruebas, todo, estaba allí. Él huyó. Parecía el culpable. Era el culpable. – la agente suspiró, extenuada, física y mentalmente– parecía culpable. Había signos de lucha, ni rastro del tipo, actividad sexual (ésta consentida), alcohol, sustancias que podían actuar como drogas. El tipo se había peleado con su novia y decidió salir a jugar, cogió a esta chica guapa con la que trabajaba y tuvieron una noche desenfrenada. Tal vez…la cosa se torció y él…la mató. Encontramos un cuchillo con sus huellas.

-¿Algún otro sospechoso?

-No. – la mirada furiosa de Lisbon se detuvo en Jane. Lo último que necesitaba era que su consultor, su compañero, la juzgara. – Nada. ¿Crees que no investigué lo suficiente, que me limité a crucificar a ese chico?

-Yo no lo he dicho. – levantó las manos en señal de rendición – Sólo preguntaba.

-¿Y por qué me siento como si me estuvieras reprochando?

-Quizás porque tú lo estás haciendo.

-Oye, Jane, no necesito tu rollo psicológico.

-¿Rollo psicológico?

-Como si no supieras a lo que me refiero.

-Sólo trataba de unir los puntos.

-No lo hagas. Esto ya no tiene solución. Ese chico ha pagado por algo que no hizo. Y yo soy la responsable. Ni siquiera tenemos que encargarnos del caso porque ya lo está llevando otra unidad. No hay más.

-Bueno, entonces no hay problema.

-Sí, genial. – no podía evitar los dejes de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Eso pienso yo también - era intensa la forma en que Jane trataba de aligerar el ambiente cuando sabía que alguien tenía problemas pero no quería involucrarse o preguntar aunque quisiera aliviar su dolor. Entonces empezaba con bromas, sarcasmo, tonterías… Y de pronto, antes de marcharse, soltaba algo sin sentido – Mmm… traeré la cena. Tú pagas.

Y así, salió del despacho sin más. Lisbon no dijo nada. Era inútil luchar contra él.

-Galletas de la fortuna – dijo Jane al final de la cena alzando en su mano una galleta – Dicen siempre la verdad.

El consultor le guiñó un ojo a su compañera antes de lanzar la galletita por encima de la mesa. Ella puso las manos formando una copa y la galleta cayó dentro sin rasgarse. Entonces la partió por la mitad con un suave toque de sus dedos y sacó el papel que guardaba en su interior.

-Jefa, las normas son leerlo en alto.

-¿Ah, sí, Wayne? ¿Es una norma? ¿Quién lo dice? – por primera vez en todo el día y ante la ocurrencia de su subordinado, la agente sonrió.

-Bueno, jefa, uh, ya sabes…Es la gracia del asunto.

-Está bien. Tú primero.

-Vale – mirando a la jefa de reojo y con cierto recelo Wayne Rigsby abrió su galleta de la fortuna y la leyó en voz alta. – La gente se arregla todo los días el pelo…¿por qué no el corazón?

-Oh – exclamó Lisbon en tono burlón – Confucio, supongo.

-Vamos, jefa…. – respondió en tono lastimero.

-Es más fácil variar el curso de un río que el carácter de un hombre. – leyó Cho.

-Umh – masculló Jane tragando la comida – Esa está bastante acertada.

-Oh, venga ya. ¿Lo dices en serio? – inquirió Lisbon; con voz profunda e imitando a un hombre añadió: - Es más fácil cambiar el curso de un río que el carácter de un hombre…

Todos rieron. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Si caes siete veces, levántate ocho. – leyó VanPelt.

-Oh, proverbios…fuente de sabiduría inagotable – dijo Jane y luego sin leer ninguna galleta soltó: - Quien bien te quiere te hará llorar.

-Quien no llora no mama – añadió Cho.

-¿Quién quiera peces que se moje el culo? - dijo Lisbon rodando los ojos – Ni siquiera son chinos. No son más que tonterías sin sentido que meten en esta…galleta sin sabor de origen desconocido y hecha a saber con qué para molestar a la gente. Sólo espero que nadie se crea esas tonterías.

Jane miró de reojo a VanPelt que enrojeció y no dijo nada. No era que creyera en eso, no lo hacía realmente, pero por alguna razón el resto del equipo daba por hecho que ese tipo de cosas venían implantadas en el código genético de la chica. Quizás creyera en médiums, un poquito, pero estaba claro que lo de las galletas no era más que una patraña.

-¿Por qué tanta hostilidad esta noche, mi querida agente?

-Vale, - dijo Lisbon ignorándolo para proceder a leer su predicción – ésta es la verdadera (y, sin que sirva de precedente, diré que generalmente es verdad): "Ten cerca a tus amigos, y aún más cerca a tus enemigos" Curiosamente se parece un poco a nuestro trabajo.

- Sí, normalmente nos encontramos con más gente mala que buena – dijo VanPelt guardando en esas palabras toda su amarga experiencia reciente.

-Mmm alentador – añadió Lisbon echándose el resto de su galleta a la boca.

-No siempre nos encontramos con gente mala. También hay buenas personas – comentó Rigsby mirándoles - ¿Eh?

-Sí, la víctima suele ser una buena persona – dijo Cho – Aunque…no siempre.

-Venga, chicos; nuestro Wayne tiene razón.

-Gracias, Jane.

-A veces nos topamos con gente que vale la pena ayudar.

-Lo que vosotros digáis. – Lisbon se levantó – Ha sido un día largo, estoy muerta. Me voy a casa.

Jane volvió a mirarla, como si esperara algo.

-Jane, yo pago, tú recoges. Nos vemos mañana.

-Oh, sí. Me encanta que seamos una pareja con nuestras…ya sabes, cosas convencionales, nuestros tratos. Es un placer, Lisbon. Estaré aquí…metiendo sobras de comida china en tupperwares, por si te entra hambre luego.

Lisbon lo ignoró.

-Hasta mañana jefa. – dijo VanPelt.

Ella sólo se despidió con un gesto de la mano estando ya en el pasillo.

Había sido un día horrible desde que descubrió su última gran metedura de pata. Un hombre inocente en la cárcel por su culpa. Un enorme y miserable error que ahora no podía remediar y al que no podía dar marcha atrás. Ya nada repararía la vida de ese hombre ni los años que le había quitado o el mal que le había hecho a la familia. El peor error de un poli.

Ni siquiera el baño caliente y relajante, rebosante de espuma perfumada borró esa sensación de culpabilidad y desprecio que sentía consigo misma. ¿Qué hacer cuando se ha acabado con la vida de una persona? Bueno, él aún tenía su vida. Con treinta y siete años y la cuantiosa suma que conseguiría del Estado podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero eso no mejoraba la situación ni eliminaba el tiempo que había pasado allí o lo que había perdido y tampoco el hecho de que fuera su culpa. No mejoraba las cosas en absoluto.

"Genial, Teresa, te has coronado". ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Qué pasó por alto? De nada valía ya lamentarse por la leche derramada o lo que fuera aquello, que se parecía más al fin del mundo visto desde su perspectiva, pero no paraba ni un solo momento de preguntarse qué había dejado de ver en aquel caso para acusar a un inocente. ¿Y si había condenado a más de un inocente a la horca? "Bien. Ahora estás paranoica".

Hizo un alto en sus reflexiones para volver a llenar la copa que tenía a su lado. La mitad de la botella había caído antes de que el agua se enfriara.

Hacía siete años ella estaba… Bien, tenía veintiocho años y demasiada presión. Quizás había dejado algo importante atrás o se obcecó en la identidad del culpable. "No. Todas las pruebas apuntaban a él" – se dijo entre sorbos de vino- "Y tú estás hablando sola. Hora de ir a la cama".

Los tres días siguientes pasaron sin pena ni gloria. La rutina, que para Teresa significaba despacho, armas, patear las calles en busca de criminales, papeles y casa. Sin embargo aún no se quitaba de la cabeza el asunto Dilan McRae. Había estado preguntando por ahí, consiguiendo cosas y cobrándose favores para poder ver las nuevas pruebas que lo exoneraban.

-Bien, André, gracias por tu información. Claro. Cualquier día de estos. Bien. Adiós.

-Lisbon, ¿interrumpo algo?

-Mm, no, claro que no. Sólo un poco de trabajo policial. Unas llamadas. Ya sabe. ¿Necesita…?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo. – Lisbon asintió. – He sabido que has recibido la visita de un hombre.

-Vaya, las noticias vuelan – comentó colocando algunos papeles - ¿Quiere sentarse?

-Ya sabes. Cuando a alguien le gritan en medio del pasillo que ha salido en libertad y era inocente… - Sí, probablemente Wainwright estaba al tanto de todo antes siquiera de acabar el día.

-No gritó – se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose de pronto ruborizada.

- No vengo a reprenderte ni nada… Sólo quería que supieras que al igual que tú hago mis deberes y he estado haciendo llamadas…

- ¿Para allanarme el camino?

- Sólo información. Lo juro. Me gusta estar informado de lo que pasa en las vidas profesionales de mis agentes.

- Entiendo. Así que…

- Tú primero.

- Bien. Al parecer la chica había mantenido una relación con alguien del bufete en el que trabajaba. Casado. Tres hijos. La historia de siempre. Él le dijo que no tenía pensado dejar a su mujer y ella lo entendió. Fue cosa de unas semanas.

-Pero alguien no pensaba lo mismo.

-La mujer de este hombre, Richmond, estaba harta de que su marido se fuera detrás de cada falda. Recepcionistas, secretarias, pasantes, niñeras… Todas las chicas jóvenes que quedaran impresionadas por el gran abogado.

-Entiendo.

-Por lo que me han dicho Kate y Castilla, la mujer se metió en la casa. No sabía que la chica no iba a estar sola pero le dio igual. Esperó y esperó hasta que cayeron dormidos después de todo aquel alcohol y apuñaló a la chica. Luego se fue. Nadie la vio salir, y desde luego nadie la vio entrar entre las horas del asesinato porque estaba ya en la casa.

-¡Vaya! Lo he leído en el informe – sonrió – pero escucharte explicarlo es…espeluznante. Increíble.

-Sí, ya la han detenido. Parece que también han conseguido una confesión y va a hacerse público pronto. Hoy tal vez. La pena es que no podamos detener también a ese imbécil.

-Sí. Una pena.

-Ese hombre seguirá persiguiendo cada falda que le pestañee un poco, sólo espero que por su bien una de esas chicas no quiera cargárselo algún día. Sería una perdida para la humanidad – sus palabras portaban sarcasmo y mal humor.

El nuevo jefe, con cara de bebé y una sonrisa angelical, enarcó las cejas ante la sentencia de Lisbon.

-Bien. Ahora que sabemos lo que pasó y que todo está arreglado, y los culpables entre rejas… - diciendo eso se levantó, como si sólo quisiera estudiar su comportamiento y saber su opinión, como si sólo pasara por allí.

-¿No venía a decirme algo? – Era raro llamar "usted" a un hombre que parecía tener diecisiete años. Pero jefe al fin y al cabo.

-Claro. Casi lo olvidaba. Quería ver cómo estaba respecto al tema, y decirle que no se va a presentar contra usted ningún tipo de demanda o cargo de nada. Las pruebas eran confusas y está claro que no se cometió por su parte ni perjurio, ni obstrucción a la justicia y que no es un agente corrupto, por supuesto. Fueron las pruebas las que lo metieron allí.

-No estaría tan segura.

-No sea tan dura, agente. Cualquiera le habría condenado con las pruebas que tenía su equipo. – ella asintió, sin creérselo, sin embargo.

-¿Qué pasará con él?

-Bueno, dado que es un inocente ni siquiera tendrá que interponer una denuncia contra el Estado o el CBI. El Gobierno le reportará una buena suma de dinero. Un trato para poder olvidar esto y devolverle algo.

-Ni todo el dinero será suficiente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Agente Lisbon? – el atractivo mensajero entró en su despacho con un paquete que ella tomó en sus manos.

-Sí. Gracias. – se dio cuenta de que no tenía remite ni ningún tipo de dato. Wainwright parecía el tipo de hombre profesional y responsable al que no se le escapaba una.

-¿Ha pasado por rayos? – le preguntó.

-Estaba en mi carro junto a los demás así que sí, supongo que pasó la seguridad.

El hombre se marchó. Lisbon estaba a punto de decirle algo a su nuevo jefe acerca de la paranoia obsesiva cuando abrió la pequeña caja. Su corazón se detuvo. Al menos el suyo, el corazón que contenía la caja parecía…fresco.

-Oh, mierda – masculló. Por suerte pudo contener las arcadas que aquello le provocó.

Un segundo después tenía a Wainwright encima observando el corazón con sangre y venas envuelto en uno de esos plásticos acolchados. Ella le miró.

-Madre de Dios – exclamó el chico y acto seguido salió del despacho tras el hombre del correo.

Ella le vio doblar la esquina hasta alcanzarlo y a Jane mirándole con el ceño fruncido antes de meterse en su despacho. Ella estaba como en una nube, una nube gigantesca de algodón de azúcar que le embotaba el cerebro. Dejó la caja sobre la mesa con cuidado y sacó unos guantes y una gran bolsa de pruebas.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa? Parecéis todos alterados ¿no?

-Sí, quizás tenga que ver con esto.

-Teresa, - Wainwright entró de nuevo, parecía haber hecho una pequeña carrera por los pasillos del CBI- Nuestro hombre del correo dice que ya había pasado por seguridad y estaba en su carro para hoy. Cualquier mensajero pudo haberlo traído y dejado allí abajo. Cuando pasó por los detectores no se detectó amenaza.

Jane se acercó y tras ver el contenido del paquete saltó hacia atrás como si éste fuera a morderle.

-Puaj – exclamó echando un último vistazo y cerrando los ojos- Sí, bueno, es realmente repugnante pero no creo que sea una amenaza ¿no?

El nuevo jefe le miró con suspicacia.

-Venía dirigido a ella.

-Sí, es su despacho así que me lo había imaginado. Gracias.

-La pregunta es: ¿el corazón es humano? – intervino Lisbon a fin de parar sus palabras.

-Bueno, supongo que habrá que averiguarlo. Llamaré a los forenses. Esto será prioritario – Lisbon cerró la caja y la metió con cuidado en la bolsa. Era tan asqueroso como cuando tuvo que coger aquel dedo humano amputado para abrir una caja fuerte, sólo que esta vez era personal. - ¿Tienes enemigos Lisbon?

-Soy policía, de homicidios. Sí. Tengo enemigos. Muchos. Pero antes de que empiece a tratar esto como una amenaza de alto nivel, le diré que podría no ser nada. No sólo hay un montón de gente psicótica a la que no les gustan los polis sino que también se acercan fiestas en las que en algunos países la gente gasta bromas…como nuestro truco o trato, pero diferente. Quizás están sólo tratando de molestar.

-¿Por qué tú entonces?

-He salido en la tele. John…el Rojo. Nuestros nombres salen, eso es todo.

-¿En serio, Lisbon? ¿Gente que bromea? – preguntó Jane. – Fiestas en las que se gastan bromas…que excusa tan pobre, querida.

-Sí. Locos bromistas.

-Locos que matan gente – concluyó Wainwright. – hay que ser cauteloso.

Lisbon se aclaró la garganta.

-Con todo el respeto, señor. No creo que sea para tanto. Nos enfrentamos a esto cada día.

-¿Qué hay de ese tipo, el del otro día? Dilan McRae.

-No, no lo creo.

-Sin duda el chico estaba dolido, destrozado, pero no fue un asesino hace ocho años y no lo es ahora. – Argumentó jane- Él quiere una disculpa, y sí, tal vez ahora mismo odie a los polis por lo que le hicieron ¿Quién no lo haría? – Lisbon lo fulminó con la mirada cuando él sonrió con pretensión – pero no tanto como para matarla o hacerle daño. No quiere volver a la cárcel.

-Veo que estás muy seguro Patrick.

-Sí… - se encogió de hombros- mis poderes y todo eso…

-Jane…

-Llamadme paranoico, pero mantendré una alerta sobre ti.

-No hará falta, jefe. Y ahora… creo que todos tenemos cosas que hacer, y yo tengo llevar un corazón sangrante abajo.

-Voy contigo.

Como siempre Jane, caballeroso y preocupado a su manera, acompañó a Lisbon a los oscuros sótanos del edificio de la Brigada donde se encontraban trabajando, con suma diligencia, los técnicos forenses, sobrecargados y mal pagados.

La llegada del corazón sangrante hizo que Jane se interesara por el caso inmediatamente. No todos los días podía ver algo igual.

-El corazón es sin duda de animal. Vaca. Cualquier carnicero puede venderlo o incluso regalarlo a un colega – el joven del laboratorio intentaba mostrar autosuficiencia al detallar sus descubrimientos, pero se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo. – no hay nada en la caja o el envoltorio; ni huellas ni ADN, ni un pelo o rastro.

-Bueno, lo que yo decía. Una broma de mal gusto.

-Puede que sí.

-Si no me necesitan. – Fred Winston era un chico bastante nervioso, pero muy inteligente, de esos que prefieren la soledad de su cuarto de trabajo a las multitudes.

-Claro, Fred – el chico le tendió los informes de las pruebas y las correspondientes fotografías a Lisbon, ya había traspasado la puerta cuando se detuvo y añadió: - Yo no me lo tomaría tan a la ligera agente, si me permite decirlo. En algunas culturas y organizaciones mandar el corazón de un animal a un enemigo es una clara amenaza. De muerte, por supuesto – añadió.

Después de decir esto se alejó, dejando a una estupefacta Lisbon rodeada de su equipo. Ella sacudió la cabeza. Rigsby parecía más preocupado que ella, lo cual le hizo bastante gracia. Era obvio, como ya había comentado Jane en alguna ocasión, que todos los polis tenían cierto grado de agresividad e ira reprimida, pero Rigsby…él era casi tan tierno como un peluche.

-Bueno chicos, al trabajo. Cho ¿sabemos algo de la declaración del testigo?

-Aún está en shock. Le cuesta recordar las cosas pero lo hará, en algún momento, espero.

-Oye, jefa – VanPelt entró con un portátil en la mano, como solía hacer, pero esta vez no tenía que ver con el caso que tenían en las manos. – he estado mirando algo sobre el corazón y he pensado…

-VanPelt, ya os he dicho que no hay peligro en eso. Venga, dime que tienes… - la novata no pilló la intención de su jefa pues siguió hablando y ella tuvo que aclarar con paciencia y voz firme:– sobre el caso.

-No, no jefa. Lo digo en serio. Ese hombre Dilan McRae. Podría tener algo contra ti. Su prometida le abandonó, y…

-Pues claro, el tío era un cerdo. Le puso los cuernos con una chica que acabó muerta. No es el mejor partido.

-… su madre murió – Lisbon mantuvo silencio ante la nueva declaración. – Su padre le repudió y su madre murió mientras él estaba en la cárcel, incapaz de soportar el dolor. – Todos la miraron e intimidada añadió : - Al parecer.

-Bueno, ¿y qué? – aunque trataba de ocultarlo su cara había cambiado considerablemente. Preocupación, temor quizás, pero sobre todo culpa. ¿Qué cojones había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho? – Eso no quiere decir que vaya a matarme. Hay gente…Bueno, da igual, chicos.

-Lisbon, VanPelt tiene razón. Es mucha coincidencia que ese tipo salga de la cárcel, venga a verte y tres días más tarde recibas un corazón de vaca. Deberías tener cuidado.

-Lo que necesito es que volváis al trabajo y dejéis de darme la lata. Y ni una palabra a Wainwright – les advirtió, mirando especialmente a VanPelt – Piensa que esto se convertirá en un asunto de seguridad. Jane ¿puedes quedarte?

Cuando los demás se fueron, Jane permaneció sentado en una de las sillas.

-¿Qué opinas tú?

-Bueno, no creo que el tipo se arriesgue a ir a la cárcel. No había signos de venganza en sus ojos.

-Joder, Jane. ¿tú también? Te estoy hablando del caso.

-Bueno, esto podría ser un caso.

-Sí, claro. Todos quieren matarme… - rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta. – Casi me siento halagada.

-¿Estás preocupada?

-No. Estoy molesta y….me siento responsable. – le miró de reojo, un tanto avergonzada. No acostumbraba a dejar sus defensas bajas frente a Jane, pero no quería seguirle el juego. Acabaría antes diciéndole escuetamente lo que pensaba, lo que sentía…

-¿Responsable? – preguntó casi con dulzura.

-Sí, Jane, responsable, ¿sabes? es eso que se siente cuando haces algo… como cuando tú metes al equipo en líos y no crees que importe en absoluto pero yo me siento mal porque debería haberte parado, en teoría…

-Pero yo siempre…

-Oh, Jane, por Dios, no me repliques. Intento decirte por qué soy responsable de lo de ese chico. – De pronto se detuvo – Espera un momento, ¿por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? ¡Largo de aquí, consultor!

-Está bien, como tú quieras, pero si me necesitas…

-Sí, sí - hizo un gesto de la mano apremiándole para que se fuera – En el sofá.

Como solía hacer, aunque ahora un poco más preocupada, volvió al trabajo.

No reparó en que las luces de las viviendas colindantes estaban apagadas siendo tan temprano. De hecho, estaba tan cansada que a lo mejor en su subconsciente lo supo pero le dio igual, sólo quería llegar a casa. En su vida y en su trabajo a menudo tenía días malos, días malísimos y días de mierda. Éste parecía ser de esos últimos. Wainwright tenía un cerco a su alrededor porque pensaba que alguien la perseguía, lo cual no estaba claro y era exagerado; al parecer había destrozado la vida de un hombre, eso no le ocurría todos los días – sin darse cuenta suspiró con frustración, un sonido que parecía salir de lo más profundo de su alma, lleno de amargura y cansancio – y para colmo se había librado por los pelos de un disparo, que por suerte aterrizó en una pared en la que si no llega a ser por un joven oficial de policía ella habría estado para recibir un balazo. Luego había caído sobre un jardín húmedo así que ahora estaba manchada de verde, con tierra en los vaqueros y un olor cuestionable impregnado en la piel. Y ella pensaba que Jane era mal karma. Probablemente su anterior "yo" había sido el culpable de un gran desastre medioambiental o algo así, de la extinción de alguna especie o de la creación de las hombreras…y ella lo estaba pagando ahora. A pesar de sí misma se rió. Pensar en Jane siempre la hacía reír o preocuparse. Tenía que admitir que había estado pendiente de ella, como si aquella amenaza fuera real. Intentaba encubrirlo con bromas y sarcasmo, lo mismo que ella, pero la realidad era que estaba inquieto, y si Patrick Jane estaba preocupado era mejor que ella lo estuviera también.

Dejando sus funestos pensamientos de lado se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su apartamento, pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta ya estaba abierta. Se llevó la mano a la cadera de forma instintiva buscando su Glock. Cuando la tuvo bien posicionada en paralelo a su cuerpo avanzó despacio, abrió la puerta lentamente y alzó el arma antes de entrar. Usando su entrenamiento y como hacía cada vez que tenía un registro siguió despacio hacia el interior de la casa, primero su pistola y luego ella, hacia la derecha en dirección a la cocina y luego a la izquierda, en la zona del salón. Estiró el brazo izquierdo y a tientas dio con el interruptor, pero fue inútil, las luces no se encendieron y no se encenderían. Alguien había cortado la electricidad.

Había algo extraño, notaba una presencia allí. Era más que probable que si ella no veía nada él tampoco lo hiciera. Las únicas luces provenían de las farolas del exterior situadas en el complejo y en la calle. La visibilidad era mínima. Se detuvo para escuchar y pudo oír claramente la respiración de alguien. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para apuntarle cuando creyó tenerlo localizado, pero era difícil medir sus movimientos y las distancias. No sabía dónde se hallaba exactamente; dos segundos más tarde el hombre se abalanzó contra ella haciendo que el arma cayera lejos. A ciegas intentó devolverle el golpe, pero él la agarró, le retorció el brazo a la espalda y la empujó hacia la pared que tenía enfrente haciendo chocar su cara contra ésta. La agarraba con tanta energía que podría partirle el brazo como si no fuera más que una rama seca, podía notar la fuerza de sus brazos presionando su cuerpo menudo contra la fría pared. Antes de que pudiera hablar para preguntarle qué demonios quería, lo hizo él.

-Será mejor que no abras la boca, zorra – ella forcejeó pero el tipo la empujó con más fuerza aún – ¿Qué se siente cuando estás desarmada e indefensa? Ya no eres la que manda, no tienes poder sobre nadie ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que no estás protegida por tu arma y tus colegas polis, eh? No te mataré, aún. Pero te estaré vigilando. Esto es sólo una advertencia, por si se te ocurre volver a joderle la vida a alguien.

Entonces, sin previo aviso la despegó de la pared y haciendo uso de su fuerza la arrojó al suelo por encima de la mesa de café y salió corriendo. Ella pasó por encima aterrizando en el suelo, junto al sofá, llevándose algunas cosas por delante; instintivamente se levantó y corrió detrás de él alcanzando su arma en el camino, pero cuando salió a la calle el tipo ya se alejaba quemando neumáticos en un coche oscuro.

Respirando con dificultad permaneció unos segundos viendo cómo el coche se perdía de vista ante sus ojos. No fue hasta que recuperó un poco el aliento que fue consciente de su cuerpo dolorido. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se encogió de dolor ante su propio roce.

-Genial – se dijo en voz baja - necesitaré puntos.

Un poco mareada después del encontronazo volvió a su apartamento en penumbra, se apoyó contra una pared y se dejó caer al suelo maldiciendo. Con la cabeza descansando en la pared que tenía detrás, cerró los ojos un instante a la vez que cientos de pensamientos la asaltaban a un mismo tiempo.

Sin soltar su pistola alcanzó el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Cho que contestó al tercer toque.

-Cho.

-¿Kimball? – no sabía si por el susto o por el golpe, o por ambas cosas, pero la mano con la que sostenía el aparato temblaba ligeramente al igual que su voz que no conseguía que sonara más que como un murmullo – Kimball, necesito que vengas a mi apartamento enseguida.

-¿Lisbon? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Cho, pero tienes que venir. Alguien ha entrado en mi casa.

-¿Estás bien? Quédate ahí, voy enseguida.

Menos de diez minutos más tarde no sólo Cho estaba allí; con él llegaron, VanPelt, Rigsby y un equipo de sanitarios que nunca admitiría que necesitaba pero lo cierto era que la cabeza le palpitaba tanto que parecía a punto de estallarle en cualquier instante. Como siempre, aguantaba las ganas de llorar de manera estoica, era una experta en evitar que los demás la vieran vulnerable. Nunca permitiría que el equipo al que intentaba llevar con mano firme la notara ahora débil y al descubierto.

-Estoy bien. – dijo nada más ver a su colega aparecer armado a través de su puerta todavía abierta. Ella seguía en el mismo lugar, sólo que con el paso de los minutos se había relajado más, hasta el punto de encontrarse somnolienta.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Lisbon?

-¡Mierda! – exclamó Lisbon - . ¿Recuerdas las paranoias sobre el corazón de vaca y que quizás debería cuidarme las espaldas? – Cho no dijo nada, acuclillado junto a ella – Pues no iban mal encaminadas...

-Vale. Esto está hecho un desastre. ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Viste al tipo? ¿Dijo algo? – ella le lanzó una irónica mirada de reojo a la vez que subía la comisura de sus labios sin llegar a formar una sonrisa.

-Recuérdame que te dé una charla sobre tacto y cómo tratar a una persona que puede tener una contusión en el cerebro. Ayúdame a levantarme – hizo un intento pero apenas tenía fuerza y Cho la retuvo usando con ella un tono de severa advertencia al usar la palabra "jefa" – Está bien. Quieres un resumen. Bien. Llegué a casa y al abrir la puerta –bueno, estaba abierta-; entonces entré con mi arma, el tipo estaba ya dentro, me sorprendió, me atacó, me lanzó contra una pared y luego contra el suelo y se largó. Salí corriendo detrás de él, pero era tarde. Se había ido, con mucha prisa, en un coche negro, creo. No sé, estaba oscuro y …

-Está bien, Lisbon. Lo has hecho bien.

-Genial. ¿Me darás una piruleta ahora?

-Arriba. Hay un par de paramédicos fuera que se encargarán de ti.

-Dios, Cho. Dime que no lo has hecho – se quejó – ahora tendré que ir al hospital.

-Esa es la idea. VanPelt, Rigsby y yo nos quedaremos aquí. Voy a llamar a Wainwright para advertirle y que mande unos cuantos técnicos por si ha dejado huellas o algo que nos sirva. Te veré dentro de un rato en el hospital.

-Kimball – ya se subía a la ambulancia con la ayuda del médico cuando llamó a su agente – No dejes que me revuelvan la casa. Odiaría tener que llegar y recoger más porquería.

Sabía como actuaban los polis, aunque aquello no fuera un registro sino una recolección de pruebas, tirarían cosas que luego no recogerían, revolverían lo que creyeran conveniente y al llegar a casa encontraría el mayor de los desastres. Ella misma había tenido que hurgar entre las pertenencias privadas de sospechosos de asesinato; las casas de las víctimas también se registraban a conciencia.

- Descuida, jefa. – le respondió segundos antes de que el conductor cerrara las puertas de la parte trasera del vehículo – No dejaré que Jane revuelva entre tu ropa interior.

Una vez en el hospital le diagnosticaron una contusión leve y le recetaron algunos medicamentos para el dolor, reposo (que por supuesto no tomaría) y algunas horas en observación. Esto último no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo, pues tenía que reconocer que estaba bastante cansada. Luego podría ocuparse de encontrar al imbécil que le había provocado aquel terrible dolor de cabeza, que para variar no era el consultor. Casi se estaba quedando dormida cuando alguien apareció a través de la puerta, sin llamar, y no le hizo falta ni siquiera estar despierta para saber que se trataba de él, Jane. Se acercó despacio hasta los pies de la cama y ella giró la cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba despierta.

- Nada como una noche dura después de un día duro ¿eh? – La broma no enmascaró su preocupación y ella se dio cuenta. Lo había visto más veces en el último año, después de lo de Hightower y O'loughlyn.

- Desde luego, pero estoy bien.

- ¿Te duele? – con uno de sus dedos señaló su frente parcheada con una gasa bajo la cual había un par de puntos. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la herida.

- Nada grave. – sonrió suavemente. A veces le sorprendía la preocupación de ese hombre; la preocupación verdadera, aquella que no podía ocultar porque se reflejaba en sus ojos de manera intensa. Pensaba que la perdería igual que a todos los demás, a la gente a la que amó y jamás volvería, los amigos dejados por el camino…

-Lisbon…

-Lo sé – asintió con una dulce sonrisa, como la de una madre que no quiere que su pequeño se asuste, como si quisiera asegurarle que todo iba bien. - Es peor de lo que pensábamos, ahora está claro que alguien viene a por mí, supongo. Pero no pasará nada. No necesitaré seguridad ni nada, estaré preparada la próxima vez.

-No habrá próxima vez si está en la mano del jefe, que por cierto viene para acá. Está en la oficina hablando con…gente – hizo una pausa- gente que cuidará de ti y que se pondrá delante de una bala si es preciso.

-¿Va a traer a la gente del Presidente de los Estados Unidos para velar por mi vida? – bromeó.

-Creo que no. Los llamó simplemente "contingente de seguridad", pero apostaría mi dinero del almuerzo a que ese tipo tiene contacto con el Presidente. Es inteligente, demasiado, eficaz aunque sólo sobre el papel, y se preocupa por sus agentes. Me recuerda a Minelli. Es un buen tipo, pese a todo.

-¿Pese a qué?

-A su juventud, su aspecto… - tenía razón; si Wainwright no fuera vestido de traje podría ser confundido con un estudiante de secundaria. El pensamiento del director del CBI con vaqueros desteñidos, tenis converse y una camiseta la hizo sonreír.

-Tiene talento. – él estuvo de acuerdo.

Tanteando los bordes de la cama en medio de la penumbra de la habitación, llegó hasta ella y se sentó, sus cuerpos se rozaron en el proceso.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó como si no lo supiera ya, como si llegara a su lado por primera vez preguntando "¿Qué tal el día?".

-Odio cuando preguntas cosas que ya sabes. Estoy segura de que ya te han puesto al corriente, ¿verdad?

-Así es, pero me gustaría oírlo de ti; la verdad, como amigos, no un informe sobre cómo entraste en tu casa y sacaste el arma.

-Bien. Pregunta lo que quieras, no sé más que tú.

-¿Tienes miedo? Tú nunca pareces asustada…

-¿Pero?

-Pero, como bien sabes, yo veo a través de ti y sé que no estás bien. Me extraña que nunca pidas ayuda o te quejes por nada.

-¿Tú lo haces? – Silencio – Bien, si lo que te interesa es si temo por mi vida…sí; sé qué puede ocurrir si alguien va tras de mí pero… también conocía los riesgos que corría con este trabajo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlos. Tú sabes que es lo que más me gusta en el mundo. Moriría sin trabajar como agente de policía, me mataría hacer el trabajo de Wainwright. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Lo entendía perfectamente, pero ella era…testaruda, demasiado. Jane no tenía dedos en las manos para contar las veces que no se quejaba por sus dolores de cabeza o de espalda hasta que era tarde, él siempre sabía por su lenguaje corporal qué le pasaba y cuándo, pero ella debía terminar el trabajo antes que cualquier otra cosa y esto le hacía pensar en lo quejica que era él.

-No creo que sea el tipo del otro día, aunque el director está convencido.

-Yo tampoco lo creo.

-¿El sentido arácnido?

-No, la cara del tipo. No parecía… Bah, seguro que estoy alucinando; tal vez sí que quiera matarme.

-No, te odia, de eso no cabe duda – arqueó las cejas – pero por otro lado, no quiere vengarse.

-¿Crees que pueda haber mandado a alguien?

-No. No tiene esa mirada. – Lisbon lo miró interrogante. – La de la venganza, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Sin duda lo sabía, y demasiado bien, por desgracia.

-Con todo el respeto, señor, no creo que sea necesario. Si saca policías de ese condado para venir a cuidar de una agente… se le echarían encima. Sé que es usted el director, y que sabe perfectamente cómo manejar la situación y no seré yo quien le contradiga pero estamos hablando de mi seguridad. Yo soy muy capaz de protegerme, tengo al equipo, y tanto trabajo que puede que ni siquiera salga este fin de semana de la Brigada. Me iré a un hotel, no me expondré, pero olvídese de la seguridad adicional….señor – tuvo que añadir esto último pues en su discurso se había dejado llevar de tal modo que parecía una orden más que una sugerencia y no quería arriesgarse. Al fin y al cabo estaba hablando con un superior.

-Antes de que diga una palabra más, le diré que los dos hombres que le he asignado para su casa no son del condado de Marin…viven en el condado de Marin. Son ex Seals en realidad. Me hacen un favor porque Jason, mi hermano mayor, es amigo suyo, los conozco, te protegerán con su vida. – decididamente aquel muchacho estaba exagerando sobremanera.

-Peor aún señor. No puedo dejar que esos hombres cuiden de mí cuando deberían de estar disfrutando de las próximas fiestas con su familia – entonces bajó el tono de voz - ¿Se da cuenta de cómo me sentiría si esa gente corriera riesgo por mi causa cuando tienen esposas e hijos esperándoles en casa? ¿y si murieran?

-¿Prefieres que esa persona esté soltera? Porque también puedo conseguirlo. – cuando pensaba que se estaban entendiendo…

-¿No hay nada que no pueda hacer?

-Al parecer no puedo convencerte de que te tomes esta amenaza en serio.

-Vamos, Lisbon, sólo está preocupado por ti. Eres su agente senior.

-Y mi opinión no cuenta, supongo.

-No – Jane sonrió, satisfecho de haber conseguido lo que quería.

Un día después vio a un chico hablando con Wainwright. Era joven sin duda, no tanto como su jefe pero no debía de llegar a los cuarenta. El pelo castaño alborotado le cubría la cabeza de facciones firmes; sus ojos grises parecían acero pero su sonrisa mientras trataba con el jefe era jovial y sincera. Tal vez solían pasar juntos las tardes de verano con el resto del grupo y ahora rememoraban viejos tiempos. Entonces el hombre la miró y ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos, tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta con decisión.

-Usted debe de ser el joven a cuya familia no le importa que arriesgue su vida por alguien que no lo necesita – afirmó mirando con decisión al chico, aún sonriente, que le estrechó la mano antes de decir su nombre, sin importarle que Wainwright estuviera allí; era con él con quien estaba molesta.

-Josh Stein – sonrió pícaramente antes de continuar con retintín – a su servicio.

La severa mirada que Lisbon le dirigió a su jefe daba miedo.

-Es tal como dijiste, Luther. – mirándola, aclaró: - Tenaz. – El joven director se sonrojó ligeramente ante la declaración de su amigo.

-No cree que la amenaza sea real, pero, como te decía, ya la han desafiado y atacado. Podría ser algo gordo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – afirmó poniéndose serio.

-Señores, creo que soy lo suficientemente profesional para saber cuándo una amenaza va en serio y cómo cuidarme de ello. Esto es sin duda desmedido, le estamos dando a ese tipo mucho más crédito del que merece.

-Señorita, nunca está de más cuidarse las espaldas.

-Es agente.

-No crea que la estoy subestimando. Aun si sólo es una posibilidad, una entre un millón, es mejor tener a alguien cerca que pueda ver el cañón del arma oculta entre los árboles antes de que el disparo llegue a tu cabeza. Créeme. Sé de lo que hablo.

Odiaba cuando las conversaciones, discusiones, para el caso, terminaban sin que ella pudiera siquiera objetar en contra de lo que se le imponía. Estaba acostumbrada a acatar las órdenes y no le importaba, siempre que no fuera en lo personal. Bastante caótica era ya su vida como para encima tener que preocuparse del director del CBI tras su espalda, observándola y estudiándola, dictando lo que tenía que hacer o con quién debía ir. Pero, esta vez, fue inútil negarse, estaba todo preparado por el absurdamente protector Wainwright, y no había nada que hacer.

-Wainwright te cuida bien.

-Sí, estoy encantada. – su tono agrio se escuchó en medio de la escena del crimen; Sabía que Jane se estaba refiriendo al hombre que la observaba desde el coche al otro lado de la calzada. Ella también miró en su dirección con cara de pocos amigos – He pasado de no tener padres a tener cuatro. Es horrible.

-Vamos, no seas gruñona, Wainwright cuida de sus activos, me atrevería a decir que tiene un excelente olfato aparte de una especial preocupación por ti.

-Sí, - rezongó agachándose a recoger las bolitas de M&M's que en el forcejeo la víctima había tirado - ¡qué afortunada me siento de repente!

Cuatro días pasaron en el más absoluto aburrimiento, nada ocurrió, pero ahí seguía Joshua, detrás de ella en un desapercibido segundo plano, siempre estudiando el entorno. Se llevaba bien con los chicos y se parecía bastante a Cho; serio, profesional pero agradable y bromista.

Dilan McRae tenía coartada para la noche del ataque en la casa de Lisbon. VanPelt, que seguía convencida de que algo iba a ocurrir, mareó las bases de datos. Dilan tenía un hermano y eso preocupó a la novata aunque su jefa le había advertido que se concentrara en el asesinato del profesor de Historia Antigua en el Campus de la Universidad en lugar de buscar agujas inexistentes en inmensos pajares. Era inútil.

Poco a poco se acostumbró a trabajar bajo la intensa presencia de Joshua. Al parecer, el chico no tenía ya más que una hermana y sobrinos, sus padres habían muerto siendo ellos jóvenes. Se sentía en cierto modo identificada con él; la pérdida, el afán de proteger a los demás.

-Sr. Stein tiene una llamada – le dijo una chica justo en el momento en que cruzaban la puerta. Él frunció el ceño, Mary lo apremió diciendo que era una mujer y que parecía importante, y Lisbon le hizo una seña para que lo cogiera mientras ella se encaminaba al coche. Eso podía hacerlo sola.

Las luces tintinearon y temblaron en el silencio del parking. Odiaba aparcar en el sótano. Estaba frío, oscuro y cualquier ruido resonaba allí dentro sobresaltándola. A veces ni siquiera recordaba dónde había dejado el coche y para colmo tenía flashes de películas malas de adolescentes descuartizadas en el aparcamiento de unos grandes almacenes por un loco enmascarado con una motosierra. Sus tacones hacía ruido en el pavimento mientras se acercaba al coche, ya lo había visto cuando una extraña sensación la asaltó provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal hasta erizarle el vello de la nuca; se detuvo un instante y continuó caminando. Si allí había alguien su única posibilidad era llegar a su coche para coger el arma de repuesto, estaba pensando que le sería más fácil abrir el maletero y coger el arma del interior izquierdo antes que la de la guantera, cuando esa sensación hizo que se girara a tiempo para asestar un certero golpe en la mandíbula de su acosador. El hombre murmuró una maldición, pero no se amilanó, se dio la vuelta y la golpeó con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo, se arrastró para poner suficiente distancia entre ellos a fin de levantarse y correr. El contenido de su bolso, sus llaves del coche y demás, estaban esparcidos por el suelo pero aún conservaba el móvil en el bolsillo de la cazadora y se apresuró a darle al botón de rellamada agazapada a un lado de un coche. "Maldición". Rogó para que alguien cogiera el teléfono antes de que el tipo la alcanzara.

Por fin contestó y mientras se metía el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo pudo oír la voz de Jane preguntando alegremente "¿Me echas de menos?", pero oyó con más claridad cómo el tipo que quería sin duda acabar con ella llegaba hasta su lado. Ella le hizo un traspié y el tipo cayó de bruces contra el suelo; sin embargo cuando sacó el arma, todo oportunidad que podía brindarle la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo se esfumó. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como el color abandonaba su cara. Ahora estaba perdida.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – Hacía tan sólo unos segundos que Jane había cogido su móvil donde la imagen de la gruñona Lisbon se reflejaba indicándole una llamada, pero nadie contestaba. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando oyó una voz. Una conversación, en realidad.

-Ni siquiera sabes quién soy. ¿Por qué me extraña? En realidad, lo único que tú tienes que hacer es meter a gente en la cárcel, no importan sus nombres…o sus familias. Mi madre murió por tu culpa, murió de pena porque ya no era capaz de soportar el horror que nos causaste.

¿Era Dilan McRae el hombre del teléfono? ¿No se suponía que Lisbon se había marchado ya con Stein, donde demonios estaban todos? Se quedó escuchando sin saber a quién dirigirse cuando vio al guardaespaldas de Lisbon cruzando el pasillo de vuelta al despacho.

-¿Dónde está Lisbon?

-Hey, Patrick. Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta. Me han llamado y cuando he vuelto ya no estaba, he supuesto que estaría en su despacho.

-¿Una llamada? ¿De quién?

-Bueno, Patrick, - rió el hombre – me parece que eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿no te parece?

-Venga ya, me importa muy poco quién te llame; lo que quiero saber es si hablaste y quien era.

-No, no hable…de hecho era una chica que decía cosas incongruentes. Creo que me confundía de persona.

-No, no te confundía. ¡Mierda! Alguien tiene a Lisbon.

Cerraron y registraron el edificio pero ya era tarde. Gotas de sangre esparcidas junto a las pertenencias de la agente, su coche…ni rastro de ella. Joshua se maldijo a sí mismo por su estupidez, por haberla perdido de vista.

-No es culpa tuya – dijo VanPelt en un intento por serenar la situación.

-Y un cuerno que no – apuntó Jane - ¿No se suponía que era de los mejores?

-Todos cometemos errores Jane – Luther Wainwright acababa de llegar de una reunión con el alcalde cuando recibió la noticia – tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. Será mejor que nos relajemos. Apuesto a que podemos hacer algo. VanPelt…

Entonces se dirigió a la chica para continuar dando órdenes.

-Mantenga una línea abierta con nosotros. Cho y los demás conmigo; Ron tú irás en el segundo equipo. Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer.

-Dilan McRae está en los juzgados con sus abogados. No es él.

Le sangraba el labio inferior y le dolía la mandíbula cada vez que intentaba hablar con aquel hombre. Era inútil tratar razonar con Brian McRae. La culpaba del encarcelamiento de su hermano, de la decepción de su padre y la consiguiente muerte de su madre. No había manera de que aquel hombre entrara en razón y bajara el arma.

Cuando el estallido del disparo resonó entre las paredes, su vida no pasó por delante de ella, sólo llegó a pensar en que todo había acabado, que no habría más posibilidades y que aquel psicópata había ganado, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, pero, para su completa sorpresa, no había sangre ni dolor, la gente se alborotaba alrededor gritando pero no era su cuerpo el que estaba en el suelo sino el del hombre que segundos antes la apuntaba con un arma. Entonces pestañeó varias veces hasta salir de su ensimismamiento y volver a la realidad, enfocó su visión correctamente y allí estaban. El hermano de Dilan McRae tirado en el suelo con un agujero de bala en la cabeza, aún tenía los ojos abiertos. No sabía si había llegado a disparar y había errado el tiro o si el único disparo había sido el del francotirador, Joshua, que ahora se acercaba hacia ellos, de lo que estaba segura era de que se había salvado por los pelos. Un segundo antes y sería su cuerpo el que yacería en el suelo desangrándose.

-Teresa Lisbon – suspiró el guardaespaldas llegando a su lado para reunirse con los demás y le dio un rápido abrazo. No se había alegrado tanto de verle como en aquel momento– La próxima vez que te diga...

-La próxima vez que nos veamos – interrumpió ella – espero que sea frente a una cerveza, muy, muy lejos del CBI y de los asesinos locos.

-Debería verte un médico – Wainwright que había estado hasta el momento dando órdenes le levantó la barbilla con una mano para observar mejor su labio partido.

-Bah, no es nada. – la mirada de su jefe era de clara oposición, pero no le importó, continuó hablando – Lo único que necesito ahora mismo es volver a casa, darme un baño y descansar, oh, y una copa.

-De todas formas deja que te vean los paramédicos para que yo pueda dormir en paz esta noche.

-Está hecho – gruñó cuando le sobrevino una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, pero pronto se le pasó.

-Ha sido un día largo, jefa, vayamos a casa.

- Buena idea. ¿Quién va a contarme la gran hazaña del rescate?

De camino a la ambulancia la pusieron al tanto de cómo habían rastreado la llamada de teléfono y habían seguido la señal hasta que ésta desapareció y tuvieron que rastrear la zona mediante otro tipo de tecnología, de la Marina, para ser exactos. Sentía curiosidad por Luther, sus contactos en la profesión y la habilidad para conseguir favores. Y ella creía que era persuasiva. Parecía que tenía más que aprender del jefe de lo que había pensado. Al fin y al cabo estaba viva gracias a él.

-Oye, Jane – de pronto sintió la necesidad de hacer algo – creo que te acompañaré a la fiesta de Navidad de la Brigada.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos pero ninguno de los miembros del equipo dijo nada.

-¿Tienes que estar a punto de morir para aceptar mi invitación a una fiesta? Haces que me sienta ofendido Lisbon.

-¿Quieres venir o no?

-Claro - se encogió de hombros y siguió andando. – pero sigo pensando que…

-Cállate, Jane.

**FIN.**


	11. Tradición

Buenos días!

Este fic es un one shot equipo escrito con motivo de los challenges 2014 que una vez más estamos celebrando en el foro TheMentalist en español. Si les gusta la serie allí encontraréis infinidad de cosas divertidas para pasar el verano hasta la nueva temporada ;)

Tengo que decir, además, que mi fic resultó ganador lo cual me hace mucha ilusión xD

Bueno, les dejó disfrutar de la lectura. No seáis tímidos y dejad algún review.

;) Saludos!

P.S.: the mentalist no es mío

* * *

><p><strong>Tradición<strong>

Lisbon no estaba muy segura de su decisión. Pizza. Iba a ser una de las primeras reuniones con todo el antiguo equipo y habían decidido picotear algo en lugar de preparar una cena formal. Ella había estado de acuerdo. El trabajo seguía sin dejarle demasiado tiempo, pero le habría gustado hacer algo especial para los chicos. Y, a decir verdad, también quería que vieran que no era todo mocasines, perritos calientes e informes policiales. Podía organizar una cena y tener invitados.

Sonrió al sentir el roce cálido de unos labios en la nuca.

- Deja de darle vueltas. Son tus amigos, es como si invitaras a tus hermanos. La cena no es lo importante.

- ¿Darle vueltas a qué? No sé de qué hablas - Siempre le fastidiaba que hiciera eso. Era como si no pudiera tener pensamientos para sí misma. Aun así sonrió. Todavía se le hacía rara esa familiaridad con Patrick.

A las seis de la tarde llegó Cho, puntual como siempre, con una botella de vino. Fue recibido en la puerta por su antigua jefa con un abrazo.

- Cho – lo miró acusatoria – no tenías que haberte molestado. ¡Vaya! Es del bueno. Gracias.

- No es nada, Lisbon – ella lo abrazó una vez más, rápidamente, antes de separarse de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

- Kimball, qué alegría verte, amigo – Jane salió de la cocina en aquel momento llevando algunas copas y vasos y los colocó con cuidado en la mesa del comedor – Ah, vino, sabía que no me decepcionarías.

- Jane, nos vemos cada día en el trabajo – dijo con su habitual sinceridad.

- No en un ambiente relajado y confortable. Con amigos, sin cadáveres, sin ese chico rarito de los ordenadores…

- Ey, no te pases con el muchacho. ¿Tengo que recordarte cuántas veces nos ha hecho el trabajo? – le amonestó Lisbon.

Cho no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a ser confortable. Para empezar, Rigsby se reiría de él. Por una vez, era el único que no se había percatado de la relación entre jefa y consultor. ¿Cómo era posible que la tirantez causada por cada caso en que Jane la liaba hubiera derivado en semejante unión? Tendría que estar más atento la próxima vez. Aunque esperaba que no hubiera próxima vez. Como descubriera que Abbott y Fischer estaban saliendo en secreto o algo por el estilo abandonaría el FBI y se dedicaría a otra cosa.

Un rato más tarde llegaron Grace y Wayne con la pequeña Maddie y un montón de bultos.

- ¡Pati! – gritó la pequeña en cuanto Jane les abrió la puerta principal. Éste la recibió con alegría entre sus brazos.

- Sentimos la tardanza – arguyó Wayne algo falto de respiración al entrar – Ya sabes lo difícil que es viajar con niños pequeños. Hemos tenido que parar dos veces por el camino.

- Llegáis justo a tiempo. Cho llegó hace un rato – bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro – creo que está un poco incómodo, ya sabéis con qué…Así que id a tranquilizarlo antes de que empiece a pensar en huir por la puerta de atrás.

Tras colgar las cosas en el recibidor todos se reunieron ante la mesa de café donde Lisbon estaba sirviendo bebidas. Paró en cuanto les vio llegar para abrazar a los chicos y achuchar a la pequeñaja.

- ¿Seguro que no os importa que nos quedemos aquí? – le preguntó VanPelt a Lisbon.

- Pues claro que no. Estoy, estamos – se corrigió – encantados de teneros aquí a todos. Es una pena que Ben no pudiera venir – se lamentó – debe de estar enorme ya.

- Está guapísimo – comentó VanPelt con orgullo materno – Y es muy inteligente. Ha tenido que quedarse. Sara tenía la semana libre y ha querido disfrutar ese tiempo del niño. Luego te enseñaré una foto.

- Dentro de un rato pediré las pizzas. Mientras tanto ¿qué queréis beber? – después ella misma contestó – ¿Cerveza para Wayne y vino para ti?

- Perfecto, jefa.

- Oh, VanPelt, por favor. Hace años que no somos jefa y subordinada – la antigua novata del equipo se sonrojó y sonrió. Era una vieja costumbre que le había costado borrar a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

Lo cierto era que allí había pasado los mejores años de su vida. Sí, había pasado prácticamente la mayoría del tiempo siendo la novata de la unidad, pero aún así nadie la había hecho sentir tan integrada y valorada. Allí había encontrado al que ahora era su marido, el amor de su vida, y consecuentemente a sus dos tesoros, el hijo de Wayne, y Maddie. Además de familia y buenos amigos, se había encontrado a sí misma. Ya no era la misma chica ingenua de Iowa. Había logrado superar infinidad de obstáculos.

Y allí estaban después de tantos años. Unidos como una verdadera familia, a pesar de la distancia que ahora los separaba, celebrando una reunión como en los viejos tiempos y, lo más curioso, en casa de Lisbon con ésta y Jane por fin juntos.

Estaba tan contenta por ellos. Después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que habían pasado por fin se habían atrevido a dar el paso. Por momentos pensaba que nunca llegaría. Las circunstancias estaban continuamente en su contra y esos dos no eran muy efusivos en sus sentimientos. Ahora, por ejemplo, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, en el mismo sofá, pero aún había cierta timidez entre ambos, una pizca de nerviosismo en parte debido a que el resto del equipo los estaba mirando con ojos atentos como si aquel fuera un fenómeno nuevo y desconocido.

Las voces de los demás integrantes del equipo interrumpieron el curso de sus pensamientos.

- La empresa va viento en popa. La verdad es que no nos podemos quejar. Prácticamente trabajamos desde casa, el dinero está bien – decía Wayne – Tenemos bastante tiempo para los niños.

- Eso es genial, chicos – comentó Lisbon tras dar un sorbo a su copa – Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Pedimos las pizzas?

- La mía sin piña – pidió Cho.

- Una sin piña, una con carne para Rigsby – enumeró Lisbon - ¿Patrick?

- Ya me conoces. Gustos simples. Queso, tomate, orégano, un poco de bacon, tal vez.

- Y nachos.

- Y algo de ensalada - añadió Van Pelt.

- Como en los viejos tiempos – comentó Jane con diversión - ¿Eh, Maddie? Una enorme pizza de caso cerrado. Una vieja tradición de esta familia.

Jane le hacía carantoñas a la pequeña que no dejaba de reír y balbucear ante la tierna mirada de Lisbon. Siempre había sido fantástico verle tratar con niños. Mientras que los demás se limitaban a pasar de puntillas por su lado, temerosos de hacerles daño o de encariñarse demasiado, Jane se detenía, les escuchaba y les entendía.

- ¡Ey! ¿Y vosotros para cuándo? ¿No habéis pensado en tener niños? – preguntó Rigsby.

Ante el inesperado comentario, Lisbon, que estaba bebiendo de su copa, estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Nadie podía determinar si la rojez de su cara se debía a la tos o a la vergüenza. Jane le pasó la mano por la espalda dibujando círculos en ella.

- ¡Pero mira que eres bruto, Wayne! – le reprendió su mujer.

- No pasa nada Grace – contestó Lisbon – está claro que puedes sacar a un hombre del CBI pero no puedes evitar que siga siendo totalmente indiscreto.

- ¿Os acordáis de cuando lo hipnotizaron?

- Oh, esa historia otra vez no.

- No sufras, Rigs. Sólo la contaremos una vez más –Lisbon les guiñó un ojo, sonriendo – Besó a VanPelt y luego casi mata a Patrick.

- Yo no lo recuerdo así – se defendió.

- Pues claro. Estabas bajo una fuerte hipnosis. ¡Menuda chica aquella! Parecía una muchacha completamente normal, más bien sosa, eclipsada por su hermana. Y al final resultó ser la asesina.

- Sí. Algunas veces las apariencias engañan. Mirad a Teresa. Pequeña pero con carácter - comentó Jane rememorando. Su Lisbon. Fuerte, decidida, con la paciencia de una santa. Le había salvado.

- Seria y responsable, hasta que alguien intenta meterse con ella – Cho, perdido en sus propios recuerdos, hacía mención a aquel suceso años antes cuando Roy Carmen, el psiquiatra del CBI, aliado con otro tipo había intentado implicarla en un asesinato – Como cuando alguien intentó incriminarla y ella y Jane idearon un plan para que todos creyéramos que se había vuelto loca.

- Oh, ya lo creo – Rigsby estuvo de acuerdo. Él también recordaba ese momento – Hizo una actuación fantástica. Todos nos lo tragamos.

- Sí, Minelli y Bosco estaban pasmados - dijo Lisbon casi sin pensar y, al instante, su cara se ensombreció. Hacía años que no recordaba a Bosco. Alzó la mirada. Un manto de tristeza había caído de pronto sobre el equipo, sólo roto por los alegres balbuceos del bebé, ignorante de los lúgubres sentimientos de los adultos. Se aclaró la garganta. – Vamos, chicos. Hemos sufrido muchas pérdidas también. Lo sé. Bosco y su equipo, Wainright, Ardiles… pero es momento de recordarles con cariño y alegría, como les habría gustado.

Teresa Lisbon siempre animándoles. Alzó la copa para brindar.

- Por Samuel Bosco, por Hykes…

- Por Ardiles, por J.J Laroche – añadió Rigsby quien aún recordaba la muerte de estos dos hombres.

- Por Luther Wainright, Steiner…

- Por todos los valientes caídos.

- Por ellos...

Todos bebieron a la vez.  
>Tras unos segundos, la tensión se disipó.<p>

- Venga, chicos. Suficiente. Esto es una reunión, una celebración… Alegrad esas caras.

Jane, apoyando la moción de Lisbon llenó de nuevo las copas.

La pequeña Maddie, que había estado campando a sus anchas por el salón, apareció junto a su madre con una foto en la mano.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – decía a la vez que señalaba las figuras de sus padres en una fotografía del antiguo equipo en la Brigada. VanPelt tomó el marco y observó con deleite aquel momento.

- Oh, mirad esto. Lo había olvidado.

Era una foto de todos ellos junto al poni que Jane había metido en su oficina por treinta y tres cumpleaños.

- Me encantó – comentó Lisbon – hasta que me dijo que era de alquiler y que había que devolverlo en dos horas. Pero no me quejo. No todos los días alguien puede cumplir el sueño de su infancia.

Cuando sonó el timbre Lisbon se levantó a buscar cubiertos y platos para todos. En cuanto salió de la sala Rigsby aprovechó la oportunidad.

- ¡Eh, Cho! Me debes 50 pavos.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber de qué?

- Apostaste que la jefa y Jane nunca estarían juntos. De hecho, apostaste que nunca lo estarían porque no se gustaban – miró de reojo hacia el lugar donde Jane ayudaba a Lisbon con la comida – y, por lo que puedo observar, yo diría que se gustan bastante.

- Sabía que ibas a restregármelo. Que infantil.

- Ah, ah, la pasta… - Rigsby estiró el brazo en dirección a su amigo, que sin otra alternativa sacó un billete de la cartera y se lo tendió.

- Una apuesta es una apuesta. Tú ganas.

- Apartaos, chicos. Llegan los suministros. – canturreó Jane.

- ¿De verdad no habías notado nada, Cho?

- No – contestó el asiático carente de expresión.

- Pero si estaba claro, hasta Rigsby se había dado cuenta – dijo VanPelt dándole un codazo cariñoso a su marido.

- Es cierto – respondió el aludido.

- Bueno sé que había cierta tensión.

- Bastante tensión – respondió Jane por lo bajo.

- Pero lo achacaba al hecho de que no podía parar de meterse en líos. Por Dios, si hasta Minelli acabó largándose…siempre pensaba que en cualquier momento Lisbon acabaría pegándole un tiro y alegaría algún tipo de estrés inducido por exceso de trabajo.

- Pues te equivocabas.

- Sí, no me lo recuerdes.

**OoO**

- Esa fue muy buena – todos reían, entretenidos. Hacía un rato que la hija de Rigsby y VanPelt se había quedado dormida – Kimball también se disfrazó una vez. En aquel spa, con el tipo ese que se creía un Casanova, seduciendo mujeres y…

- Ah, lo recuerdo. ¡Qué tío tan cerdo! – Grace usó las mismas palabras que en su día para describir a aquel experimento de Casanova que se dedicaba a vivir de las mujeres.

- Pero, sin duda, el que en más líos se ha metido ha sido Jane. Ha hipnotizado, fingido colocar bombas, robado, cambiado pruebas…

- Es un milagro que Lisbon no le disparara durante los primeros años.

- Estuve tentada muchas veces. Pero habría resultado más papeleo y ya tenía demasiado acumulado.

- ¿Cuántas veces lo golpearon?

- Dejé de contar en la cuarta – dijo Lisbon mordiendo una porción de pizza barbacoa.

- ¿Y secuestros? ¿Cuántas veces lo han tomado como rehén o retenido a punta de pistola? – preguntó Rigsby recordando todas las veces en las que Jane se había visto envuelto en atracos y situaciones similares.

- Otras tantas. Tres, cuatro… ¿Quién las cuenta?

- ¡Eh, chicos! Me hacéis parecer torpe. – todos lo ignoraron.

- ¿Os acordáis cuando fingió que se había liberado por accidente un virus en aquel complejo de investigación?

- Aquello fue para matarlo.

- ¿Y cuando lanzó uno de los coches de Walter Mashburn por un acantilado?

- Oh, menudos cochazos – exclamó Cho – eso sí que es vida.

- También se quedó ciego una vez.

- Oh, sí – Jane alzó la vista como si rememorara con nostalgia – Me sentía como Daredevil. Incluso tenía a mi fiel compañero. Como Batman y Robin…

- También fuiste envenenado, perdiste la memoria, te golpeó una pelota de beisbol…

Era agradable comprobar que por mucho que cambiaran las cosas, aunque los miembros del equipo estuvieran formando familias o incluso relaciones sentimentales entre ellos, su unión seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre. El paso del tiempo y la distancia no cambiaban nada. Eran más que compañeros de trabajo, más que amigos. Eran una familia.

**Fin**.


	12. Drabble: Cartas a Charlotte

_Hola! _

_Hoy posteo un drabble (250 palabras) que escribí con motivo de los challenges del foro The Mentalist en español que, además, resultó ganador jeje._

_Déjenme algunos reviews para olvidar que estamos en verano y no estoy en la playa ;D. Gracias por leer y a los que comentaron Miriam, guest, Ana... :) sigan dándome sus opiniones y leyendo! _

_Saludos!_

* * *

><p><em>Mi queridísima Charlotte, <em>

_Ésta será la última carta que te escriba. Eso no significa que te haya olvidado. Nunca podría y nunca será esa mi intención. Pase lo que pase en mi vida, siempre, siempre, estarás en mi corazón. Tú y mamá. Os añoro. Pero…he conocido a alguien. Bueno, en realidad, la conozco desde hace muchos años. Tantos que parece toda una vida. Creo que unos ocho. Ahora creo que estoy preparado para avanzar._

_Ella ha estado a mi lado en mis peores momentos. Los buenos también los ha compartido, pero no han sido demasiados desde que os perdí. Ella está ahí siempre, me comprende, me conoce y, aún así, quiere estar conmigo. Mis días son mejores cuando estoy con ella. Me hace reír y se ríe conmigo; se sonroja de una forma encantadora cada vez que se siente incómoda, sabe cómo me gusta tomar el té; sabe cuándo estoy bien y cuándo estoy mal, y sabe cuándo necesito espacio… Hemos pasado por momentos muy duros, y he de decir también que en ocasiones le he puesto las cosas tan difíciles que me cuesta creer que aún permanezca a mi lado. Pero, a pesar de todo, ella está aquí, conmigo, a cada paso que doy. Sé que te gustaría. _

_Os quiero y sé que, estéis donde estéis, me estaréis observando y os alegraréis por mí, pero ahora necesito cambiar de rumbo, necesito perdonarme a mí mismo por lo que hice e intentar construir una vida para mí. _

_Con amor,_

_Papá._


	13. Let her go

Buenas noches!

The Mentalist no es mío, ni los personajes; tampoco lo es la canción _Let her go_ que pertenece a Passengers (y que me encanta).

Este es un songfic que escribí con motivo de los challenges 2014 del foro TheMentalist en español ( como los últimos shots que he puesto). Lleva el mismo nombre de la canción "Let her go" y a alguien debió de gustarle porque ganó el reto, lo cual me alegra mucho! Desde aquí les doy las gracias a los que votaron por él y me alegro que lo disfrutaran. Espero que les guste. Dejen algún review...

* * *

><p><strong>Let her go<strong>

_Es curioso como hasta para las mentes más perceptivas las cosas importantes pasan inadvertidas hasta que las echas de menos._ Patrick Jane recordaba haber pensado esto hacía meses.

Siete meses atrás Teresa Lisbon había salido de su vida para siempre. Otra ciudad, otro estado, otra vida, otro hombre…

Siete meses atrás había dejado a Teresa Lisbon, su amiga, su compañera, en manos de otro hombre, para contraer matrimonio.

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_  
><em><strong>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only know you love her when you let her go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only know you've been high when you're feeling low<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only know you love her when you let her go<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you let her go<strong>_

Definitivamente la había perdido. Bueno, más bien la había dejado ir. Tal vez por estupidez, tal vez por cobardía… ¿Arrogancia? Seguro. Su problema era que no había pensado que la perdería. No así, al menos. Teresa Lisbon había sido una constante en su vida y él pensaba que estaría siempre ahí. Siempre para él.

Hacía siete meses Lisbon se había casado con Marcus Pike apenas unas semanas después de haber viajado con él a Washington donde una nueva vida y un nuevo trabajo la esperaban. Fue un cobarde entonces al dejarla marchar perdiendo su última oportunidad para revelarle sentimientos que había mantenido guardados durante mucho tiempo.

Dejó pasar los días, como había dejado pasar los años, pensando en la manera de actuar pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Cuando el gran día se presentó, se sentó en la pequeña capilla que habían escogido a las afueras de la capital y esperó.

A pesar de que con el paso del tiempo su forma de ser había variado en ciertos aspectos, en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo engreído que había sido al principio. ¿Acaso esperaba que Lisbon se diera la vuelta, lo mirara y de pronto se diera cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba y anulara la boda? Patrick Jane creía tener siempre la razón, pensaba que conocía a todo el mundo, sus sentimientos, sus deseos, y se quedaba ahí parado esperando. ¿Esperando qué? ¿Que Lisbon entrara en razón? Pues ya lo había hecho. Lo hizo cuando se cansó de postergar su vida y decidió seguir adelante. Durante mucho tiempo la que había sido su jefa en el CBI se había visto obligada a amoldarse y resignarse ante los deseos de los demás; primero por su familia, después por el bien común cuando pasó a formar parte de las fuerzas del orden y, sobre todo, por él, por su dañado consultor de vida tumultuosa y llena de desasosiego. Era hora de que ella hiciera algo sólo por sí misma, porque lo necesitaba, porque le apetecía, porque quería a Pike y éste iba a ofrecerle todo lo que una mujer podría ansiar de una relación.

Marcus Pike, el atractivo detective de robos del FBI, había aparecido en el momento justo y sin el mínimo esfuerzo la había conquistado. Pero no podía echarle la culpa a Marcus. Él había sabido ver lo que tenía delante y había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejarlo escapar. Había sido listo. Había hecho lo que el propio Jane jamás había intentado. El ex consultor de CBI ni siquiera había sido capaz de hablarle a Lisbon sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella.

Tras todo aquel tiempo de venganza, lucha y huida, cuando había comenzado a trabajar en el FBI se había relajado, pensando que podía tomarse las cosas con calma y dejar que todo fluyera entre su compañera y él. Pero Pike se había adelantado y le había dado lo que ella necesitaba: normalidad. Sin casos de por medio, con sentimientos claros, cenas románticas y películas antiguas. Se la había ganado de verdad. Sin trampas, sin enredos; dedicándole tiempo y mimo. Como lo habría hecho él mismo en otro tiempo.

La ceremonia que unió a Pike y Teresa como marido y mujer se había celebrado sin ningún contratiempo. Y mientras él permanecía allí sentado admirando los muros de piedra de la capilla, se le había pasado momentáneamente por la cabeza la locura de interrumpir aquel acto religioso y decirle algo, lo que fuera. Que no lo hiciera, que no cometiera una estupidez, que se marchara con él… Pero, entonces, mientras admiraba el sencillo vestido color marfil e iba subiendo desde la falda suave y vaporosa hasta el delicado escote, su sonrisa le había deslumbrado y había caído en la cuenta de algo. Ella quería aquello. Estaba contenta. Le habría matado por interrumpir el que iba a ser el principio de algo bueno, el momento más feliz de su vida; peor, no le habría perdonado jamás. Habría sido como volver a hacerle otra gamberrada más, como todas las que le había hecho en los cientos de casos en que se habían visto envueltos. Habría sido como admitir lo que ella creía, que no le importaban sus sentimientos ni los de nadie y que todo era un juego para él. Y precisamente porque ella le importaba más de lo que nadie sabría jamás, se había apartado definitivamente para que pudiera tener un nuevo comienzo. Un cambio que le iría muy bien a su vida. Aunque en el camino él quedara destrozado.  
>Así que había decidido poner una sonrisa en su cara, observar con cierto anhelo aquel bonito oficio, felicitar a los novios y beber y comer como el resto de los pocos invitados a la íntima comida que se celebraría en el jardín de su nueva casa.<p>

_**Staring at the bottom of your glass**_  
><em><strong>Hoping one day you'll make a dream last<strong>_  
><em><strong>But dreams come slow and then go so fast<strong>_  
><em><strong>You see her when you close your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe one day you'll understand why<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything you touch oh it dies<strong>_

Durante mucho tiempo había tenido a Lisbon presente a cada instante, en cada paso de su tortuoso camino, en cada cosa que experimentaba; dolor, ira, venganza, en los recuerdos, en la tranquilidad... Todo lo que hacía quería compartirlo con ella, y, durante años, había tenido que combatir con sus confusos sentimientos sin hallar una explicación para el poderoso vínculo que se había establecido entre los dos. Ahora, aunque tarde, todo estaba claro.

Cada vez que creía que iba a decirle que la quería, que la necesitaba en su vida, daba un paso atrás. Una vez lo hizo. El día que fingió matarla. Le dijo las palabras "Te quiero". Habían salido de su boca antes de que su cerebro hubiera tenido tiempo de procesar los inconvenientes. Quizás, en el fondo, había tenido miedo de que el plan no funcionara. Más tarde, cuando ella le pidió explicaciones, en lugar de contarle cuáles eran sus sentimientos, le dijo que era todo parte de la charada. Ella obviamente no le creyó, lo veía en sus ojos: la expectación, la esperanza, la decepción, una chispa que le hacía pensar que estaban más cerca el uno del otro de lo que nadie creía.  
>En pocas ocasiones había bajado la guardia. Luego recordaba por qué estaba allí. Por su familia. No para crear nuevos lazos, nuevas relaciones, no para seguir haciendo daño…Y su trayectoria le decía que dañaba lo que tocaba. A veces tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que aun con John el Rojo fuera del mapa, él no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Lisbon. Él no la merecía y, sin duda, ella no le merecía a él. No necesitaba un hombre que viajaba con tantísimo equipaje como él. Un hombre al que sus viejas heridas quizás acompañaran de por vida.<p>

Pike no sólo se la había quitado en sus propias narices sino que además la había apartado de su lado y cuando Lisbon se marchó, él se quedó solo con Cho lo cual no era muy divertido. No podía salir a comer helado con él, no criticaba sus trucos de magia con una sonrisilla burlona, no se ruborizaba, no le hacía reír como ella, no se contoneaba ligeramente al caminar, no rodaba los ojos, no… Era un gran apoyo pero no era comparable con lo que había tenido con Lisbon.  
>No conseguía olvidarse de ella. Los recuerdos de los momentos que habían compartido lo arrinconaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se preguntaba qué había pasado entre ellos y cómo había podido fastidiarlo esta vez.<p>

**But you only need the light when it's burning low**  
><strong>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<strong>  
><strong>Only know you love her when you let her go<strong>  
><strong>Only know you've been high when you're feeling low<strong>  
><strong>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<strong>  
><strong>Only know you love her when you let her go<strong>

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**  
><strong>Same old empty feeling in your heart<strong>  
><strong>'cause love comes slow and it goes so fast<strong>  
><strong>Well you see her when you fall asleep<strong>  
><strong>But never to touch and never to keep<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you loved her too much<strong>  
><strong>And you dived too deep<strong>

Durante los últimos meses había comenzado a pensar demasiado en sus noches en vela. Se preguntaba si Lisbon alguna vez pensaría en él. Era un pensamiento absurdo y egoísta pues Lisbon merecía dejar todo aquello atrás, incluido él, y no pensar en otra cosa más que en ella misma y en su felicidad.

Pero la echaba de menos y a veces no podía evitar pensar en ella y en cómo habría sido todo si hubieran sido sinceros el uno con el otro tiempo atrás. Repasaba una y otra vez los momentos en su compañía, cómo se habían creado poco a poco esos lazos invisibles que los convertían en algo más que amigos, cómo habían pasado rápidamente del compañerismo a la confianza ciega, y cómo todo ello podía desaparecer a mucha mayor velocidad de lo que costaba ser construido.

Mientras se anudaba la corbata, mirándose al espejo sin apenas verse, esas palabras trilladas volvían a él. "Es curioso como hasta para las mentes más perceptivas las cosas importantes pasan inadvertidas hasta que las echas de menos". Y ciertamente echaba de menos a Teresa Lisbon. Al principio se había dicho que daba igual, que podría superarlo, luego había caído en el abismo de la añoranza y el vacío en el corazón, más tarde la comprensión de que la había perdido y el intento por adaptarse. Trabajaba todo lo que podía con la seguridad de que caería rendido al llegar la noche, pero incluso entonces Lisbon ocupaba su mente. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto la amaba realmente hasta que se había alejado de su vida.

Ahora, siete meses después, nervioso ante la perspectiva de volver a verla, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, de qué hablar o qué hacer. Estaba cansado de comportarse como si todo le diera igual ocultándose tras una máscara de bromas, indiferencia y pasividad, cuando lo que quería era tener una vida, un futuro como el que habían conseguido construir sus amigos, su Teresa…

Era el día de Acción de Gracias, el primero que los recién casados pasarían en su nuevo hogar, y todo el viejo equipo se había reunido en Washington para celebrarlo juntos. Justo lo que Jane necesitaba, pasar un fin de semana familiar y encantador para recordarle lo que no tenía.

Cho y él llegaron juntos, un poco después de Grace y Rigsby que ya estaban charlando en la cocina con una copa en la mano y el sonido de la televisión de fondo. Pike les abrió la puerta y les recibió amigablemente invitándoles a tomar algo también. Lisbon estaba en la cocina, tomando vino y charlando con Grace mientras cortaba verduras. No era la única que estaba trabajando a juzgar por el delantal que Marcus lucía.  
>El corazón de Jane se detuvo un instante para luego latir fuertemente al ver a Lisbon. Ella lo miró sonriente y enseguida se acercó para abrazarlo. Fue un abrazo breve que él no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que siguiera preparando la cena. El ambiente era muy agradable.<p>

Se dio una vuelta por el salón sin dejar de mirar de reojo la escena que se producía en la cocina. Al pasar por delante de la foto de la boda y ver la sonriente cara de Lisbon acompañada por su marido, se vio transportado a la última vez que estuvo con ella. Su último baile. La despedida. Él le había dado la enhorabuena. Ella le dio las gracias y le pidió que no dijera nada más antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y continuar moviéndose al son de la música.

Parecía feliz en la foto y se la veía muy feliz allí compartiendo una cena familiar con amigos, con Marcus. Observó cómo éste estaba pendiente de ella. Era detallista sin resultar agobiante. De vez en cuando colocaba una mano en la parte baja de su espalda mientras ella vigilaba la comida al fuego, o le daba un beso en la sien. Era simpático, cariñoso, amable. Ni siquiera él podía odiarle, aunque se hubiera llevado a la mujer a la que amaba. Marcus Pike era un gran tipo y haría feliz a Lisbon. Tenía que admitirlo. Su papel en la vida de Teresa Lisbon había quedado en el de un amigo. Tenía que dejarla ir, aun si eso le hacía daño.

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_  
><em><strong>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only know you love her when you let her go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only know you've been high when you're feeling low<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only know you love her when you let her go<strong>_

_**And you let her go**_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh no<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you let her go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh no<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well you let her go<strong>_


	14. Compromiso

Hola,

nuevo shot para la colección, al igual que los demás, con motivo de los challenges 2014 de TheMentalist en español. En este caso se trata de una historia basada en el final de temporada. Tengo que decir que resultó ganado :D yujuuu que ilusión ¡ Espero que disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo... También sería genial que dejaran algún review con su opinión.

Gracias a Andrea por el monísimo bander que hizo como premio y a los que votaron y participaron!

Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Compromiso<strong>

-Teresa, ¿has visto mi anillo?

Lisbon sonrió desde el umbral al hombre que rebuscaba entre las sábanas aún calientes. Acababa de descubrir que era despistado en las cosas más cotidianas: era un desastre en cuestiones de ropa, no podía conseguir que se comprara zapatos nuevos, perdía cosas… La imagen de su cuerpo semidesnudo dando vueltas por su habitación hizo que pasara por alto el significado de las palabras que había mencionado.

Se separó de la puerta con un suave contoneo de caderas para ofrecerle una de las tazas que llevaba consigo. En los meses que llevaban juntos, desde la vergonzosa escena que protagonizó en el avión que debía devolverla a Texas, habían establecido una especie de rutina sobre algunas cosas. Una de ellas en lo que se refería a las mañanas.

-Eh, tú, aquí tienes…- un primer sorbo a su taza de café despejó su cabeza. Hacía tiempo que no sentía aquel delicioso sopor matutino que la hacía desear permanecer en la cama durante toda la mañana y darse prisa en volver por la noche.

Al darse la vuelta Jane y mirar el contenido de sus manos quedó decepcionado, como si no entendiera por qué Lisbon le ofrecía una taza de té cuando debería estar buscando como loca lo mismo que él.

-Eh, gracias – frunció el ceño, tomó un sorbo y se la devolvió.

-Sabes que no soy tu asistenta ¿verdad?

-Sí. – parecía distraído.

-¿Patrick?

-Mi anillo. No lo encuentro.

-¿De qué anillo estás…? –antes de que terminara la frase ya estaba mirando su mano izquierda.

"Oh, por supuesto. ¿Qué si no?"

Estaría haciéndose la tonta si fingiera no haberla visto o no haberse dado cuenta de que aún la llevaba. La había notado allí durante meses. Muy poco al principio, hasta que se hizo notar cada vez más. Al fin y al cabo era un poderoso símbolo de unión y compromiso. La había visto en su dedo esperando que un día desapareciera para dejar una huella blanca destacando sobre su bronceado, la había sentido en su cuerpo mientras hacían el amor. Pero la había ignorado al igual que había ignorado el sentimiento que le producía. Demasiado pronto para exigir algo, demasiado pronto para que él diera un zancada tan larga hacia un futuro con ella.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de todo lo que se habían dicho él seguía siendo incapaz de comprometerse. ¿Significaba aquel gesto que nunca sería posible dar el paso adelante? ¿Estaba esperando el momento adecuado? ¿Sería ella capaz de mantener el tipo por mucho más tiempo? Y, ¿cuánto tiempo sería eso?

-La llevabas anoche. Lo recuerdo. – sin más, giró sobre sí misma y salió del cuarto. Tenía que estar temprano en las oficinas del FBI. El café podría esperar.

"_¡Mierda!" _Los pensamientos de Jane eran frenéticos mientras seguía la pista del anillo y, al mismo tiempo, intentaba descifrar la mirada de Teresa _"¿qué he hecho ahora?". _

El día en el FBI fue frenético. Cuando por fin llegó a casa estaba agradecida de poder soltar el bolso y deslizar las frustraciones del día a través del desagüe del baño. Y no era lo único que se había deslizado. Mientras tomaba su baño algo se le clavó en la piel. Sin prestarle mucha atención tomó el objetó en la mano y lo alzó a través de la espuma. Cuando ésta se disipó, allí estaba el pequeño objeto dorado que había provocado sus confusos sentimientos. Dorado, redondo y cargado de recuerdos. Emitía un brillo, en parte provocado por el agua, que parecía burlarse de ella. Sopló sobre él para que los restos de espuma de jabón desaparecieran. Le quedaba un poco grande.

Sabía que Jane la quería. Después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar… No le habría dicho todas aquellas cosas si no las sintiera. Podría haber seguido fingiendo durante años sin necesidad de sincerarse, sin necesidad de arriesgarse y, aun así, ella habría estado allí para él. Patrick había demostrado voluntad hasta ahora pero ¿y luego? Temía que no fuera capaz de comprometerse otra vez. Tal vez él pensaba que la quería, como si amarla fuera el siguiente paso lógico después de su recuperación, después de pasar por esos momentos complicados en los que ella había sido su ancla. Se preguntaba si la costumbre podía forjar una relación suficientemente duradera y fuerte.

Definitivamente, no iba a encontrar las respuestas en la alianza de Jane. La dejó a un lado.

Una hora más tarde, envuelta en un albornoz que olía a lavanda, Lisbon bajó nuevamente las escaleras de aquella acogedora casita de Texas. El anillo le quemaba en el bolsillo.

-Has hecho la cena – comentó lo que era obvio a falta de algo más que decir cuando llegó a la cocina para encontrar a Jane cortando pan y poniéndolo cuidadosamente en una cesta.

-Sí, he pensado que me tocaba a mí hacer – se aclaró la garganta - …algo.

A veces eran capaces de decir muchas cosas sin decir realmente nada. Esta era definitivamente una de ellas. Sin embargo, en lugar de escrutar los ojos del otro en busca de respuestas, bajaban la cabeza rehuyendo las miradas. Era como si se hubieran dado cuenta de que algo no iba como antes pero en lugar de hablarlo pasaban por encima con timidez.

-Es un detalle, Jane.

"_¿Me ha llamado Jane?"_

"Lo he llamado Jane".

Sacudió la cabeza mentalmente deseando poder darse una colleja por aquel lapsus.

-Gracias. ¿Has traído postre?

-Hay helado en el congelador.

-Perfecto. El calor en esta ciudad es casi peor que en Sacramento.

-Tienes razón – sonrió.

Después de cenar, o, en su caso, darle vueltas a la comida, recogieron la mesa en el mismo silencio que había reinado durante todo el día.

-Por cierto, Patrick, encontré tu anillo – tendió la mano y la abrió. La alianza quedó expuesta entre ellos como un abismo abierto que se los podría tragar en cualquier momento.

-Eeem – dudó unos instantes – gracias. ¿Dónde estaba?

-En la bañera. He topado con él mientras me daba un baño.

Tomó el anillo de la mano de Lisbon sin saber si ponérselo o no. Durante tanto tiempo había formado parte de él que sería como arrancarse un apéndice de su propio cuerpo. Iba a necesitar anestesia. Tras un rato mirándose sin saber qué decir, Jane hizo lo que ella no se había atrevido a hacer antes: mirar dentro de la alianza.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando nos comprometimos teníamos tan poco dinero que no pudimos grabar nada en el interior de las alianzas, así que las dejamos en blanco. – sonrió con nostalgia - Cuando empecé en el negocio y la cosa cambió a mejor, le dije a Annie que era el momento de grabar algo pero ella dijo que no. Prefería dejarlas así. Decía "ahora que tenemos algo más de dinero –y créeme "algo" era bastante — quiero que tengamos esto. Nos recordará la época en que no éramos tan afortunados".

-Una mujer práctica.

-Mucho. Por lo menos me permitió comprarle un anillo de compromiso tardío. De lo contrario, habría echado mi reputación a perder.

Una sonrisa involuntaria escapó de los labios de Lisbon. Podía ver perfectamente a Patrick queriendo agasajar a su mujer, queriendo lo mejor para ella. Probablemente él no era consciente de que lo mejor ya lo tenía. Con o sin dinero, lo tenía a él. En todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su vida, él era suyo. Y conociendo las virtudes de Ángela Ruskin Jane, podía decir que era una mujer cuya única ambición era su familia.

No habían tenido ni un atisbo de problemas o dudas durante los meses que habían estado saliendo de manera oficial y no pensaba hacer de aquel detalle una montaña. No todo eran rosas en el paraíso pero podía manejarlo. Rara vez había rosas en su camino, profesional o personalmente, particularmente cuando tenía que ver con Patrick.

-Patrick, está bien – le tranquilizó, tonta ella, como siempre hacía anteponiendo al final los sentimientos de él a los suyos propios. – Vamos a dejarlo. Vamos a continuar hacia adelante, como hasta ahora. Sé que podemos hacerlo. Tú…

-Te quiero, Teresa.

-Sé que lo haces. – aseguró de inmediato – Pero también sé lo difícil que es convivir con un fantasma, pensar que tu vida ya no vale nada y que no vas a volver a ver a esa persona a la que amas ni vas a ser capaz de encontrar a alguien que iguale ese amor. Y no quiero presionarte. Nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí.

-Teresa - parecía una advertencia y a la vez su voz estaba teñida de compasión y ternura.

-No pienses que soy una buena samaritana, Patrick Jane. No me mires así. No es que no tenga preguntas o que esté contenta con la situación. No lo estoy. Tengo quejas y exigencias. Me pregunto qué pasará si alguien te pregunta si estás casado, si ve tu anillo, porque es obvio que no hace juego con el mío –levantó su mano desnuda para indicar la inexistencia de anillos en ella- A veces me pregunto si alguna vez voy a ser la primera o si esta relación tiene algún futuro. Pero sé que no depende de mí, ni de ti en cierta medida. No sé cuánto durará esto ni si voy a aguantar lo que sea que nos depare el futuro pero quiero estar aquí para intentarlo. Y estoy decidida a no dejar que la incertidumbre pueda conmigo o dirija lo que siento – tomó aire para continuar. Deseaba que Jane la parara, que evitara que siguiera divagando o que dijera algo. Al final soltó un suspiro antes de continuar – Sé cómo va esto. Vi a mi padre consumirse durante años cuando mi madre murió. Sé, mejor que nadie, cómo es para un hombre perder su razón para vivir.

-¿Teresa, puedes por favor dejar de intentar controlarlo todo? No intentes decirme cómo me siento o cómo crees que debería sentirme o cómo…

Era consciente de que su brusquedad había sobresaltado a su pareja, que inmediatamente había fruncido el ceño y adoptado una actitud defensiva. Lo notaba en su rigidez, en la tensión de su cuerpo, en el fulgor de sus ojos verdes. Se acercó a ella poniendo las manos sobre sus brazos cruzados.

-Teresa, siento que tu padre no pudiera superarlo. Yo lo he hecho. Y siento – cómo decirlo con palabras suaves, cómo volver a abrir su corazón y no destrozar el de ella criticando el recuerdo de su padre… Ahora, más que nunca, él necesitaba hablar con ella. Hablar de verdad. No iba a seguir aplazando sus sentimientos. Había pasado años esperando por él y aún pensaba que necesitaba tiempo. Casi la pierde una vez. ¡Dios, pero si había estado a punto de casarse con otra persona! Era una suerte que con todo lo que le había hecho no hubiera preferido la seguridad que Marcus Pike podía ofrecerle antes que un hombre a medio recomponer, cargado con una maleta llena de historias de pesadilla. No iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad - Siento que tu padre no se diera cuenta de lo que tenía. Cuando tu madre murió él todavía tenía una familia, tenía que haberlo visto; cuando mi familia murió me quedé completamente solo. Y luego te encontré a ti. Y tú me has ayudado a ver lo que tenía a mi alrededor, me has ayudado a no caer en la autocompasión, a no convertirme en algo peor de lo que era. Has estado conmigo a lo largo de todo el camino, hasta llegar aquí, aun si no te gustaban los atajos que tomaba. Tú me das esperanza. Y eso es más de lo que podría pedir.

-Patrick, sólo quiero que estés seguro de que es esto lo que quieres. Tú, yo…No quiero que sientas una especie de obligación de seguir adelante uniendo tu vida a la mía porque parezca lo más natural después de haber pasado por lo que hemos pasado.

-Teresa, esto es lo que quiero y te lo voy a demostrar.

_**OoOoO**_

Ni siquiera sabía que tenían servicio de megafonía hasta que escuchó claramente una voz que le pedía que se dirigiera a la sala de juntas donde había una emergencia.

"Esto no puede ser". Acababa de volver de un viaje del que Jane se había librado. Aún no sabía por qué razón. Estaba cansada y quería llegar a casa pronto. Las cosas se habían estabilizado entre Jane y ella y le había prometido una cena en casa, los dos solos y sin interrupciones. Jane iba a preparar su plato estrella y no quería perdérselo. A veces extrañaba la época en que era jefa del CBI. Ahora no era jefa de nada pero trabajaba más que nunca. Y, como siempre, se estaba marchando la última. Tan sólo Kim parecía hacer más horas que ella. El trabajo federal era extenuante. Había que estar en muchos sitios a la vez y en todos ellos al cien por cien.

Su móvil eligió aquel instante para sonar. Era un mensaje de Patrick.

"¿Qué tal el viaje? Vuelve pronto. Te echo de menos. Cena en el horno"

Refunfuñando, cerró el maletín y se levantó para averiguar qué ocurría. Era extraño ver las cristaleras de la sala de juntas totalmente a oscuras. No había nadie alrededor a quien preguntar así que simplemente empujó la puerta. Las luces se encendieron. Tardó unos segundos en poder ver algo. En el interior de la habitación había…un caballo. No, un caballo no. Un poni. ¡Dios, aquello era increíble! ¡Un poni!

¿cómo diantres…? – susurró. Patrick, por supuesto. No podía ser otra cosa.

Intentó buscar a alguien que la ayudara con aquella "complicación" pero de pronto la poca gente que quedaba en la planta se había esfumado. Al menos cuando le había llevado un poni al CBI había dos personas a la vista encargadas de cuidarlo, darle de comer y meterlo en un remolque de vuelta a su establo. ¿Debería dejarlo allí? ¿Podía acercarse?

¿Pero qué digo? La pregunta es qué significa esto - El equino la miró e hizo un movimiento de cabeza como si tampoco supiera de qué iba aquello. A él también lo habían dejado allí.

Se acercó al animal y lo acarició suavemente.

-¡Ey! Amiguito.

Del cuello del animal colgaba una larga cadena de oro que no habría notado de no haberse acercado lo suficiente. Siguió la cadena con el dedo. Al final de ella había un anillo. ¿Un anillo de…compromiso?

¡Patrick Jane!

Durante unos eternos instantes permaneció inmóvil, sin habla, sin poder creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

Un poni mensajero. No tenía sentido, incluso tratándose de quien se trataba. Meter un poni en una sala e irse a casa tan tranquilo… Era de idiotas. Y, para colmo, le colgaba un anillo al cuello que podía significar cualquier cosa. Bueno, no cualquier cosa pero era muy confuso.

Miles de ideas pasaron por su mente en dos segundos. Quería gritar de frustración.

Cuando llegó a casa, Patrick la recibió en la puerta. Tenía cierto aire de timidez y expectación, los ojos le brillaban, su sonrisa delataba sus pensamientos. Al cerrar la puerta y adentrarse vio que efectivamente la cena estaba hecha y la mesa espectacularmente puesta con velas e incluso un centro de flores. Le miró con una amplia sonrisa a pesar del nerviosismo que la dominaba en aquel momento.

-¿Has tenido un buen viaje?

-Ha sido aburrido y cansado – contestó mientras dejaba sus cosas a un lado.

-¿Has recibido mi mensaje? – Lisbon se sacó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello con la sortija para que la viera.

-Los dos. ¿Ahora mandas mensajes a través de caballos?

-Vamos a sentarnos. Tenemos que hablar.

Tras sentarse en el salón, Jane comenzó a hablar.

-Estoy preparado. Para ti, para seguir adelante, para nosotros…Estoy listo. Ya no tienes que seguir dudando o andando con pies de plomo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Reconozco que algunas veces me siento triste al recordar el pasado; otras, las echo de menos…Pero en todo este tiempo lo único que me ha dado un poco de tranquilidad, de felicidad han sido los momentos que he pasado contigo. No voy a olvidar sus recuerdos. No puedo. Y no quiero, Teresa. Además sé que tú nunca me lo pedirías. Pero sé que ahora puedo crear nuevos recuerdos contigo. Y estoy preparado. De hecho ya tengo algunos muy buenos.

Sí, ambos recordaban esos momentos. Compartir un helado después de un caso, las acérrimas defensas que hacía de él ante sus superiores aun estando totalmente en desacuerdo, pizzas de caso cerrado, las veces que habían estado en peligro y que ella se comportaba como una valiente, las risas, las bromas, los casos, los momentos de apoyo, las vigilancias, los viajes en coche, las noches solitarias en moteles…

-¿Seguro que esto no es por lo que te dije el otro día? Por lo de la alianza y … No quiero que te precipites, Patrick. Ni que te sientas obligado porque te dije que…

-Teresa Lisbon ¿puedes dejar de ser tan controladora?

Jane tomó la mano de Lisbon y le colocó el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular sin esperar respuesta.

-Teresa Lisbon, eres la primera, la única y lo has sido durante los últimos años, solo que ninguno de los dos lo sabíamos.

Sin más comentario Lisbon lo besó.

-Has llevado las declaraciones a un nuevo nivel, sin duda – Miró a su alrededor donde las velas aún titilaban sobre las mesas y repisas, aunque lo más extraño había sido lo del poni.

-Podía haber sido más romántico, pero te habrías derretido.

-Sí, claro – Rodó los ojos – Hablando de derretirse… ¿Crees que la cena puede esperar un rato más?

-Tendrá que esperar porque ahora mismo tenemos algo celebrar.

Y, dicho esto, comenzó a besarla hasta que cayeron entre risas sobre el sofá.


End file.
